Demonic Prophecy
by StarDancer1234
Summary: Neither can live while the other survives. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke are sent to Hogwarts to protect and help Harry Potter and his friends fulfill his prophecy. YYHxHP
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Yu Yu Hakusho nor Harry Potter. So bug off, lawyers!

"Blah" Talking

_Blah _Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Swish, stamp. Swish, stamp.

As Koema quickly stamped paper after paper, a peculiar looking document caught his 'well-trained eye.' It was a single sheet of rough yellow parchment that was unmarked by the sender.

_Hmm…this is interesting,_ he thought, _I better call in Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei for this. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Fox, what are you doing?" inquired Hiei.

"Homework." replied Kurama, not taking his eyes off the page.

"I have to finish this by tomorrow."

"Hn." (AN: if you are wondering who said this, stop reading this fanfic! LOL)

RING! RING! RIN-

"Hello! This is the Minamino residence. Shuuichi speaking."

"Yo, Kurama! Pacifier-breath called me. He told me to call you and Hiei and tell you guys to meet him right away. Botan's gonna come pick us up. I'll come over to your house and wait there, 'kay?" Yusuke paused to let Kurama reply.

"Ok, Yusuke." Replied Kurama, who looked over to Hiei on the windowsill. Hiei merely raised his eyebrows as Kurama put he phone back on it's cradle.

"What did the detective want?" Hiei asked.

"Yusuke said Koenma wanted to meet us for something really important. He's going to come over and wait for Botan with us." Kurama replied.

"Hn."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ding dong."

Kurama hurriedly walked down the narrow stairway to the front door. He opened it to find Yusuke tapping his foot impatiently.

"Finally! You know that, that's the fifth time I rang the doorbell, right, fox boy?" Yusuke said accusingly.

Kurama rolled his eyes in the most Yusuke-like fashion. "If you say so… I was finishing my homework! Not that you would care."

Yusuke snorted. "That's our Kurama, all right. Concerned about the finer points of life."

Kurama led his way up the stairs, back up to his room, with Yusuke right on his tail. (AN: this 'pun' was not done on purpose! XD) They found Hiei still sitting in on the windowsill, but now with Botan floating by his head, chattering without the least idea that Hiei was not paying any attention to her at all.

At the sight of Kurama and Yusuke entering, Hiei hopped off the ledge. "We're leaving now," he ordered "Let's go."

(AN: should I stop here? )

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three filed in one after another into Koenma's office. Yusuke, Kurama, and then Hiei.

"Toddler, what do you want? You know, I skipped a date with Keiko for this!"

"I told you to stop calling me that! Besides, this is important, so listen carefully." informed Koema. "While I was working so carefully-'' Yusuke snickered. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. This is a very important mission, both for the Makai and Ningenkai world! So, when I was doing my paper work, I came across a strange piece of parchment. It seems that the wizard world is in chaos."

"WHAT! What wizard world? Wizards as in old bearded dudes with wooden sticks and magic words?" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Yes, Yusuke. Didn't you know? Magic has existed for a long time. I never took notice of them up until today, but it seems that dark wizard, Voldemort, has come back o life. A prophecy was made about him and the hero of the magic world, Harry Potter- the boy who lived." Koema told them.

Koenma paused to look around the room at the trio's reactions. Yusuke was leaning against the door, mouth open, Kurama blinked twice, then nodded slowly, and Hiei's face was an unreadable, expressionless mask.

Sighing, Koenma continued. "The prophecy says that neither can live while the other survives. Normally, Harry Potter would be about to defeat Voldemort, but nobody had thought that Voldemort would be able to enlist demons to help him. If this continues, Harry Potter will die, Voldemort will destroy the Ningenkai world, and I'm guessing the demons would get to live in the human world."

"Okay…and what would you like us to do, Koenma?" Kurama questioned, in his usual quiet tone.

"Well, you three are to pretend to be student from the Japanese School of Magic, sent to Hogwarts for an exchange program. While participating in the activities of normal students, you are to protect Harry Potter and help him fulfill his part in the prophecy." Koenma finished.

"Hogwarts?" asked Yusuke with a smirk, "HOG-WARTS?" he repeated. "Who in their right mind would name a school Hogwarts?"

Kurama waved Yusuke's jokes aside, and looking at Koenma, asked "Who is the headmaster or headmistress of this school? Should we keep our secrets from everyone?"

Koenma nodded in approval of his questions. "The headmaster is currently a man named Albus Dumbledore. Should anyone find out about your powers, your task would most likely be slowed, understand?

"Sure thing, Jr."

"Of course"

"Hn."

Koenma rolled his eyes at the replies. "Botan will assist you from here. Oh, and Kurama? I expect you to make sure Yusuke and Hiei don't blow your covers."

Kurama bowed at this last comment and Yusuke wore a pained grimace.

"Hn."

"Oh, and good luck! You'll need it."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey guys! Koema-sama said you guys are to leave for Hogwarts right now so I'll just help you get there!" Botan jabbered happily.

Both Yusuke and Kurama's mouth opened at this but Botan cut them off. "Yusuke, your mother has already been informed about this and Kurama, your mother has been informed that you'll be on an exchange program in England, so don't worry!"

Kurama then sighed in relief. "Thank you, Botan. By the way, are you coming with us on this mission?"

"I'm not, but I'll give you a list of instructions and it'll tell you everything you need to know." Botan smiled. "Good luck, guys!"

"See ya later, Botan!" waved Yusuke and with that, the three members of the Reikai Tantei walked through the portal Botan had jus summoned.

Now, the boy who lived, or Harry Potter, was currently sitting with his best friends, and eating an ice cream sundae, with no idea of how lively his year at Hogwarts would be!

TO BE CONTINUED…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Well, did ya like it? Hate it? Review please!

Cya L8tr!


	2. Preparations

Thanks to all those people who reviewed! I love you all! Hands out cookies

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. So don't sue!

"Blah" Talking

Blah Thinking

**Blah **Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Last Time:_

_Now, the boy who lived, or Harry Potter, was currently sitting with his best friends, and eating an ice cream sundae, with no idea of how lively his year at Hogwarts would be!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fox, what's on the paper?" Hiei asked.

"Well, let's see. It says school will start today, so after we purchase the items needed for school, we have to go to the train station at Platform nine and three quarters." Kurama answered.

"Whoa, back off for a sec." Yusuke turned to stare at Kurama. "Purchase? What are you talking about?"

Kurama stared back. "Yusuke……we are going to a magic school. We need the required equipment to learn along with the regular students."

"Oh…well then, we better finish before the train leaves, so let's go!"

"Yes, we have to go get the money we need." And with that, Kurama and Hiei started to walk towards the big white building called Gringotts.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Our three heroes entered the snow white building through the set of burnished bronze doors and saw-

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Yusuke.

At this, the goblin turned and looked at Yusuke curiously.

"Oh yes," Kurama said. "I forgot to give you this."

Kurama then handed a tiny white pill to Yusuke, who looked at it with a clueless look on his face.

"What is that?"

"That, Yusuke, is a translation pill. I got it from Koenma. Since both Hiei and I speak English-"

"Nani!" Yusuke interrupted Kurama. "Hiei can speak English?"

"Hai, he can. Now kindly eat it so we can be on our way," said Kurama.

Yusuke then stuffed the pill into his mouth.

"Kurama, say something in English." Instructed Yusuke.

"You just did."

"Oh cool. So how do I speak Japanese again?"

"Think whatever language you wish to say." Kurama answered Yusuke's question while walking to the silver doors to read the words engraved on them.

_Who do they think they are,_ thought Kurama indignantly. _Take heed? Pay dearly in their turn? Thieves beware? I bet I could rob this place empty in less than one night!_

**Now, now fox, control yourself. If you steal something, it'll ruin our mission. **Hiei smirked.

**Oh, Hiei. Don't scare me like that. Besides, why would you think I would steal something? I would never risk our mission like that! **Kurama widened his eyes and put a hand over his heart, looking like the perfect picture of innocence.

**Hey! What are you two talking about? **Yusuke barged into their telepathic conversation, feeling quite left out.

**Nothing, Yusuke.** Kurama then went through the pair of silver doors and stepped into the huge marble hall of Gringotts.

There were goblins everywhere! Wheeling rubies the size of baseballs in something that resembled a wheelbarrow, or just walking around with gold in their bags.

Kurama's hand twitched at the sight off all these riches lying around with such poor security.

"Fox, steal something and we fail this mission." Hiei warned, giving him a look.

Sigh. "Don't worry, I won't try anything. Today." Smirked Kurama.

"Hn. Baka kitsune."

Yusuke rolled his eyes at this conversation. "Geez, Kurama. I agree with Hiei on this one. Listen to him!"

Sighing once again, Kurama walked up to the counter where one of the many goblins was currently recording something on what seemed to be a thick, brown stack of papers.

"Hi, I would like to exchange some money." Kurama told the goblin politely.

The goblin grunted and held out his hand for the money.

Kurama took out the bulky sack and handed it to the goblin. He watched with interest as the goblin called to another named Goldaxe and handed the sack to him.

"Follow me, please," Goldaxe instructed the threesome in a smooth oily voice.

They strode through one of the many doorways leading away from the hall. Elegant marble slowly led to grubby dirt walls and finally, the long tunnel gave way to a narrow railroad track with a small cart awaiting them.

"Everybody in, and hold on. We will be traveling at high speeds." Goldaxe ordered once again.

Kurama led the way into the cart and found small benches lining the edges. Kurama sat down, with Hiei sitting immediately beside him, leaving Yusuke to sit with Goldaxe.

Yusuke looked at the small creature that was latching the cart door in distaste before reluctantly sitting himself down, switching his gaze to glare at Kurama and Hiei.

Finally sitting down, Goldaxe seemed just as pleased to be sitting beside Yusuke. Without a warning, the cart lurched and started through the tunnel. Picking up speed, the background passed by in a blur and the wind howled in their ears.

**This qualifies as high speeds? I could jog faster than this. **Hiei snorted.

**I can't believe you guys left me to sit with this piece of slime. **Yusuke complained.

**Still pouting, Yusuke? **Kurama teased.** I don't think you would be happy sitting with Hiei, and if Hiei sat with Goldaxe, we would most likely be left without a guide.**

**Hn.**

**Whatever. **Yusuke sulked, unable to argue against Kurama's logic.** We better get there soon, though. **

Right after that thought, the cart screeched to a halt. Goldaxe led the way to what seemed to be a giant pipe. Stopping in front of the opening, he dumped the contents of the sack in.

"This is a conversion machine." Goldaxe explained. "It will take your money and convert it to normal wizard currency. The machine will be deposited into this empty vault here, which you three will share. Will that be alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Kurama answered politely.

"You may now collect you money." Goldaxe bowed and gestured toward the slowly opening vault door.

Entering the vault, the trio could see piles on piles of what seemed to be coins of gold, silver, and bronze.

Seeing this money, Kurama raised an eyebrow while Yusuke and Hiei looked unimpressed.

"The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen Sickles, the silver ones, to a single Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts, the bronze ones, to a Sickle." Goldaxe instructed in an almost bored tone.

Moving quickly, Kurama scooped several handfuls on the currency into each pouch and gave on the Hiei, Yusuke, and kept one for himself.

Having finished their task, the group filed back into the cart and took their seats. Before long, the cart was speeding along again.

**Well, Kurama? That enough for you? **Yusuke questioned with a slight grin.

**Hardly.** Kurama answered dryly. **That gold and silver is commonly found in specific mountains in the Makai. And that bronze? Barely worth mentioning. I've seen it being used as material for kettles and plates.**

Hiei smirked.** Keep in control a bit longer, fox. We'll be gone soon.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blinking furiously in the bright sunlight, Yusuke turned back to Kurama. "Now what?" he questioned impatiently. "We have a train to catch, you know."

Kurama waited patiently until Yusuke had finished. "Yes Yusuke, thank you. We are now on our way to get our necessary textbooks." His emerald eyes glinted at the thought of once again seeing his beloved books.

"You will not be entering that shop." Hiei told him. "I'll go in, get what we need, and leave. You would stay in there for hours of you even set foot into the store."

Having arrived in front of the store called Flourish and Blotts, true to his word, Hiei disappeared inside with the list and returned only moments later with three bags filled with books.

Yusuke grinned at the sight of Hiei loaded with books and a katana strapped to his waist.

Crimson eyes flashed at Yusuke menacingly as Hiei glared at the smirk on Yusuke's face.

Kurama, quick to intervene, cleared his throat. "Next to pick up will be our cauldrons and other potion equipment."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Speeding through the rest of the list, the three found themselves standing in front of Ollivanders.

Hesitating in front of the doorway, Kurama turned to the others. "You do realize that because we are-" he paused to find the right word. "-different, it may be difficult for us to find a wand."

Seeing Hiei's curt nod and understanding flash across Yusuke's face, a soft smile graced Kurama's features. "Very well." He said, and pushed open the door to Ollivanders.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiei stood inside a huge pile of wand and wand boxes. Kurama and Yusuke had already gotten their wands, and now, it was his turn. Hiei groaned inwardly. The foolish old man was quite stubborn. After reducing more than half of his shelves to cinders, Hiei had been ready to give up. The old man, however, was still digging through the remaining wands with a ferocity that vaguely amused him. Finally, he pulled out a black wand.

"This one will do the trick! 7 and a half inches, of the rare ember tree. Contains a dragon heartstring. Give it a try!"

Hiei wordlessly grabbed the wand, and waved it around. Just then, a black, dragon shaped silhouette came bursting out of his wand, coiled around Hiei's forearm, and vanished.

"That's the one!"

"Finally! C'mon Hiei! Pay up and we can get outta here, or we'll be late of the train!" Yusuke complained.

Hiei handed the old man the money and walked through the shop door with the other two Reikai Tantei into the bright sunlight outside.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, Kurama, where's this train station?" Yusuke turned to Kurama.

"Hm, let's see." Kurama whipped out the instructions. "We have to take the subway to get to the train station."

"A subway? Why do we have to take a filthy ningen contraption? We can just run there, it'll be faster." Hiei argued.

"Well, I'm sure we would all agree on that method of transportation, but what do you think these 'filthy ningens' would think if three teenagers ran down the street going faster than a car?"

"Heh, Hiei. Kurama's got you there!" teased Yusuke.

"Hn."

"Okay," Kurama said cheerfully. "We're on our way to the subway!"

So the three Tantei walked towards the subway, with one figure, the shortest, being half dragged towards the station by his friends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soon, the gang got off the subway and walked to the train station with their items that they bought.

_Platform nine and three quarters,_ Kurama thought. _Let's see._

Kurama looked around and noticed a brick wall, between platforms nine and ten. That wall had an easily seen barrier, produced by magic.

"There." Kurama pointed at the peculiar wall. "If we walk through that, we'll probably get to this Platform nine and three quarters.

"So……do we run at it, or what?" Yusuke gave another look at the strange wall.

"Hn. Scared detective?" smirked Hiei. "I'll go first."

With that, Hiei disappeared with a blur and went through the wall.

"Come on Yusuke, we're going to be late."

Kurama walked through and then, Yusuke followed, funning straight at it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Yusuke burst through the barrier, he was welcomed by voices yelling and shouting, students running around like crazy, and a magnificent red train with the sign Platform nine and three quarters hanging above it.

"Hurry up, detective," Hiei said. "This thing's going to leave soon."

"I'm coming. Wait." complained Yusuke. Then, both he and Kurama climbed upon the train, heading towards the exciting trip ahead of them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After finding a compartment and settling down, Hiei kicking open the window (by breaking it) and sat down with his katana in hand. Kurama opened one of his new books and started reading while Yusuke lay down on the other seat and soon fell asleep.

Before long, the snoring of Yusuke filled the compartment and everything was calm. However, nothing can stay quiet with any of the Reikai Tantei around, let alone three. The compartment door opened to reveal a boy with his suitcase, with black hair ruffled everywhere, and sporting glasses that was currently slipping off his nose.

The boy looked around and saw a very pretty redhead, a tough looking boy with black hair that was gelled back, and a short boy with gravity defying black hair, holding what seemed to be a….SWORD gripped tightly in his hands.

…..maybe he should have sat with Neville and the others…….

"Ummm…hi. The other compartments are full. May I sit here?" questioned the boy as he looked at the person (AN: We all know Hiei's not human! XD) sitting at the window, but his attention was switched back to the redhead sitting on one of the seats.

"Sure!" the redhead smiled politely. "Here, you can sit here and I'll move beside my friend," pointing at the snoring Yusuke.

'Thank you very much."

Kurama got up, pulled Yusuke to a sitting position and sat down beside him, ignoring the new boy's stares.

"Hi!" Kurama shook the boy's hand. "My name is Minamino Shuuichi, this is Urameshi Yusuke" pointing at Yusuke, "and that-'' points at Hiei, "-is Jaganshi Hiei. We are all very happy to meet you, even if they may not show it."

The boy looked around the room at the short person sitting at the windowsill, glaring at him, to the redheaded GUY, which he confirmed when he started talking, and was now trying to jab the snoring boy awake.

"Umm, hi Minamino-"

"Oh, I forgot!" exclaimed Kurama. "In Japan- "_So that's where they're from, _thought Harry. "-we say our last name first."

"Oh, well, Shuuichi, Yusuke, and Hiei. It's very nice to meet you."

Yusuke rubbed his eyes, gradually waking up. "Huh? Who's this kid?"

The boy blinked, "Nice to meet you all," he repeated. "My name is Harry Potter."

TO BE CONTINUED….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you to all who reviewed! I hope all of you like this chapter! Any typos can be solely blamed on my now crippled hand…..REVIEW PLEASE!

Cya L8r!


	3. Introduction and Sorting

AN: Hello people! Thank you so much to all my reviewers for your wonderful comments! I hope you like this chappie! Here you go!

I would reply, but apparently that's not supposed to happen…..

By the way, if anyone was wondering why it looked like I reviewed myself, blame it on my friend! She was over, I was logged in, she read my story, had the genius idea to review, and now, I'm stuck with a comment written by "myself"…..well then……

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last Time:

Yusuke rubbed his eyes, gradually waking up. "Huh, who's the kid?"

The boy blinked, "Nice to meet you all," he repeated, "My name is Harry Potter"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry Potter just had one of the strangest days of his life. Today was the first day of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and he was quite happy to start school. However, when he got on the Hogwarts Express, strange things started to happen.

First, his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, had to go to the prefect's compartment, and told Harry they'll find him soon, so to save them a seat.

So, being the nice guy that he was, he searched through the train for an empty compartment.

Most of the compartments were either full, or filled with Slytherins. On the way, he also met Neville, Ginny, Dean, and some of his fellow Gryffindors.

"Hey Harry! Wanna sit with us?" Neville waved. "We have one seat left!"

"Thanks, Neville, but I gotta look for an empty compartment for both Ron and Hermione as well as me." Harry told Neville.

"Oh. Well, good luck!"

Harry waved goodbye to everyone and left. He looked and looked but could not find a compartment with enough room for three people. _Looks like we got on the train a little late, he thought. _Finally, he got to the last compartment on the train. It was silent except for the loud snoring coming form the room. Deciding that this was his last chance, he opened the door.

When he did, he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him instantly. One pair of brilliant green eyes and another pair of ruby red eyes looked at him. Studying him. Glaring at him. Harry gulped, wishing that he had sat with Neville.

But, it turned out the redhead, introduced as Shuuichi, was very nice, as opposed to his two friends. The one who woke up and had called him a kid was named Yusuke, and the other, Hiei, was still glaring at him with a sword gripped in his hand, making him look murderous.

Still, Shuuichi would stop his friend is he wanted to try something. Right?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke were having a telepathic argument.

**So this is the ningen we are to help.** Hiei surveyed Harry with a critical eye.

**No wonder he would fail. Looks pretty weak to me.** Yusuke shook his head. **I wonder how he was supposed to beat this Voldemort dude. Unless Voldemort is just as weak. **

**Hiei! Yusuke! Don't just shake your head, or stare at him. He'll get suspicious. Hiei, your stare will probably scare him, too. Besides. Don't judge someone by appearance. Look at Hiei. He may be short, but very powerful.** Kurama lectured, keeping his eyes fixed on his book the entire time.

Having felt that he needn't explain anymore to the other two, Kurama raised his head to give a kind look to Harry.

"So, Harry, are you going to Hogwarts alone?" Kurama questioned, still with a kind smile on his face.

Harry hastened to reply. "Um, my friends are prefects, so they have to meet in a specific place and then monitor the train." He suddenly was alarmed by another thought. "They said they would meet me later on. Would it be okay if they sat here too?"

Kurama chuckled at the worried look on his face. He had seen Harry suddenly send an almost scared glance to Hiei before asking about his friends. _He must thing that Hiei would kill them or something. He's probably correct in thinking that way too. Had Hiei been on this train alone, most, or all of the passengers would be seriously injured, or dead. _

Just then, the compartment door slammed open, revealing an irritated looking girl with very frizzy brown hair. Behind her a nervous looking boy, with red hair and freckles was trying to say something to the girl.

"C'mon Hermione, calm down." Ron looked around the compartment. "See! There he is! Calm-"

Ron looked around the compartment again, stopping at Hiei. "Dude, is that a sword?"

"Ron, stop acting foolish! Of course that's not a real sword!" Hermione looked at Hiei. "Swords or other weapons aren't allowed in school."

Before Hermione had a chance to speak to Hiei again, Kurama interrupted.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Shuuichi Minamino, we are transfer students from Japan, and you are?" Kurama got up to shake their hand."

"H-hi, nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger." She blushed when she saw him.

Kurama smiled sweetly, turning to Ron. "And you?"

"Wait, you're a guy, right?" Ron asked as he studied Kurama.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. "Don't ask that, it's rude!"

"It's okay, easily mistaken." Kurama informed. "Yes, I assure you that I am male."

"Yo! I'm Urameshi-" **Baka. Here you say your last name first.** "Oh, I mean, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, number one punk. Nice to meet you."

Ron smiled as Hermione looked at Yusuke and smiled weakly. Both then looked at Hiei, expecting an introduction. When he ignored them both, Kurama sight and decided to help him out.

"This is our friend, Hiei Jaganshi. Hiei isn't very….social, but he's a really nice person if you get to know him."

At this, Yusuke burst out laughing and Hiei gave Kurama the strangest look.

Kurama sighed, thinking, _What am I saying?_

He smiled again at Hermione and Ron and sat down with Yusuke, who was clutching his stomach, still laughing, with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Be quiet, Yusuke! It's not that funny!" hissed Kurama.

"AHAHA -Really nice –HAHAHAHA -if you –HAHA –get to know him –AHAHAHAHAHA" breathed Yusuke, trying to calm down.

"Ignore him." Kurama told the Hogwarts trio. "He may act a bit stupid at times."

"Hey!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Time on the train passed by quickly as Kurama and Hermione discussed topics on classes in Hogwarts while Ron and Harry played a game of wizard chess. Yusuke snored up a storm while Hiei sat on the windowsill, devouring the whole bunch of sweets from the candy cart that the lady pushed around.

"So what are these different houses I keep hearing about?" questioned Kurama curiously.

"Oh, you don't know? Well I guess I should tell you about it." Hermione said helpfully.

This got the attention of Hiei, who was hoping that if they knew more about this school. Then they could finish the case faster and go back to Japan.

He jumped off the windowsill, surprising everyone except Kurama, walked over to the sleeping Yusuke and…..kicked him.

"Huh? Wha-" Yusuke was quite confused. He felt a dull throb in his head and look at Hiei, one foot raised up in a kicking position. "You kicked me! Why didja kick me?"

"Hn." Hiei spoke for the first time, making Harry, Ron, and Hermione shocked at the deepness of his voice. Way too deep for his height. "Get up. We have to hear this information about the school." Turning to Hermione, "Talk girl." He ordered.

"Um…" Hermione looked confused for a second, before recovering and starting to talk. "At Hogwarts, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The sorting hat sorts you into a house by your personality. Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the smart, and Slytherin for the cunning. There's a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin because of……problems."

After a while, when she started explaining the pointless, a telepathic conversation was gong on between the three Tantei.

**Did you hear that? This sorting hat might put us in different houses, but it would be better if we three go to the same house as Harry Potter,** acknowledged Kurama.

**So how do we make sure we get put in the same house?** Yusuke inquired.

**You really are a dimwit. **Hiei said scornfully.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at this, causing Harry and Ron to turn and stare. Hermione, thinking she had said something wrong, turned red.

**Oops.** Kurama thought guiltily. **Then, going back on topic, he asked Hiei a question. What do you suggest, Hiei?**

**Am I the only one who knows how to think? **Hiei complained.** We could use blackmail, which would probably be most effective. Unless you could think of another way…**he trailed off, daring anyone to laugh with a deadly glare.

**Then it's settled. Blackmail it is.** Kurama decided, with a barely noticeable smile on his face.

Just as that was decided, the door of the compartment slid open once again, revealing a tall, white-blond haired boy who seemed to be flanked by two other pudgy boys that somewhat resembled gorillas.

"Well," he sneered. "Isn't that nice. Potter and Weasel and their little girlfriend found some new freaks to hang out with. A short brat, a punk wannabe, and- " his eyes widened. "-the biggest freak of all! A guy, or girl? How about homo?" he mocked, with a sharp sting in his voice.

(AN: I do not, under any circumstances dislike Kurama! After all, he's one of my favourite characters! Anyone remotely angry, forgive!)

Kurama's eyes widened at this unexpected insult, some hurt showing in his eyes. Yusuke stared at the boy with hatred burning in his fierce glare. Hiei, on the other hand, was not as restraining. Whipping his katana out of the sheath, he bared his unusually sharp canines at the boy after arriving from the window to the door within seconds.

"Apologize to Kurama NOW!" Hiei snarled, forgetting the improper use of name in his anger.

Alarm showed in Kurama's eyes before he rushed over, whispered a few words to Hiei, and led a still seething Hiei away form the pale boy, his face blank in shock.

After a few moments of silence, the boy regained his composure and threw a haughty glare at Hiei before saying, "You'll regret ever doing that to Draco Malfoy. I'll make sure of it." Turning away and slamming the sliding glass door behind him, he stalked off.

Hiei, who was still standing in the middle of the compartment, strode back over to the window, hopped onto the window, hopped onto the ledge and settled himself down. He gave a long look to Kurama, who was again seated beside Yusuke with his head leaned back, eyes closed, before closing his own eyes.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Harry, Ron, Hermione were unsure of how he new students would act after getting mocked so brutally because of them. Glancing at the Tantei, the three all appeared to be sleeping, until Kurama voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Draco Malfoy." He said thoughtfully, emerald eyes snapping open, startling the three humans. (AN: Yusuke doesn't count!)

Yusuke snorted. "He's lucky," he informed the humans. "Lucky Shuuichi was there, or else his head would be rolling down the hall right now. Also lucky Shuuichi was in control or else he would have died of natural causes."

By now, both Kurama and Hiei were glaring at him.

**Idiot!** Hiei thought. **Too much information!**

Kurama looked worn out. **Yes, Yusuke. That last part was really unnecessary. Now, please, you two, please keep the arguing down to a minimum. May I remind you that is why Yusuke is here and Kuwabara is not?**

**Hn.**

**Fine, Kurama. That little brat should learn to respect his elders though.**

**No worries. **Kurama blinked in surprise at Yusuke's comment. **An insult is not nearly enough to make us fail this mission. Both of you know that, and need to calm down.**

Hermione looked at the three curiously. "Did Hiei call Shuuichi Kurama?"

"Yeah," Ron cut in. "And that sword really looked real. What was that?"

Kurama turned to the trio, quickly thinking up of excuses.

"You see, Kurama is a nickname, used by my friends, and that's not a sword, it's a katana."

Ron blinked, "So it's not real?"

"Well, it's not a real sword."

"Oh." Disappointed, Ron sat down again.

Yusuke was once again confused. **But Kurama, that is real.**

Kurama smirked. **Yeah, a real katana, not a real sword.**

"Oh." Three pairs of eyes turned to Yusuke.

"What? Can't a guy say oh anymore around here?"

"Hn. Idiot."

Now, Kurama quickly latched his hand on Yusuke's arm, successfully stopping Yusuke for running headfirst into Hiei.

"Why you little-"

"Oh look!" Harry pointed out the window. "We're here!"

The train came to a stop and everyone got their luggage and stepped off the Hogwarts Express, into the darkness of the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, here is where we part." Kurama waved to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "We are supposed to go with the first years to get sorted."

"Good luck, you guys!" Hermione waved back. "See you later!"

"Firs' years over here!"

The trio walked over to the voice, seeing a giant of a man shouting out to the first years.

"Here we are. Let's wait with them until they leave for the school. Kurama looked around for anymore first years coming over. "Everyone here? Let's go" Hagrid lead everyone over to the lake, where small boats floated along with the water current. "No mor' than five to a boat!" Informed Hagrid.

The three Tantei stepped into the boat, joined by a nervous looking first year. "Ready? Go!" Hagrid pointed his pink umbrella in front of him, and the boats jerked forwards, taking them towards the giant and magnificent castle that was seen in the distance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When everyone got to the castle, a strict looking woman led them into the great hall.

"Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall and I will be your Deputy Headmistress and transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Right now, you are going to get sorted to one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. While I go prepare for the sorting, I expect you to smarten up and get ready."

With that, the woman left the nervous first years fussing over their looks, girls smoothing down their wet clothes, and most of the boys looking unconcerned.

Hiei's clothes were already dry, and Yusuke was attempting to convince Hiei to dry his clothes for him, but to no avail. Kurama was smiling at Hiei's stubbornness. Kurama's own clothes were still a bit damp, but he didn't mind, as he was more interested in his surroundings.

The three members of the Reikai Tantei were soon attracting eyes and whispers. What were three new students doing here? They looked to be at least the age of the sixth years, except for the little one. Curious murmurs filled the hall as the students wondered about the strangers.

Professor McGonagall came marching back with a worn hat on a wooden three-legged stool. After being set down, the hat raised it's brim and began to sing.

I am called the Sorting Hat,

And sort you I will do,

But first I must tell a story of

Our history long and true.

Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years

But discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule,

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died down

He left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I worry whether Sorting

May not bring the end I fear

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external deadly foes

And we must unite within her

Or we'll crumble from within,

I have told you, I have warned you,

Let the sorting now begin…

(AN: if you noticed, this is the lyrics from the 5th book, that's because there are no lyrics in the 6th book! The hat re-sang the old song? Just pretend they haven't heard it before. By the way, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!)

With that, the hat fell silent once more. It seemed that the professor would call the student, the student would put on the hat, and the hat would put the student in the appropriate house. Slowly, the line of students in grew short, until only Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were left.

"Jaganshi, Hiei!"

**If the hat doesn't listen, tell me. I can always burn it. **Hiei thought with an evil grin.

**Along with my hair.** Kurama thought back. **Let's hope we won't have to resort to that.**

Hiei walked over, put the hat on, and immediately, the hat yelled Gryffindor in a very shaky voice. Kurama and Yusuke got the same treatment. Not very long after, they were seated beside Harry.

"That was a bit strange." Hermione commented. "The hat never put three people in the same house right after another. And it almost sounded nervous."

At this, the three Tantei looked at each other, the other two receiving a wink from Kurama.

Suddenly, food appeared on the platters, and Yusuke, Ron and Harry dug in without a word. Even Hermione was eating with gusto. Kurama and Hiei sat there, surveying the scene unfold before their eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The dinner had ended, and all the students went to bed. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei chose beds very close to each other and the windowsill.

"Well, g'night." Yusuke said with a yawn.

"Good night." Kurama answered.

"Hn."

Kurama hopped onto his own bed, and settled himself down while Hiei got himself comfortable on the windowsill. While the two looked like they were asleep, it would be a while before their thoughts would settle. Each was wondering about both different and the same things. About the mission, their friends and family at home, but mostly, about the day that awaited them tomorrow……

TO BE CONTINUED...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This time, errors should be blamed on the fact that it's really late, and I'm next to dead typing this….plus the same factor as the last chapter………

Like it? Hate it? I won't know if you don't tell me! Just write something, anything!

Cya L8ter!


	4. The Classes Begin

An: Hello all! Here's another chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics!

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Talking

**Blah** Telepathic

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Last time:

Each was wondering about both different and similar things. About the mission, their friends and family at home, but mostly about the day that awaited them tomorrow…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sky is blue, the sun is shining, and…the three Tantei are late.

"Yusuke, get up immediately!" Kurama growled, furious that Yusuke made him late for class.

"Get away Keiko! Gimme five more minutes."

Without a word, Hiei walked over to Yusuke's bed, and flipped up the mattress that Yusuke was sleeping on.

"Get up, you fool. Do you want to get kicked out of school and fail this mission when we jus got here?" Hiei said, glaring at the dazed detective on the ground.

"What? Mission? What mission, what are you talking about?" Yusuke looked around the dorm, questioning why there's more than one bed in here.

At this, Kurama hid his face with his hands, shaking his head helplessly. _We are officially doomed._

Hiei smirked at this and kicked Yusuke fully awake. "Baka, we are late for class, get ready and we have to leave."

Yusuke groaned. "Oh yeah, right. Just a sec, I'll be right there. Get my stuff ready."

Yusuke slouched to the washroom all the boys shared, leaving Kurama to fish out his equipment from his suitcase.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Running down the stairs, Kurama took out their schedule and looked at it. "We have transfiguration first, then potions, and herbology." He looked at his watch.

"Well, we are late for class…I can't believe I am late for class. Come on, run faster!" With that, the three Tantei sped off to the transfiguration room, where a fuming professor was wondering where her new students were.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The transfiguration door bursted open, revealing the three new transfer students from Japan.

"Mr. Urameshi! Mr. Jaganshi! Mr. Minamino!" She shouted. "How dare you miss out on our introductory lesson! Now you are behind on transfiguring tulip bulbs into tulips." The whole class seemed to cower from the anger radiating from her, while the three late students didn't seem fazed at all.

On seeing this, Professor McGonagall seemed to get even angrier. "You three don't look sorry at all! If you're so much better than the class, show us the transfiguration spell nobody can master yet!" She ranted.

"Professor-'' Kurama began in a soothing voice.

"Do it." The professor ordered.

Kurama sighed. "As you wish."

The whole class watched in awe as the tulip bud slowly grew into a beautiful, blood red tulip, with Kurama's wand pointed at it, though Yusuke and Hiei knew it had nothing to do with the wand.

Kurama handed the vividly coloured tulip to the now speechless professor with a little bow. Kurama then remembered Yusuke and Hiei, gave them a sigh to raise their wands, and grew their tulips. Yusuke grinned and Hiei gave a curt nod to show his thanks.

The professor, now holding three beautiful tulips, could do nothing more but to wave the three boys to their seats and continue with the lesson.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That," panted Harry as he struggled to keep up with the Tantei, "was amazing."

What Hermione was worried about, however, was not what they did, but rather their method. "I don't get it." She mused. "How on earth did you get that to work? Transfiguring non-living objects is hard enough, but plants have completely different structures. When you transfigure plants, you also have to transfigure their whole structure."

"Well…" Kurama said with a small smile. "Let's just say you have to understand the plant first."

At this, Yusuke snorted and Hiei smirked, leaving three confused faces beside them. "Never mind." Kurama explained, "Inside joke. You wouldn't get it."

"Ok…sure." Looking at Kurama, Ron informed him. "Now we have Potions." He groaned. "The worst subject ever!"

"How come?" Yusuke glanced at Ron. "How bad can it be?"

"The teacher, Snape, is pure evil!" Exclaimed Ron. "Ron! Don't say that! Professor Snape isn't evil, just not very nice." Hermione huffed, walking towards the potions classroom.

"Who's Professor Snape?" Questioned Kurama.

This time, Hermione replied. "Professor Snape is the potions master, the teacher of potions. He isn't very easy to get along with, being the head of the Slytherin house. Since we take potions with the Slytherins, he tends to favour them more."

"Slytherin?" Yusuke looked thoughtful. "Where that crap kid, Draco Malfoy is in?"

"Yes." Harry and Ron replied simultaneously.

"Ahh," Hiei smirked. "Well, I'll be happy to see him today."

Kurama glanced at Hiei wearily. **Hiei, don't do anything rash. Remember, you can't kill anybody except for the targets.**

Hiei rolled his eyes. **Don't worry. I am not stupid, unlike the Detective. I won't kill anyone, but accidents cannot be prevented.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Settle down!" The potion master, Snape, hissed t the group as they walked through the door. Looking them over, he stopped the three Tantei. Snape's eye flashed and he had a cruel smile on his face. "Well, well, well. The new transfer students from Japan that I have the pleasure of teaching today." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Malfoy snickered in the background. "Hey look," Turning to Crabbe and Goyle. "It's the homo."

Kurama turned his back on Malfoy, and smiled as Yusuke drawled, "Hey look, it's the brat" Leaving Malfoy fuming behind him.

Hiei ignore Malfoy and replied to Snape, just as sarcastically. "Well, it's nice to have you as a teacher, _Professor_ Snape."

Snape glared back before stalking off to the front of the cold room with a _swish_ of his cloak.

"Today," He droned, "You will be making the potion Metamorphiosium. Put yourselves into groups of threes.

Instructions are on the board and ingredients in the cupboard. At the end of our twenty minutes, expect to not only be asked what Metamorphiosium does, but also to test your own potion. Begin."

At this, the tall cupboard at the side of the room sprang open, and chalky writing appeared at the front. While people rushed to collect their ingredients, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke looked up the term Metamorphiosium.

"A potion that detects and reveals the false. It is used to reveal transfigured objects and other disguises. If a Metamorphi drinks this, they will be force to reveal their true form…" Kurama trailed off from the passage he was reading.

"What if it shows our tru-'' Yusuke began with a note of worry in his voice.

"Baka!" Hiei hissed. "Don't just announce it like that!" **Talk like this.**

**Oh fine. But really, what if it shows our demon forms with this stupid potion?**

**Well, then we will just have to take the chance and hope it doesn't work.** Kurama stated as he collected the items needed for the potion. **If it does work, run for it, because it would take a few minutes before the transformation will be completed. That would raise curiosity, so we must hope that it doesn't work, or the bell rings first.**

While the trio silently discussed the important matter at hand, Snape snuck up on them and looked at the still non-existing potion.

"Hmm, looks like our new students are too good to work on assignment their teachers give them. 20 points from Gryffindor.

Yusuke looked around, noticing many Slytherins snickering at the point deduction.

"At least we're not like that Malfoy brat over there. People like him make those dumb blond jokes sound reasonable!"

(AN: notice it's people LIKE him. All Malfoy fans please understand that I'm trying to make everyone in character.)

Snape glared at Yusuke, "Ten more points from Gryffindor for insulting a fellow schoolmate."

"Why you! Shuuichi was insulted by that brat over there and-''

Kurama put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder, giving him a signal to calm down. **Don't talk back, Yusuke. This kind of teacher wishes for students to talk back so he can get us in trouble. You need to calm down and not fight back, no matter what he says.**

Yusuke breathed in and calmed down, still glaring t Professor Snape with a noticeable hatred in his eyes.

Snape smirked and once again, docked ten points from Gryffindor. "Happy? Your first day here and you take 40 points from Gryffindor."

Kurama smiled though his vivid green eyes remained cold. "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again. We'll try to disturb your class any farther."

Both students Slytherin and Gryffindor had their mouth gaped open like a fish, shocked that anyone could act so calmly while dealing with Professor Snape.

Snape criticized Kurama, "Well then, what do you have to say about taking away another 15 points from Gryffindor because of your behaviour?" Snape snapped angrily.

Kurama's eyes widened. "I'm very sorry sir. I cannot believe I took another 15 points! But of course, I'll listen to my professor and accept this punishment."

Snape as now wondering why this student, as to make his feel this way. Why he did not seem the least bit angry. Grimly, he turned to inspect the potion created by the other students.

Ding, dong, ding, dong.

Snape's eyes narrowed at the bell. "Be prepared to write and hand in a essay on the Metamorphiosium's effects and the specific things they revert back. Leave."

With that, all the students hurried out of the room for a brief reprieve before their next class. Lunch.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Herbology, in Greenhouse four." Harry read off the schedule.

"We've never been in Greenhouse four yet," Hermione said, "people says it has the most interesting plants."

Excitement lit up in Kurama's eyes. "Herbology? We have Herbology now!" He almost sang to Hiei and Yusuke.

"Hn."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Okay fox-boy. We get it. Now let's go."

"Yes, let's go. We don't want to be late!" Kurama chided.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello, class!" The professor, Professor Sprout, chirped happily, her old happy self. "Today will be an exciting day for us all. I, Professor Sprout, allow you new outlook on one of the most dangerous plants of the wizarding world. We will be learning about the Snowy Death Plant."

This drew blank looks from most of the students, wondering what on earth the Snowy Death Plant was.

"Let's head in, come on, into the greenhouse." Professor Sprout opened the greenhouse door and led the students inside the greenhouse, where a white plant,about the size of a small tree was planted in a clay pot.

"The Snowy Death plant, if it gets the chance, will attempt to devour any living being within a one meter radius, so stand back. Now does anyone know how this plant kills?"

Kurama's eyes flashed in recognition. _It's known as the White Ice Devil in the Makai._

(AN: Forgive for the lack of Japanese knowledge…) He raised his hand at almost the exact same time as Hermione.

"Yes, Mr.- " Professor Sprout consulted her list. "-Minamino?"

Hermione put down her hand in vexation and Kurama gave a small smile and replied "The Snowy Death Plant immobilizes all beings within the one meter radius by it's sheer freezing aura. After the prey is immobilized the branches of the plant open and devours the being."

"Excellent! Quite a vivid description, if I may add. Twenty points to Gryffindor! Now class, you may use the rest of this time to work on your Snowy Death Plant questions in your textbook. Complete them for homework, to be due next class."

TO BE CONTINED…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Thank you to all that reviewed, and apologies for this short chapter. Please direct all blames to my schoolwork. XD

If you read to the end of this chapter, please click the button beneath, and review this chapter, Please! Write anything! PLEASE!

Cya L8tr!


	5. The Classes Continue

AN: Hello all! Welcome to the fifth chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed…even the "constructive criticism"? I appreciate it…but that doesn't mean I'll take it to heart…sticks tongue out. Hope you all enjoy this chapter……(P.S. how can a story be intriguing yet lacking in so many things? No offense!)

Disclaimer: All of you aspiring to sue, get a life! I don't own anything, happy?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time: "Now class, you may use the rest of this time to work on your Snowy Death Plant questions in your textbook. Complete them for homework, to be due next week."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The empty halls were now piled with clutters of students heading for their favourite subject, lunch.

"That was an interesting morning." Kurama stated simply, while eating some of the riceballs that appeared at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, well, that Snape dude was quite the evil git." Yusuke mumbled as he accomplished stuffing his face with whatever food his eyes saw.

Hermione eyed Hiei carefully, wondering why the amount of food from his plate was decreasing while he looked as though he had not moved an inch.

Harry looked at his schedule, noticing their subjects. "Hermione, what do you have for this afternoon?"

Looking at her own schedule, Hermione replied, "Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ancient Runes. How about you?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination. Same as Shuuichi, Hiei, and Yusuke."

"We have the new teacher, Professor Umbridge, don't we?" Hermione looked over her schedule once again, confirming what she had just said. (AN: Umbridge was delayed a year from going to Hogwarts. Have a problem with that? LOL)

Kurama's eyes flashed. "This Umbridge woman works in the Ministry of Magic. Why would she come to work in Hogwarts?"

"Hey, you're right!" Ron exclaimed. "Maybe she got fired?"

**I don't think so.** Kurama informed the other two Tantei. **We better keep a close eye on the Umbridge, just in case she's up to something.**

"Hn." Hiei's way of replying back to both Kurama and Ron.

Ding, ding, ding, ding.

"There's the bell! Onwards to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Yusuke hollered, scaring the first years scrambling to finish their lunch.

"Oops." Yusuke ran out the door with the rest of the group calmly following behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sitting inside the classroom, a toad-like woman walked through the door.

"Hello class." Professor Umbridge said with a sickly sweet tone. "You won't be needing your wands today." She smiled a toad-like smile.

Disappointed, the whole class stowed away their wands, all except for Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, who had not gotten used to the idea of using wands yet.

"Open your textbooks and read chapter one please. For homework, write a seven-inch essay on what the chapter is about, that will be handed into me next class. Begin. No talking will be necessary." She smiled again, a disgustingly fake, sweet smile.

The class filled with creaking as the new books were opened. Hermione raised her hand, but efforts of hearing the conversation going on between her and the professor were interrupted by Hiei's voice echoing in the head of Yusuke and Kurama.

**Her aura is not right.** Hiei said, his deep voice resonating eerily.

**What? What do you mean?** Yusuke asked dumbly.

**I feel it too.** Kurama answered hesitantly. **You can feel traces of evil lingering in her aura. **

**Hn. Very good, kitsune.**

**Tell me! **Yusuke demanded, sounding very much like a whiny little child.** I can't sense it!**

**Well, with much practice and experience, you begin to be able to read and feel particularly strange or different auras. In this case, Professor Umbridge is classified as relatively different**, Kurama explained.

**You call that wart a professor? **Yusuke asked incredulously.** I may not be able to read auras, but I can tell that this lump isn't fit to even breathe.**

**Yusuke! **Kurama reprimanded. **Don't be so rude.**

**Well, still! She's no good. **Yusuke sulked.** Besides, I'm nothing compared to the great Youko.**

**Don't make me go over there! **Kurama warned.

**Hn. You two arguing is none of my concern, but you may want to know that the Potter boy got detention for a week, alone, at the woman's classroom, starting tonight. **

Detecting a trace of annoyance in Hiei's voice, the pair stopped arguing immediately.

**Uh-oh.** Yusuke said. **How are we supposed to watch the kid now? He's not even going to be near us!**

**Really, Yusuke. **Kurama replied sarcastically. **Anyways, I can't believe Harry got into trouble already! He's even worse that you, Yusuke!**

**Hn. We will have to follow tonight. Or else something could happen. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, see you guys later." Harry sighed resignedly. He stood up from the table that now had around it Ron, Hermione, and the three Tantei.

Ron and Hermione nodded sympathetically. A clattering of chairs surprised the humans. When they turned, they saw Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei also standing, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Hermione questioned.

Kurama thought quickly. "We promised Professor Dumbledore that we would talk to him this evening." He lied smoothly.

Hermione nodded but did not seem satisfied. _Why do I think those three are up to something? Maybe I'm just being paranoid._ Hermione thought as she watched them walk out of the common room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei carefully stepped out of the Gryffindor common room, seeing one or two students here or there scampering around trying to run back to their dorm before lights out.

Walking towards Professor Umbridge's office, Yusuke piped up with a question.

"How are we going to spy on the Potter kid and the toad woman?"

"Well," Kurama answered, looking at Hiei. "Hiei will gladly help us see what's happening inside Umbridge's office, right?" Kurama smiled at Hiei, as if daring him to say no.

Hiei grumbled under his breath, with words like baka kitsune heard coming out of his mouth. When Yusuke heard this, he smirked and made his cat face, making Hiei glare at him.

"C'mon, Hiei" Yusuke mocked. "Listen to dear ol' Kurama and use your Jagan to help us."

Hiei growled, a guttural, beast-like sound emerging from his throat. He then stepped out the school to go into the Forbidden Forest to activate the Jagan. Kurama and Yusuke winked at each other, pleased that they made Hiei act like this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside the forest, Hiei ripped off his bandana, revealing an eye in the middle of his forehead, slowly opening up.

Slowly, the vision of Harry Potter writing lines inside Umbridge's office filled the minds of the Tantei.

"Tch." Yusuke snorted. "He's just writing lines. Even our sweet old librarian gives out rougher punishments."

"No." Kurama contradicted quietly. "Look closely. There is no ink to write with, and every time Harry Potter writes something, it is carved into his hand."

"For us, that scratch would be nothing, but ningens are weak, Potter looks as if he could actually feel it." Hiei added scornfully.

"Looks like detention is over." Yusuke commented, watching Harry stagger out of the room, clutching his hand, while Umbridge sat, at her desk, smirking as she watched Harry's retreating back.

"Let's go. I want to talk to Harry." Kurama ordered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry Potter nursed his bleeding hand on the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. The bleeding from his hand had slowed, and the fiery pain had subsided into a dull throb. Suddenly, he felt eyes staring at him.

Who- who's there?" he asked, voice slightly quavering.

"Not bad, ningen." There came a sarcastic, low voice from the shadows, and out stepped the new transfer students, expressions unreadable.

_How could this be?_ Harry wondered. _How could I not be able to hear them coming?_

Then Kurama spoke. "Hello, Harry. I see detention is over."

A bit startled, Harry fought to reply without stammering. "Yes. Professor Umbridge had me help her, um, file some-"Harry's lie was interrupted. He didn't know why he was lying to the new students, they seemed nice enough, but perhaps he wished to tell his best friends first.

"I see you cut yourself." Kurama interrupted serenely.

"Um, I got that from before the train ride."

**He isn't especially good at lying.** Kurama thought to Yusuke and Hiei.

**No kidding!**

Then Hiei spoke up. "You did not have it before you left."

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. These new kids are strange. _They are so knowledgeable, and so different, not just because of where they're from,_ he thought. "Well, um-" Harry started.

"Enough." Kurama ordered, then gave a small smile. "Your friends are probably wondering where you are by now." Kurama looked at Harry.

Harry gave a weak smile back and the four headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.

(AN: Coulda stopped here, but noooo…)

**Hey, foxy, why didn't you give the kid something for the cut? **Yusuke questioned curiously.

**And he'll think I'm a walking medicine cabinet. Give me a break! I would like to, but that too would arouse suspicion. Don't call me that either. I can hardly handle the other names you two give me, my Lord,** Kurama thought, dripping sarcasm.

**Geez, chill. Just wondering!**

**Hn.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The night passed, and students were waking up from their sleep, and getting ready for class.

"Hiei?" Kurama rubbed his eyes, looking for his friend.

"Hn. What?"

"Did you realize that we skipped Divination yesterday?"

"…….yes, so?"

"It means that we missed a class, so we have to go tell our teacher when we have our next class."

Silence welcomed Kurama's suggestion, making him sigh in exasperation. "Never mind that, we'll just tell the teacher next time we meet again." Hiei walked toward Yusuke's bed. "I'll wake him and we can go to class."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The classes for the Reikai Tantei were as follows:

Divination

Transfiguration

Care of Magical Creatures

Lunch

Potions

Charms

"Divination?" Harry and Ron groaned at the same time.

"Oh, stop it, both of you!" Hermione said disapprovingly. "If you hate it so much, then take something useful. Personally, I don't see how Divination is going to benefit aurors."

Yusuke looked at his schedule. "What the heck is Divination?"

"Useless rubbish." Hermione snorted. "It's all supposed to help you see into the future or something, but I never believed that it worked."

"Well, we'll be late for class." Kurama informed. "Let's hurry, we have to talk to her."

The three Tantei stood up and headed for the North Tower to speak with the professor about their lesson that they skipped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Climbing the tightly spiraling steps easily, they soon encountered a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

The trapdoor suddenly opened and a silvery ladder descended right at the trio's feet. Kurama looked at the ladder and shrugged, climbing up, into the strange-looking classroom up ahead.

"Welcome." A soft, misty voice floated across the room. "It's nice to see students coming to the physical world so early in the morning."

A thin, tall, woman walked towards them. She had large glasses that increased her eyes several times the normal size and was wearing multiple chains and beads with a gauzy spangled shawl draped around her. Yusuke leapt back in surprise at this large, glittering insect-like woman.

The woman raised a hand encrusted with bangles and rings. "Hello. My name is Professor Trelawney, I can see that you three are the new transfer students from Japan."

Yusuke studied the professor and sensing no danger, replied back, "Hi, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, this is Shuuichi Minamino, and the shorty is Hiei Jaganshi."

Giving the glaring Hiei a warning look, Kurama cut in. "We're very sorry that we missed your class yesterday, but we had an important meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

Waving away the excuses, she replied, "It's quite alright. We only looked over our work. Just sit down in the armchairs and wait for the others to show up."

Soon enough, Harry and other Gryffindors started to pile in through the trapdoor and the room was soon filled with students trying to find a seat to sit down on.

"Hello, class. Today we shall be trying to see into the future." Professor Trelawney said. "Please grab one of these crystal balls on the shelf and place it on the table.

After everyone took the equipment, Professor Trelawney placed her hand over the crystal ball and moved them around. Stopping suddenly, she shot at Parvati Patil. "Beware of anything sharp."

Parvati looked around nervously, and carefully moved away from the side of the door, where a small silver dagger was hanging off the wall.

Professor Trelawney then stared into the crystal ball, studying it.

"Dear," looking at Lavender Brown, "when you get the flu in January, I'll be sure to visit you."

Staring into the crystal ball once again, she turned to Neville and informed him that he should look out for broomsticks, scaring him, and suddenly gasped loudly after another peek in the crystal ball.

"You poor, poor, boy!" She cried, pointing at Harry. "Death at such a young age!" She sank down in the vacant armchair behind her and held her heart.

Yusuke looked incredulously at Harry, who shrugged and whispered, "Don't mind her, she's always like this, predicting someone's death. It's never happened."

Suddenly, the bell rang, and students scattered out the trapdoor, looking forward to the Transfiguration lesson.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the lesson on Transfiguration, Harry, Ron, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke met up with Hermione and headed for the Hogwarts grounds for their first lesson on Care of Magical Creatures since the beginning of the year.

"Ello everyone! Got a real treat for yeh today! C'mon, let's get a move on. Sit down!" The professor, Hagrid hollered.

The Gryffindors sat down around some kind of paddock and was soon joined by the Slytherins.

"These-" Hagrid led out an animal that appeared to resemble a cross between a panther and an eagle. It has the wings of eagles and the body of panthers. These beauties are called Asaraph Cats. Cute lil' fellas, aren't they?"

The students looked at the Asaraph Cats wearily, well aware of the sharp claws and fangs produced by these animals. Plus, the way these creatures were looking at the students with growling sounds produced from their throat weren't at all reassuring.

"Line up now! I've some dead fish that you can feed them." Hagrid announced happily.

The two different houses stood up and unwillingly lined up behind Hagrid group by group. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke lined up behind Harry, until a voice coming from behind them made them turn around.

"What do you know, it's the transfer freaks!"

Kurama mentally groaned, _Oh no. It's the Malfoy kid._

Yusuke glared at Malfoy, "What do you want, brat?"

"Why nothing at all!" Exclaimed Malfoy drawled out. "It's just so sad that Minamino's a guy." Pointing at Kurama behind him. "If I didn't know he was a guy, I might even be attracted to him myself. But, instead, he turned out to be a homo looking freak!"

(AN: Remember, I love Kurama!)

Kurama shut his eyes and took a calming breath. _Calm down, don't get angry. _He told himself. _Breathe, one, two, three……_

Malfoy sighed. "I had always dreamt of a world where normal people lived in peace, without freaks everywhere."

"Well," Hiei hissed at Malfoy. "We can't have that happening can we? You wouldn't exist then!"

Malfoy huffed and roughly pushed past Hiei, causing him to reach to the spot his katana would be. Two things stopped him. Kurama's hand on his shoulder, and the fact that he had his hand around air. Having remembered that Kurama persuaded him to leave his katana in his trunk, he dropped his arm.

Kurama flashed a grateful smile in his direction, then hurried to go listen to Hagrid's lesson.

So the day passed, time slowly melting from days into weeks, weeks into months. All was well except one night in December that would decide the fate of the world…

TO BE CONTINUED…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, this chapter was longer than the last…

I was just kidding about the whole constructive criticism ya know! (Well, actually, you wouldn't know if you didn't read to the end of this chapter…) XD. Criticize as much as you wish! Hell, you can just blab on about how much you hate this fic and I'll still appreciate the review…so, really, review whatever you wish!

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me! Review plz!

Cya L8r!


	6. Important Notice and the Departure

AN: Hello all! I would like to thank all my reviewers for all the wonderful reviews! Hopefully, you'll all like this chappie!

**Warning:** This chapter contains spoilers.

Disclaimer: When I went to Japan and England, I tried to buy the YYH gangs and the HP gangs. Unfortunately, they didn't sell them to me. So I sit at home, moping, because I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter...Ok, so I didn't go to Japan and England, but I don't own the YYH and HP gangs either way.

"Blah." Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Last time:

So the day passed, time slowly melting from days into weeks, weeks into months. All was well until one night in December that would decide the fate of the world…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kurama! Hiei! Yusuke!" Koenma called frantically from the screen of the communicator, surprising the three Tantei who were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, by the fire.

Yusuke took out his communicator, and flipped open the top, and saw the red-faced Koenma, screaming into the screen.

"Ow! Quit screaming, pacifier breath! What do ya want?" Yusuke questioned, accompanied by Kurama and Hiei.

"I have something very important to tell you!" Koenma informed. "I can't tell you now, it's not safe around Hogwarts. Your Christmas holidaysare right now, so find the teacher to tell her you'll be going home for the day to visit your family.

Now catching the trio's attention, Koenma continued seriously. "You need to go straight into the Forbbiden Forest. I'll sent Botan to pick you up, sense her ki and find her fast. Remember, this is important, there is no place or time for screw-ups." His eyes giving away how nervous he was about this.

"Hai." Kurama replied back, seeing the importance of this notice.

Yusuke grinned. "You can count on us!"

"Hn."

With that, Yusuke closed off the communicator and grinned broadly at Kurama and Hiei. "Finally!" he cried. "Time to get in some action."

Kurama and Hiei however, remained serious. "Let's go." Kurama ordered, worry colouring his tone.

After informing Professor McGonagall, the three heroes headed out the common room, straight into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oof!" Ron complained. "Watch where you're go-Oh, it's you guys. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere of importance…" Kurama trailed off distractedly. He whispered a few words to Yusuke and Hiei, and they hurried off.

The threehumans looked at each other, confusion mingled with surprise.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Following the road trail, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei searched for the unique ki Botan possesses.

"Wait, wait...I think I sense Botan..." Yusuke paused.

They looked around the forest, trying to catch a glimpse of the pink and blue Botan always wore.

"Kurama! Hiei! Yusuke!" Botan waved at them. "Over here!"

There floated Botan, her giant oar floating about two metres off the ground.

"Hey, Botan!" Yusuke yelled, running over. "What does toddler want?"

"I'm not sure…" Botan trailed off, looking thoughtful. "But, I bet it's something important…"

"Enough talk." Hiei ordered. "Move."

Botan rolled her eyes and moved down the oar. "Well, sit down and we'll leave."

Kurama climbed upon the oar, soon followed by Hiei and Yusuke, and Botan slowly lifted up, into the sky.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're here, Koenma-sama!" Botan called, bursting through the closed doors, the Tantei right on her heels.

"Finally!" the young lord yelled, pacifier nearly flying out of his mouth in his panicked state.

"I thought you would have calmed down by now!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Shut up, Yusuke, and listen well!" A currently purple-faced Koenma was screaming now.

"Whoa, take a chill pill!" Yusuke said, taken aback. "So, what's so important?"

Koenma took a breath of air, trying to calm down. "When I went through your Hogwarts assignment, I noticed something of great importance. Your potions teacher, Snape, is working for Voldemort!"

At this, Yusuke swore loudly, Kurama's eyes turned flinty, and Hiei narrowed his red eyes.

"See! I told you so! And you told me to call him professor!" Yusuke cried out, pointing an accusing finger at Kurama.

Kurama looked away and said quietly, "It's better to be polite. I'm sorry I was impatient with you, Yusuke, I did not know."

Hiei glared at Yusuke, "Shut up, Detective, and listen."

Koenma glared at Yusuke as well. "Thank you, Hiei. Anyways, Snape's been working with Voldemort for quite some time now, and I'm guessing they are planning an attack on Hogwarts soon."

"Well, what are we still doing here?" Yusuke questioned. "Let's go back to the castle and keep an eye on Snape!"

"Before you go, have you noticed that the boy has been leaving for a certain period of time each week?" Koenma inquired.

"He told us he would be taking lessons with Professor Dumbledore." Kurama said, still quiet.

"That is correct. Today, is the set date their next lesson. However, they will set out to destroy the third out of seven of Voldemort's Horcruxes, or Soul Pieces."

At this, Kurama turned to face Koenma. "Soul Pieces? He has seven of them? You realize what this means, right?" We must track down each one and destroy it, before we can succeed."

Yusuke looked at Kurama in surprise, curiosity overcoming anger. "What is a Horcrux?"

Kurama locked eyes with Yusuke, who was surprised at the intensity streaming from the emerald orbs. "To put it bluntly, this body, Shuuichi Minamino, was a Horcrux. As it's name states, a Soul Piece is part of the soul. When Youko fled, and took residence in a human, the body was basically my Horcrux. There are differences, but Voldemort just split his soul to inhabit different objects as I did mine, apart from the fact that I did not split mine." He stated bitterly.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "You mean there's seven of these?"

Kurama nodded solemnly. "Fortunately, they seem to have destroyed two already, if not a third as we speak. We can only hope they did."

Koenma signaled the three to come closer. "You need to go back to Hogwarts and prepare for the attack. Protect the school secretly then leave to search for the Horcruxes. Tell Dumbledore that you've been asked to come back to Japan for some time for new learning materials."

"Got it, Toddler!"

"Of course." Kurama nodded his understanding and Hiei just gave his usual reply.

"Botan, send them back to the school." Koenma said.

"Hai, Koenma-sama!" Botan bowed to Koenma and led the Tantei onto her oar to go back to Hogwarts, where the unthinkable was currently waiting for them all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hurry up, Detective." Hiei glared at Yusuke as he walked in front with Kurama, heading back to the castle.

Suddenly, Kurama stopped walking. Noticing this, Hiei and Yusuke quickly took in their surroundings, trying to figure out what was wrong.

After concentrating for a second, the sound of screaming and energy being shot out filled the senses of the trio, along with the smell of fear so strong that it burned like acid through the sensitive noses of Hiei and Kurama. Then, there was silence once again.

"We have to get to the school, now!" Kurama looked at Hiei and Yusuke, and the three disappeared in blurs of colours.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chaos and destruction greeted the eyes of the Tantei. Patches of grass were singed off, causing Kurama to cringe. (AN: LOL! Singe, cringe...you get it?...never mind, I'll shut up now.)

"It's happened. We're too late." Kurama acknowledged grimly.

"Hey! Look over there!" Yusuke pointed to the base of a tall tower, where a crowd of people were gathered. "What's going on?"

The trio slowly approached the crowd. "The scent of death and sorrow." Kurama murmured quietly, partially to himself.

They sought out Harry and his friends in the crowd, Harry kneeling in front of a body. (AN: SPOILERS!) The body of the headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor Albus Dumbledore.

(AN: Again, coulda stopped here…)

Yusuke stared down at the unmoving body. "You were right. Death. How could you tell."

"The scents were not altogether too difficult to determine. After all, I've experienced them enough in my time." Kurama answered in a hollow voice.

Then, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, bent to pick up Professor Dumbledore's broken body.

The distraught crowd followed, back up to the castle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**We should leave soon.** Kurama thought to his partners.

**Won't Harry want to come?** Yusuke inquired.

**Undoubtedly.** Kurama answered. **The real question is should we travel as one whole group, or apart?**

**Well, we're supposed to protect him, aren't we? So I say together.** Yusuke replied.

**Alright, but eventually, we will not be able to hide our powers. **Kurama pointed out.

Hiei nodded. **We'll just have to tell the ningen when the time comes. It's not like they can hurt us or anything.**

Kurama sighed, **I knew this was going to happen, sooner or later...We will just have to deal with them knowing**.

They neared the hospital wing, where they knew Harry and his friends were. The talking inside ceased as soon as the Tantei set foot inside the room.

**How are we going to tell Harry?** Yusuke wondered.

**Hn.** Hiei replied, and stepped to the bed where Harry was sitting, with his friends around.

"Your ningen headmaster is dead. Leave now, unless you are just going to sit around. If that's your decision, we will just leave now, without you."

Harry snapped his head up, glaring at Hiei, then took in what he said. "Leave? What do you mean?"

Kurama looked around the bed, and seeing only Hermione and Ron, decided to continue.

"We know you wish to search for the Horcruxes."

Harry opened his mouth, looking at the Reikai Tantei suspiciously, but Kurama held up his hand to continue.

"It does not matter how we know, all you need to know is that we're going with or without you and we do not work for Voldemort."

Ron flinched at the name, but glared at Kurama either way. "Well, if you are going, so are we! Plus, how do we know you don't work for You-Know-Who?"

"Simple."

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke stuck out their arms and rolled up the sleeves, proving that they did not have the dark mark on their arms.

Hiei looked at Ron, and pointed out, "If we did work for this Voldemort, we'll have attacked the school along with the other Death Eaters, and you would all be dead." He rolled his eyes at the end to point out how stupid Ron's question was.

**Wow, shorty. You said a full, complete sentence!** Hiei glared at Yusuke, but said nothing afterwards.

"B-but we can't leave now!" Hermione stuttered, much unlike her usual self.

"Why not?" Hiei asked crossing his arms.

"Are you stupid or something?" Harry asked rudely, through red-rimmed eyes. "We have to stay for Professor Dumbledore's funeral!"

Hiei glared murderously at Harry, who braced himself for a scathing reply. It, however, was not Hiei, but Kurama who spoke next.

"No." Kurama told Harry gently. "I'm sorry, no, we're all sorry for the loss, but there is no other choice. If you three really aren't feeling up to it, then we will have to go without you."

"Why should we let you come? You wouldn't be able to help." Ron blurted form Harry's left.

Hiei was beginning to grow impatient. "On the contrary, you idiot ningens, any one of us would be able to defeat all three of you easily."

"How are we going to survive?" Hermione asked, accepting the fact that they were going as a group.

Yusuke grinned. "Now you're talkin'! How do you say we wing it? Anyways, we won't starve, not with Kurama around."

"They're gonna get us killed!" Ron muttered to Harry indignantly.

Kurama and Hiei's sharpened sense of hearing let them overhear. Kurama allowed himself a small grin. "I would think you would get yourself killed all the faster if you went without us. Do not judge us now, we will be of use, I assure you."

Yusuke smiled. "Are we leaving or not?"

"How about we meet at the front gates in twenty minutes?" Kurama asked.

Harry and Ron nodded reluctantly and dragged Hermione to get the equipment they needed for the trip while Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke headed outside, not really needing anything to bring with them.

Ron mumbled as he put on his cloak. "Well, this is just great! We have a nice trip coming our way."

"Oh, shut it, Ron." Hermione said, looking deep in thought. "We need to go to the library one last time before we leave."

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione strangely. "Why!"

She shook her head, and glanced at Ron and Harry. "Never mind that, just come with me and you'll know."

Both boys grumbled, and followed the foot steps heard with each step Hermione took.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here we are..." Hermione stated as she opened the door to the library. Glancing around, her eyes darted up and down, looking for...something.

"Hermione, what are you looking for?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"Hmm, help me look for a book..." Hermione took out her wand, "Accio, language translation." Looking at the book she found, she put it back o the desk. "Wrong one."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrugged and started searching for the book and then showing Hermione all of the ones they found.

"No...no...not this one...wrong one...n-wait! That's it!" Hermione shrieked and grabbed the worn out book and flipped it open.

"N...ni...nin..."

"Aha!" Hermione pointed to a specific word. "Here it is ningen- the Japanese way of saying humans..."

"Ningens?" Harry questioned, "Isn't that the word Hiei called us? Human?"

Ron snorted. "He's seen a few too many world domination m-m… what are they called, Harry? Oh, right, movies. Did you see the way he dresses? And humans? Next thing you know, we'll be calling him master."

Hermione smiled wanly. "We'd better be going. They're waiting for us." She told the two boys, who were still talking about the Japanese kids.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Brrr." Yusuke shivered. "It's sure cold out here!" He shivered again.

"You should have brought something more suitable for this climate, Yusuke. "Kurama scolded. He then looked over the shorter boy with concern. "Are you sure you don't want to borrow a few of my sweaters?"

Yusuke shook his head stubbornly. "I'm fine, thanks though. And besides, I really don't want to look stupid."

At this, Hiei smirked and, not caring if Yusuke heard, said, "Too late for that, Detective. It's not looking any stupider that you have to worry about."

"Why you little runt! I'm gonna fix you, right here and-"

"Oh, look!" Kurama interrupted, thankful for a distraction of any kind. "They're coming right now!"

True enough, the Tantei saw the three humans approaching them.

"Don't you have anything to bring?" Hermione asked the three Tantei, flushing a light pink. She was bundled up in a cloak, scarf, hat and mitts, with her wand in her pocket. In addition to that, she had a brightly coloured cloth bad slung over her shoulder. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to contain a few books.

"Yeah, don't you need some more clothes?" Harry asked, looking dubiously at Kurama's thin cloth outfit, and Yusuke, who had his bare arms crossed.

"Nope." Yusuke replied, staring steadily back.

"The same goes for me." Kurama said cheerfully. "Warmth for me is not a huge necessity. It may interfere with concentration and quick movements. Enough on that. We'll want to be well away from here by the time the sun fully rises."

The others nodded their agreement and with Yusuke in the front and Kurama and Hiei at the back, the group slowly disappeared into the darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Whew! Yay! Off they go! What horrors will await them? Stay tuned!

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8tr!


	7. The Quest Begins

AN: Hi everyone! Welcome to the seventh chapter of this lovely story…flips frantically through notebook It is seven, right?

I would like to thank all my beloved reviewers for all the wonderful reviews. They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! XD

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter come after world domination. Apparently, I have not yet accomplished that…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last Time: The others nodded their agreement and with Yusuke in the front and Kurama and Hiei at the back, the group slowly disappeared into the darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So…" Hermione started off. "Where are we going?" Shuffling along with Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama, with Harry and Ron following close behind. The three humans had told the Tantei everything that happened, every detail.

"Well," Kurama decided to continue the conversation. "We need to look for the third Horcrux. That locket Harry and Professor Dumbledore found was a fake, am I right to assume?"

A reluctant nod from Harry confirmed that this was indeed true.

"Did the person who took it leave a clue or somethin'" Yusuke butted in.

Harry's eyes lit up. " Yes!" He exclaimed. "The locket had a note from someone with the initials R.A.B."

Harry took the note and handed it to Kurama slowly, who took it with a reassuring smile and read, "To the Dark lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."

The group glanced at one another. "Wonder what You-Know-Who thinks about that person." Ron mused.

Something was nagging in the back of Kurama's mind. Something that Koenma had only mentioned briefly months before. Then he remembered. Harry had also mentioned this piece of information in his retelling. "Harry, your godfather was named Sirius Black, right?"

Harry, lagging behind with his friends, snapped, "Yeah? So what?"

"His brother's name was Regulus Abdiel Black, correct?" Kurama continued, ignoring the biting tone in the boy's voice.

"Your point being?" Ron asked, still grumpy that the new kids were, in his opinion, 'tagging along'.

"R.A.B. Regulus Abdiel Black." The three Tantei said simultaneously.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "His brother…" he began.

A vein throbbed in Hiei's temple. "Yes, his brother, you imbecile. Did you not hear what Kurama said? You are deaf as well as weak?"

"Hiei." Kurama said softly, but he could not help but smile a little. He then turned to the rest of the group. "You must be tired. We'll camp here for now."

The three humans breathed a collective sigh of relief. They were sore all over, hungry, and thirsty. What confused them further was the fact that the three exchange students showed no sign of tiring, and maintained a swift pace throughout the night.

"What will we eat?" Hermione asked. "We didn't bring any food, and there's nobody close to where we are in the forest. None of us can hunt or identify edible plants." She wrung her hands. "We haven't even traveled a day, and we're about to starve!"

Yusuke winked at Hiei and Kurama and said, "Normally, that would be a bit of a problem, but with Kurama, oh and Hiei, you'll eat better than you'll ever have eaten."

Kurama smiled and inclined his head at the compliment while Hiei merely grunted. "Well, Yusuke, I'm flattered, but you know the drill. You set up camp with these three and Hiei and I will take care of your dinner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiei and Kurama walked back into the campsite, carrying plates fashioned from bark strips and cups made from the hard shells of different fruits. On the plates were small piles of vegetable and some sort of meat. Smoke was rising with the delicious aroma that filled the air.

"Mmmmm. Whatever they're cooking, it smells real good!" Yusuke said. "Oh, hey guys!" He said to Kurama and Hiei emerging from the darkness. The four were gathered around a large fire.

"Dinner's ready!" Kurama exclaimed cheerily. He and Hiei passed out the plates and cups. The two then sat down in the empty space beside Yusuke. The Tantei then began eating the food without hesitation. Yusuke stuffing his face, and Kurama and Hiei gracefully.

"What is this?" Hermione poked her pile of food gingerly.

Yusuke grinned. "One thing after being friends with these two for a while. Don't ask, and nothing bad will happen. The deeper you pry, especially when they don't want you to know, the more you wish you didn't know afterwards."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Very wise, Yusuke. I must say to you three, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Everyone had secrets, some more than others. I can guarantee that there are parts of your life you did not tell us about. However, do not forget that we are no different." He continued eating, though now there was silence, apart for the crackling flames.

Soon after, the plates were cleared and taken by Kurama, who disappeared back into the darkness of the forest. A few moments later, he reappeared empty-handed. At this point, Harry and his friends were too tired to ask.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed…" Ron said with a yawn. He walked over to the bed of ferns that they had laid down previously. Harry and Hermione followed, and the three began whispering urgently.

"Do you think it could be true?' Harry whispered to Ron.

"Mm-hm?" Ron mumbled.

"Whether that's true or not, did you two notice something? It made me wonder about those three more." Hermione muttered.

"What is it, Hermione?"

She hesitated. "Well, it might not be anything, but how could they know what plants to be able to eat? And where on earth did they get the…the meat?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they're taught different things."

Then, Hermione grumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that. 'Mione?"

"That's not all, I said." Hermione repeated. "Did you notice, that we got more food than them? Each of us got at least a third more food. You could tell. They purposely split the food so we got more."

"Well." Ron mumbled. "You go ponder that. I'm going to sleep." With that, he turned over and promptly began snoring. Harry, on the other hand, turned to look at the exchange students on the other side of the fire. He was surprised to see Hiei sitting on the branch of a tree and Kurama standing at the base of it. They seemed to be talking, but it was so quiet that Harry couldn't hear.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked.

Kurama turned around, surprised. "Oh. Harry! Hiei and I are standing guard, of course. After a while, I will wake Yusuke to take my place, and then Hiei will wake me to take his place. We'll continue for the rest of the time."

Hermione listened, tentatively rolling onto her side to hear better.

"Oh. Well…" Harry continued. "Do you want us to take over the shifts sometimes?"

"Oh, no." Kurama placed his hands in front of him. "Don't worry about us! You guys go to sleep, you need it more than us. We'll be fine."

Hermione listened to this, getting more suspicious with all these thoughts about the Japan transfers. _How are they so sure that they'll be fine?_ Narrowing her eyes, she noticed that Harry and Kurama had stopped talking and Kurama went back to whispering to Hiei, who was still sitting up in the tree.

_And what's wrong with Hiei?_ Hermione thought, _why would anyone sane sleep up in a tree? Those three are quite suspicious, I better keep an eye on them……_With that, Hermione slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

"Hiei, the last one finally fell asleep." Kurama whispered. "We should check out Regulus Black's home."

Hiei looked at Kurama. "Hn. Where is it?"

"Well," Kurama replied. "I'm guessing Koenma knows, so we should contact him and get the information.

"Fine, wake up the detective." Hiei agreed.

"Yusuke." Kurama lightly shook Yusuke's shoulder, in hope that he would wake quietly.

Unfortunately, it didn't work, and Yusuke only brought up his arm and swatted Kurama's hands away.

Hiei rolled his eyes in disbelief that a good of a fighter as Yusuke could sleep without a worry about ambushes. "Just leave him here, fox. This will only take a short while, so he can stay here and protect the ningens."

Kurama thought about this for a while and decided that it was a good enough idea. So, he reached into Yusuke's pocket and drew out the communicator.

"Hello?" Kurama opened the communicator. "Is anyone there?" Soon, the face of Koenma popped up on the round screen, and he noticed Kurama.

"'Kurama!" Koenma exclaimed. "How are you guys?" You need some help?"

Kurama smiled at Koenma briefly before answering his questions. "The mission's going fine. We've started our journey in search of the Soul Pieces, although Harry and his friends, Hermione and Ron had to come with us."

Koenma looked a tad bit shocked. "Hiei allowed three ningens to tag along with you guys?"

Kurama chuckled at this, then answered his question. "Well, when we got back to Hogwarts, Voldemort already attacked the school."

Koenma became serious and signaled Kurama to continue.

"No one died- except for the headmaster, Dumbledore."

At the end of this, a loud gasp emanated from the communicator. "Dumbledore died?" Koenma gasped.

A nod from Kurama confirmed this.

"This is a surprise. Hmm, then I agree with you allowing Harry and the others to follow. They might get hurt if they were by themselves."

"The third Horcrux, the locket, was a fake, so we are going after the real one." Kurama informed. "It left a message and we think it might be from Regulus Black. Could Hiei and I get the address to the Black House? We are going to check it out."

Koenma nodded. "Okay, just wait a sec…" Koenma's head disappeared from the screen, but reappeared several minutes later.

"Here, I'll open up a portal for you guys…by the way," Koenma added as he shuffled around, looking for the correct portal. "Why isn't Yusuke going with you?"

Hiei's face appeared beside Kurama's and answered this question. "He won't wake up, so we're leaving him here to protect the weak ningens." Then he added, under his breath, "Unless he gets killed along with them."

"Yusuke will be fine." Kurama stated, then turning back to the communicator. "The portal please, Koenma."

"Aha!" Koenma shouted. "Here it is!" He turned around to face the two Tantei. "When you get there, you have to know that The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is also located at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London, okay? I'm positive no members of the Order, which- " He held up a finger to stop the two demons from questioning. "-is a group of people fighting against Voldemort. They are all at Hogwarts, and I'll be watching you. When you come out, I'll summon the portal for you to come back."

Two nods from Hiei and Kurama confirmed that they understood, and a portal, just big enough for Kurama to squeeze through, appeared at the edge of the giant tree Hiei was resting in earlier.

Without a word, the two demons stepped through the portal and landed in a dim lit street. The front doors of the houses were grimy, the broken glass glimmering dully in the light from the street lamps, the paint peeling from many doors and the heaps of junk at the front steps didn't give a very welcoming sight.

Ignoring this, Kurama and Hiei concentrated the phrase Koenma had told them moments ago, and no sooner had they reached the part that number twelve, Grimmauld Place was supposed to be in that a battered and weak-looking door appeared right between house number eleven and thirteen, followed by the rest of the grim looking house.

Unfazed, they stepped through the door and the darkness welcomed them with open arms.

Kurama took out a seed from his hair and without a word, grew it into a plant that gave off a faint light that evaded the darkness, giving just enough light for Kurama and Hiei to see clearly in the dark.

Walking up the stairs, a different, strong, smell filled the sensed of the two demons. A scent that was recognized by both of them immediately.

"A demon." Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously. "A demon has been here recently."

"Hmm." Kurama replied. "The scent is still strong. It seems that the demon is heading north."

Hiei nodded and followed Kurama back down the stairs. Heading out the door, the portal reappeared, just as Koenma proclaimed.

Soon, the duo appeared once again in the campsite where the others were. Upon seeing Kurama and Hiei, Yusuke, who was sitting idly by the fire, jumped up and ran over to them.

"Where did you guys go? I've been up for about thirty-five minutes worrying!" Yusuke complained.

Kurama smiled. "We went to the house that Regulus Black lived in. Believe it or not, we found out something."

"Oh really!" Exclaimed Yusuke. "What didja find?"

Hiei glared at Yusuke. "Quiet, detective. You'll wake up the ningens."

Lowering his voice, Yusuke repeated the question. "What did you find?"

Kurama answered him. "The strong scent of a demon. Apparently, it came, then headed north."

Yusuke's eyes brightened. "That's awesome! Let's tell Koenma this first clue!" He stuck his hand into his pocket in search for the communicator. "Hey!" His hand shifted inside the pocket. "I can't find the communicator!"

"Don't worry, Yusuke." Kurama chuckled. "I have it right here!"

Yusuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "So, Youko just goes around to take other people's stuff now, eh? And to thing! Stealing from a lord!" He said, throwing his arms up dramatically.

"Oh, please." Kurama waved away Yusuke's performance. "You were the one that wouldn't wake up. I had not choice but to take it, or we would have been unable to contact Koenma. Besides, what kind of lord has such a poor security?" His eyes flashed gold and he grinned slightly, revealing sharp canines that made him look more like Youko by the second.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Yusuke grumbled. "Just don't turn into Youko and scare the kiddies."

Hiei smirked at Kurama. "Stop teasing the fool and contact the toddler."

Another chuckle erupted from Kurama as he opened the communicator once again. Soon, the young ruler's face popped up on the screen.

"Yes?" Koenma said impatiently.

"Well," Kurama began. "We found an important clue. A demon was scented heading north. The smell was relatively fresh."

"North!" Exclaimed Koenma. 'Well, that can't be too hard to find. According to the Book- " Koenma flipped through the book that knows all. "There's only one possible place for a demon to hide with the Soul Piece. We are watching all the other places."

"And what would this place be?" Kurama asked.

"On a mountain, north of Kanito Village. The village should be around a three day walk, less if you hurry."

"Alright, if you say so." Kurama was grinning, and for some reason, that grin made Yusuke uneasy. "Goodbye, and thank you." He snapped the lid of the communicator shut.

"Well, then, this morning, we are going to do a little…searching."

Yusuke eyed Kurama suspiciously. "What kind of searching? What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing important." His eyes twinkled in amusement. "You'll see when the time comes."

Hiei growled. _What are you up to, kitsune?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry and his friends awoke to the smell of the sizzling meat Hiei 'found' in the forest. Harry yawned and propped himself up on his elbows.

"What's cooking?' He questioned.

"Harry," Yusuke said. "Didn't I say not to ask?"

"Oh, yeah." Still sleepy, Harry stumbled to the crackling fire, where a dish of meat was waiting for the three. "Did you eat ye?"

"Yes." Kurama answered. He stationed himself across from Harry. "I have a question to ask you, Harry."

Harry looked up from his plate. "What?"

"What are some of the most popular ways of travel?" Kurama inquired.

"Ummm, there's broom, Floo powder,-"

Kurama looked up. "Is this common?"

"Yes, most wizards use that." Harry blinked.

"Oh, so we can use it too! Cause we might know where the third So- Horcrux is." Yusuke butted in.

Harry looked happy for a second, until Hermione spoke, after she and Ron had joined Harry by the fire. " We need a fireplace to travel and most importantly, the Floo powder."

"So, any wizards' house would have it, right?" Kurama questioned.

The three nodded.

"Nothing to worry about, then!" Kurama smiled. "After we eat, we can head on our way. Don't worry about how to get there. I'll take care of that."

By now, both Hiei and Yusuke eyed Kurama wearily, wondering what was going on inside his head.

The Tantei waited patiently until the three finished, and again, Kurama, this time with Hiei's help, carried the dishes and any traces of the camp away. They returned soon after, again empty-handed.

"Well, let's go!" Yusuke yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The group stood in front of a large farm, located by the fringe of the forest.

"What are we doing here?" Harry and Ron asked, puzzled.

"You'll see." Kurama replied, turning away. He said a few words to Yusuke and Hiei in Japanese, and their eyes widened.

"You're not serious." Yusuke said, shocked.

"Am I?" Kurama said, grinning slyly. "You'll just have to see…."

TO BE CONTINUED…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whoooooooooooooooo! Fini! Let's all celebrate! It's like, eight minutes before midnight right now, and once again, I am dead.

Can anyone guess what Kurama is planning to do? I don't think it's that hard to guess…maybe cause I wrote it though….

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8tr!


	8. The First Demon

AN: I would like to thank all my reviewers, THANK YOU!…and let the battle begin!

Disclaimer: Nothing owned…

SPOILERS (maybe)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Last time:

"You're not serious." Yusuke said, surprised.

"Am I?" Kurama said, grinning. "You'll just have to see…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Turning around, Kurama blocked the views of the three young wizards and witch so they couldn't see what he was doing. Pulling out a seed from his hair, he had it grow into a long vine-like plant, which had tiny spikes at the tips.

Seeing Yusuke and Hiei watching with interest, he smirked and stuck the plant's tip into the keyhole located at the front of the door handle.

Soon, a soft click was heard and Kurama took the plant out.

"There we go, this house welcomes us with open arms." With that, Kurama opened the door into the farmhouse.

"Where are the inhabitants to this dwelling?" Hiei asked, stepping into the small, cozy farmhouse.

"Oh, they'll find themselves busy with some oddly behaving crops. Wheat, I believe it was." Kurama said, inspecting his fingers.

The three humans followed cautiously behind. "This isn't right!" Hermione complained. "What if we get caught?"

"Quiet, ningen." Hiei growled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances at the word, and Ron smirked.

Kurama strode over to the fireplace and peered into a small, black ceramic pot on the mantle. It was filled with a sparkling, dust like substance. Floo powder.

"I'll go first." Kurama pinched a small amount of the powder between his fingers. "I'll take it that you step in and say the name of the destination?"

Harry nodded and looked back to the front door, as if expecting the owners to burst in any minute.

Kurama threw in the powder and stepped in as the fire turned emerald green.

"Kanito Village!" he called out. He was swept up and spun at a dizzying speed. Kurama managed to land gracefully in what seemed to be a small hut. There was a large pot of Floo powder here, next to the fireplace.

A sign on the wall said 'Welcome to Kanito Village'. _Hmm…it seems like this is a sort of pit stop for travelers._ Kurama thought. Suddenly, a voice rang inside his head.

**Fox.**

**Yes, Hiei? What is it?**

**The three ningens have left-**

Three thumps caused Kurama to turn around and chuckle. The three humans had arrived and were piled in a heap in the fireplace. Standing, they joined Kurama and began brushing their clothes.

**Yes, they are all here. Where's Yusuke?**

At the other end, Hiei snorted. **That's the problem. The idiot refuses to step into the flames.**

Kurama sighed, and then began to talk to Yusuke. **Yusuke, come on. We're all here, the flames won't hurt you.**

**Fine, fine.**

Another two thuds were heard as Hiei and Yusuke landed. Yusuke was in a head in front of Hiei, who was looking down disdainfully at the boy.

"Move, detective." Hiei growled. Yusuke got up and scampered to stand beside Kurama, who smiled and shook his head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The mountain itself was not altogether too hard to climb. However, once they were at the top, they were faced with…a minor problem.

"I don't see anything." Ron stated flatly.

Kurama, however, was scanning the ground for anything suspicious.

Something on the ground flashed and caught the former thief's eyes. "There's something on the ground, we need to go back down."

Ron and Harry groaned, unhappy about the idea of going back down the mountain they just climbed.

"How do you know if anything's down there? For all we know, you could be wrong again." Harry protested, not wanting to go back down.

Hiei looked at the young wizards in disdain. "Fine. You ningens-"

The three 'ningens' exchanged looks once again, before Hiei continued. "Can stay up here while we go down and check."

"That's a good idea." Kurama agreed. "No matter what happens down there, do not follow after."

After earning three nods from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the three Rakai Tantei descended down, onto the ledge below.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I smell a demon around here." Hiei informed the other two as he dashed from tree to tree, searching fro the source of the strong smell, not unlike the one found back in the Black house.

"Oh, look!" Yusuke pointed to a cave. "A cave!" (AN: That sounds really stupid…ah, well…)

Kurama walked towards the opening of the cave. "I'm guessing, if anything's going to hide, it would be in there. Let's go."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Up above, Harry began cautiously finding his way down to the cave he had seen the other three disappear into.

"Hey, Harry! They told us not to go down!" Hermione said, confused.

"Well, it's been awhile. Besides, I want to see what they're up to."

Ron nodded. "Let's go then!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The three humans followed the others ahead of them as quietly as they could. When they stopped, the Hogwarts trio darted behind a large rock.

**The humans followed us.** Hiei snarled. **They didn't listen at all.**

**Kuso!** Complained Yusuke. **Now we gotta watch out for them!**

**It's okay.** Kurama informed. **Let's run for it, and I can leave a plant here to protect and keep them here until we come back.**

**Okay.** Yusuke nodded. **Ready, steady, go!**

They ran deep inside the cave, through the tunnel. **Drop the plant, kitsune!** Hiei ordered.

**Wait.** The three reached a cavern, and Kurama gently set the plant down where the mouth of the tunnel led into the cavern.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron looked around him. "Eh? Where did they go? They were here just a second ago."

"Maybe they disapparated." Harry suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "No, normally, if someone disapparated, a popping sound would usually appear." She sighed. "We'll just follow the tunnel."

They ran through the tunnels, until they were finally met with a wall of thick vines and thorns. Through the gaps, they saw the three transfers standing, tense and watching.

Despite their best efforts, they could not break through the wall that Kurama had set. The three, however, continued to try until a smooth, silky voice sounded.

"Welcome to my cave…my name is Kayechi." (AN: Hmm, sounds kinda cliché…oh well! Let's continue!)

Hiei glared at the demon, growling deep in his throat. "Who are you?"

The demon laughed. "Did I just not say so?" His laughter subdued, leaving him smirking at Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke.

The demon, Kayechi, had oily, wavy hair. His sharp, beady black eyes stared at the three Tantei. A smirk that looked as if it was permanently stuck on his face, and he wore a fur jacket, accompanied by long silky pants that reached his feet.

"Shall we begin?"

The demon locked eyes with Yusuke, who immediately fell still, eyes becoming blank. Kurama, sensing something was wrong, began to stride over to where Yusuke was standing.

Before he got halfway, Kayechi turned his gaze to him, and he froze and dropped to his knees. Hiei, the last still clear minded, saw Kurama visibly try to resist whatever had happened, before shaking uncontrollably.

"What have you done?" Hiei snarled.

"Patience, my little friend. The kitsune is merely reacquainting himself with some old friends. As for the other one, a little-hallucination, you could call it- would be enough. Now it's your turn."

Hiei found himself subjected to the same treatment as his two companions. He staggered, to find himself leaning against the cool stonewall.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The fog rolled away, leaving Yusuke very confused. He looked down at the arms, and to his alarm, saw them covered with blood.

Some of this blood was his own. He recognized the lashes of Kurama's Rose Whip and some neat slices from Hiei's katana. However, the majority of the blood was not his.

Yusuke looked around, and with mounting terror, ran over to a still form. Many still forms. When he approached it, he found it to be the bodies of Keiko, Botan, Atsuko, and Kuwabara.

"No…no!" Yusuke felt his eyes sting. Then, he saw two more prone figures. He dashed over to them, and recognized them to be Kurama and Hiei. With a flicker of hope, he noticed them both to be breathing, though covered with blood.

"Yu-Yusuke…" Kurama choked out.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked, trying not to panic.

"De-demon for…c-control…" He gasped out." Idiot." Hiei breathed from the other side. "You've f-failed the mission." Then, they both lay still. Yusuke realized what they meant. Their blood was on his hands.

He had killed them. Suddenly, he remembered something else Hiei had said. _Mission…What mission?_ Yusuke pondered hard. _I remember! We were battling a demon, and…he must have done this!_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A figure approached Kurama through the dense fog. With a swish, someone, or something landed behind him. He turned to see someone who he had thought was long dead.

"Hello, my little kitsune." Karasu said, smirking.

"Karasu!"

Surprised to see me?" He questioned, studying Kurama.

Kurama looked at Karasu in fear. "I-I thought you were dead!"

"Well, you were wrong, Youko." Another voice drifted through the mist, one with a familiar ring to it.

"Kuronue?" Kurama blinked in astonishment. "You're still alive?"

"No thanks to you." His face twisted into a sneer. "Leaving me behind while you ran for your precious little life. What kind of friend are you?"

"You told me that-" Kurama trailed off, looking frightened, confused, and guilty.

Kuronue snarled. "Did you honestly think I would enjoy death? You should suffer the same traitor, though not by my hand." He turned and walked away, leaving Kurama alone with Karasu.

Kurama stared at Kuronue's retreating back. "No…don't go!" He whispered hoarsely. Suddenly, he felt something brush against his arm, and he jumped back just in time to avoid it.

Karasu's bomb exploded right beside Kurama's arm, making Kurama temperately dazed then an arm shot out besides him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Kuronue! Come back! Don't leave me here! Please!" Kurama shouted out before the mists engulfed him, Karasu, and Kuronue's shadow, getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A demon had been terrorizing humans for a month, Koenma had said. Koenma sent Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei to exterminate him.

"What was the name of the demon, kitsune?" Hiei asked Kurama. They walked to a mountain where the demon was. Kurama looked away and did not reply.

"Kitsune?" Hiei tried again.

Yusuke turned. "Why are you still trying to fit in with us? You never will. Why would we work with a Forbidden Child?"

Hiei stepped back, shocked. "W-what?"

"You heard me! Scram!"

Hiei felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. How could this have happened? He could only watch at Yusuke and Kurama's retreating backs. Suddenly, he felt hands shaking him…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hiei? Hiei, wake up!" Hiei opened his eyes groggily. He was slumped against a cave wall, Yusuke shaking his arm. It all came back to him.

They were fighting a demon! His heart lightened. Kurama and Yusuke never said those things to him! Hiei then saw red whiplashes and cuts on Yusuke's arm.

"How did you get those?" Hiei asked, staring at the slightly bleeding cuts.

Yusuke cringed. "Did you have a vision, a hallucination too?" he asked.

Hiei nodded, then said reluctantly.

"You and Kurama couldn't stand to work with a Forbidden Child." The bitterness in his voice was obvious.

Yusuke sighed. "In mine, my demon form killed everyone. Everyone! You two must have fought back…"

Hiei nodded. "Has Kurama woken up yet?"

Yusuke gasped. "I forgot! I didn't check yet. I came over here first." He looked around the cavern, to see Kurama kneeling in the center.

The two ran over to him, and stared at his wide-open eyes. In them, they saw terror, confusion, and sadness.

Suddenly, they saw a cut open without warning on his shoulder, blood oozing out slowly.

Yusuke shook the fox demon, but could not seem to wake him. Several new cuts opened by this time.

"I see you two have awoken." Kayechi stepped out of the shadows.

"What have you done to him?" Yusuke shouted, copying Hiei's earlier statement.

"Pretty much the same I did to you. Your friend will find himself fighting a losing battle!"

Hiei growled. "Against who?"

Kayechi smirked. "Ah, what was his name again? Karasu?"

Hiei and Yusuke blanched. "You creep!" Yusuke screamed. "What else can you do? Kurama beat that dude before, and he can do it again!"

Kayechi smiled an I-know-more-than-you-smile, before his expression turned mock thoughtful. "Why yes, I believe I did do something else. Sent another old friend to him. Now what was his name? Now, when I sent him, mind you, he was quite angry at the kitsune. Quite angry indeed."

Hiei remembered Kurama once telling him about a partner of crime he had. One who had died to let Kurama run. But it couldn't be. Not him. "Kuronue?" Hiei said hollowly.

Kayechi snapped his fingers. "That's right! Now your friend will not wake up, as long as I'm still alive. He's not even getting the worst memory he could have. I wonder what it would be like for him to experience utter loneliness. If others he thought to be his friends abandoned him…" A sarcastic sigh followed. "How sad it must be for him."

Both Hiei and Yusuke growled at Kayechi. "Wake him up, _now_!" Hiei snarled.

"Why, how much you care for your kitsune, _Forbidden Child_."

The two glared at the other one, distanced away from them and charged at him. "Die, Kayechi!" (AN: Urgh…I'm hating the name more and more…no matter, hope you're not getting attached to it…)

The demon took a step back. "Are you sure that is wise?" He sneered at the charging demons before disappearing and appearing right behind Kurama.

He reached inside his cloak and conjured up a silver dagger, and pressed it to Kurama's throat.

"If you try to kill me, I'll have to kill your companion in return."

Yusuke and Hiei stopped abruptly. "Don't touch him!" Both shouted out at the same time.

Kayechi threw his head back and laughed. "I knew it. You couldn't harm me if I still have the fox demon under my control."

Hiei and Yusuke's eyes flashed dangerously but made no move to attack Kayechi.

"See? After I finish you guys up, I'm going to kill those kids hiding behind the plants." Kayechi cackled, saying that loud enough so only Hiei and Yusuke can hear.

Yusuke, noticing Harry, Hermione, and Ron behind them, hissed to Hiei. "What are they doing here?"

"Hn. Stupid ningens."

Both turned their attention back to Kayechi though when they smelt more blood, from where Kayechi pressed the dagger a little too hard.

"Opps. My mistake." And Kayechi looked up, grinning evilly at Yusuke and Hiei.

They could only watch bitterly as Kayechi laughed and pressed the wound on Kurama's throat harder than necessary, producing more of the scarlet liquid leaking through.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Karasu, let me go!" Kurama screamed out in pain as another one of Karasu's bombs exploded near his back.

"Now, why would I do that?" Karasu smirked, "It took so long to find my kitsune again, you think I'll just let you go? Anyways, if you die here, you can stay with me forever!" His happy laughs reflected his feelings of the current position.

Pain clouded Kurama's mind as he felt another wound appear on his throat. _Wait…throat?_ _Karasu's bombs never went near any parts of my face. Where did this wound come from?_

Thinking harder, images flashed by of Hiei and Yusuke fighting an unknown demon.

_What are they doing?_ He thought. _Did we have another mission? Hmm…_Kurama's eyes lit up. _We were on a mission, and we started to fight that demon, Kayechi! Meaning…this isn't real!_

Kurama grinned as he realized this and put his new found plan to action.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei and Yusuke could only watch, as more wounds appeared on Kurama, and his blood decorated the floors beneath him.

Then…Kurama's eyes became more focused, and looked up at them. He blinked, smiled, and winked at Hiei and Yusuke. **I'll handle the rest.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yah! Chappie fini! I'm so happy! Hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last. Please blame all typos on the giant snow bunny outside my window, bothering me by asking for pudding. XD.

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya 8tr!


	9. Splitting

A/N: I'm back! How are you people? I will, once again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They were so nice! Bawl my eyes out They make me feel all happy! LOL! Anyways, I shall stop babbling and go on with the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter, because if I did, believe me when I say things would be verrrrry different.

SPOILERS (maybe)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time: Hiei and Yusuke could only watch as more wounds appeared on Kurama, and his blood decorated the floors beneath him.

Then…Kurama's eyes became more focused, and looked up at them. He blinked, smiled, and winked at Hiei and Yusuke. **I'll handle the rest. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama started to concentrate his energy to one particular seed in his hair, the Rose Whip.

_I mustn't move suddenly._ Kurama thought. _Better not let Kayechi notice that I broke his spell. _

**Hiei, Yusuke. **Kurama informed. **Help me distract Kayechi so I can attack.**

**Got it!** Yusuke answered. **You just worry about killing the demon and getting outta there. **

Kurama smiled slightly and dropped something on the ground before grabbing the whip that was slowly inching down to his hands. (A/N: You tell me how. I have yet to figure out how someone can be both deaf and blind and still fight…..LOL!)

"Hmm?" Kayechi murmured questioningly, noticing the slight movement from Kurama when he grabbed the Rose Whip.

Yusuke took notice of this, panicked, and spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "Why are you working for a human?"

Kayechi, distracted from Kurama, answered. " Human? I'm not working for a ningen, where did you hear such a thing?"

By now, the answer had caught the interest of the other two youkai, and they too paused at whatever they were doing to listen to Kayechi.

"We heard that you are helping a Voldemort dude to protect his soul piece." Yusuke said.

"Well…" Kayechi thought out loud. "Since I'm going to kill you three, it won't do any harm to know a bit about us before you die."

Hiei scoffed inwardly. **Kitsune, you had better kill this teme soon. I can't take much more of his arrogance.**

Kurama chuckled back. **Remind you of anyone? Anyways, don't worry. I'm working on it. Meanwhile, let's just hear what he has to say. It may be useful.**

"Hn." (A/N: Hiei's famous reply! How I love it. So easily used to end a conversation! XD!)

"We are a group of four." Kayechi continued, still basking in his 'glow of victory'. "The siblings, Manabe and Monoke, our leader, Sakumaru, and I. Sakumaru has contacted a weak ningen, this Voldemort, and made a deal."

Hiei scrutinized Kayechi carefully. "What kind of deal?"

"Simple." Kayechi smirked. "We help with his plans to kill Harry Potter, and we get the human world after Voldemort takes over."

"Well, too bad you won't accomplish your plans." With that, Kurama turned around and lashed out the Rose Whip at the surprised Kayechi.

The three Tantei watched as the sharp spikes on the Rose Whip came closer to contact with Kayechi's throat…until he smirked and jumped back.

"I knew it." Kayechi gloated. "When I saw that slight movement from your body, I knew that you were awake. Too bad your plan to kill me failed, though it is impressive that you managed to escape from your own fears."

Hiei snarled. "Damn youkai."

Yusuke nodded, agreeing with Hiei. "Just die already, and stop wasting our time!"

"Waste your time?" Kayechi's eyes narrowed. " You are the ones wasting my time. You had a chance to kill me, but you failed!"

Kayechi took another step back. "Here's where your life ends."

"Gotcha." Kurama smirked, and raised his hands.

"Huh?" Kayechi looked at Kurama strangely. "What are you-"

Kayechi stopped in mid-sentence, for beneath his feet, a plant was growing in size. It wrapped it's green tentacle-like vines around Kayechi's body, getting tighter by the minute.

"What! Where did this come from?"

"Why, don't you recall?" Kurama questioned, blinking innocently. "I remember dropping a seed on the ground and waiting for you to step near it."

Smiling, Kurama clenched his fingers and watched as the plant got tighter and tighter. Cracking was heard as ribs snapped like dry twigs in the plant's deadly grasp. The demon's face was paling, and his eyes losing the spark of life. (A/N: ouch….but that sounds really cheesy, no?)

"How- what?" Kayechi wheezed as he felt his life being squeezed away. His head fell, and he struggled to breathe.

Kurama turned away. "The Devil's Anaconda." He said, giving the name of another of his trusted plants. "Literally squeezes the life out of the prey." By the time he finished, the plant slackened and shriveled back into a seed, which was picked up by Kurama. Kayechi's body fell forward to land in a heap on the ground.

"Why are you letting him go, Kurama?" Yusuke called anxiously from the other side of the cavern.

Kurama smiled bitterly. "Go? He's not going anywhere. You've heard his last words. Today was his death day."

Behind the wall of vines, Harry's mouth fell open. "He k-killed him?"

Hermione's eyes were open wide. "How could he do that? Take a life so easily? He was so nice!" By now, she was almost in hysterics.

Harry and Ron managed to pat her on the back awkwardly, despite being in their own states of shock.

Hermione buried her face in her hands. "How could he? How could he?" She mumbled over and over.

The Tantei turned to see the humans clutching the vines, staring at them.

Hiei glanced back at Kurama. **What are we going to tell them?**

**Should we tell them about our mission?** Questioned Yusuke.

**Not yet.** Kurama informed. **The time is not right. We will tell part of the truth, only bend it a little.**

"That 'person', Kayechi, seems to be an assassin, hired by Voldemort." Kurama bent down and picked out the golden locket stuffed inside Kayechi's coat pocket. He gave the humans a wan smile, but the smile froze as he saw the three backing away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurama asked quietly, smile disappearing completely to be replaced by a look of genuine concern.

"You killed him with a _plant_ and you took something fro a dead person." Harry stated monotonously.

"Yeah! Who kills someone with a plant? And then takes something from them?" Ron said, shock caving into revulsion. (A/N: So they're a bunch of brats….whatever)

Kurama seemed to shrink, stunned by what he was hearing. "He left me with no choice! He tried to kill me, Harry. Besides, I only took it because-" His explanations were cut off by Hermione, her voice shrill.

"You could've tried to keep him alive!" She cried. "And you two, Yusuke, Hiei, you would've killed him too! Is this all natural for you or something? Have we befriended monsters and killing machines?"

Part of Kurama felt like going on a rampage, and killing off all these 'pesky little ningens', but a larger part of him felt that that would not be the best course of action to take. He restrained himself and took a deep breath. Before he could say anything though, there came something very unexpected.

"We're not staying with you anymore." Harry said resolutely, starting to walk away.

"What?" Yusuke asked, completely taken aback.

"You heard me." Harry said. He shared a look with the other two and saw them nod, confirming his decision.

Hiei snorted. "You are a fool. How do expect to find the other S- Horcruxes without us? You will be killed before you can even make it to the next destination."

"We're stronger than you think." Harry said stubbornly.

"Yeah?" Yusuke asked, automatically siding with Hiei and Kurama. "How are you going to know where the next Horcrux is?"

"Uh-" Ron stuttered, trying to think of a reason. "We'll figure something out; we don't need your help."

"If you wish to die," Hiei paused. "Leave and do not return."

Without a word, Harry turned around and headed out the cave, with Ron following close behind. Hermione looked at the Tantei and left with Harry and Ron, occasionally glancing back uncertainly at the three left behind.

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed. "Our mission was to protect them, not let them go off on their own and get killed!"

"Don't be a baka." Hiei retorted. "We'll just follow behind the humans and protect them without them knowing."

"Eh? Well, that's a good idea. How come you didn't think of it, Kurama?" Yusuke grinned.

Kurama reddened slightly. "I wasn't thinking. Anyhow, it's a good thing Hiei is here to help out."

"Tch." Hiei turned his head to the side. "Stop talking and get going. We can't lose the scent of the ningens."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Harry…" Hermione glanced at the fuming boy-who-lived. "How are we going to survive? Or know where to look for the Horcruxes without the Japanese transfers?"

"It's not hard!" Harry snapped. "We have money to buy food with, and we can ask around for information. If there's trouble, we have our wands!"

Hermione continued timidly. "Was I too…mean? They might have been trying to help!" (A/N: Too late for regrets now!)

"It's fine, Hermione!" Ron comforted. "Stop worrying. I bet they don't even care!"

"Yeah! I'm sure they won't miss us. Besides, if they could kill that guy, a complete stranger, they won't hesitate to kill us." Harry said hotly.

"That reminds me." Hermione said. "How did he kill the guy anyways? It doesn't really make sense."

"Now that you mention it…" Ron replied, turning to Harry, who walked a few more steps, then stopped.

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, what if it wasn't his, Shuichi, I mean, what if it wasn't his fault? How could he tell the plant what to do? What if the seed was just…there?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeah, right! He picked it up and everything. Besides, didn't you see him drop it?" Harry barked.

"Sure! And then he made a seed grow into a giant plant." Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry spluttered. "He um… probably used his wand!"

"Well…" Hermione said thoughtfully. "We did only see his back."

"Did you guys see that Yusuke kid lift his finger? Like it was a weapon?" Ron snorted, eager to join in the conversation.

Harry rolled his eyes. "As if that could shoot anything." By now, they had reached the entrance of the cave. Sunlight filtered in, illuminating the mossy walls.

"So…where to?" Hermione ventured, after the awkward silence that fell upon them.

"We should go back to the village. Then, we can find somewhere to stay for the night and ask around for information in the morning." Harry replied, taking full control of their current situation.

"That's a good idea." Ron moaned. "I'm so tired after all the traveling we did today. Plus, seeing someone get killed is not of my list of fun activities."

Hermione spoke once again. "Let's hurry up then. We can probably make it by nightfall."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Seems like they are going back to Kanito Village." Kurama communicated, following close behind the three Hogwarts students, who were trampling through the forest to get to their destination. (A/N: He was following closely, but not close enough for them to notice!)

"Well, they better be careful." Hiei growled out. "By the amount of noise they are making, enemies can probably hear them coming miles away."

Yusuke grinned. "Why do you think we are here?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I am not a complete fool, unlike you, detective."

"Well, excuse me!" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh, shut up." Hiei breathed out. "I was merely pointing out the carelessness of the ningens, and now you for being so loud."

Yusuke grumbled, after being unable to think of a good comeback.

Kurama chuckled at his friends' behaviour, before delivering his own train of thoughts. "It would be wise of us to stay near Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they are asleep, no?"

Hiei grunted out a reply. "Doesn't matter to me if they get hurt or not. As long as they are not dead, their health is unimportant."

"How nice of you." Yusuke replied back sarcastically. "Anyways, I think it's a good idea." His eyes brightened. "Harry and the others planned to stay at a hotel somewhere, right? If they do, we'll get a good place to sleep and a good meal!"

"What, our cooking wasn't good enough for your tastes?" Teased Kurama, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"No, no, it was good." Yusuke replied. "Just kinda hard to eat something when I have no clue to what it is."

"For all you know, you could have eaten demon flesh." Hiei cut in.

"Ah, gross!" Yusuke shot out to Hiei's smirking face. "You can't feed those to humans, you know!"

"Don't be so gullible, Yusuke." Kurama said. "Hiei was just kidding. Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Anyways," Kurama spoke happily, "Seems like we've all arrived back at Kanito Village!"

"Finally!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yes! We're finally here!" Ron cried out happily, jumping for joy.

"Oh, thank goodness." Waving a hand in her face to cool herself off, Hermione took in the view of the village just up ahead. "We can finally rest!"

Walking through the quiet little town, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked for any sign of any kind of hotel or lodging for them to stay in.

"Harry." Ron started. "This town is a wizards' town, right?"

"I dunno." Harry replied. "But they accept our money. I just saw a guy handing a gallon to an old lady that was buying something."

"That's fine, then." Hermione noticed a quiet little building up ahead, with the word HOTEL printed across the top of the entrance. "Oh, there's a hotel! Let's go!" (A/N: Oh jeez….it's that Yusuke with the cave thing all over again. Except this time, it's Hermione with a hotel! …..I'm speechless….)

As the three rushed towards the hotel, none of them noticed the pair of eyes in the alleyway watching them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They went in the hotel." Yusuke cheered. "I knew it!"

"Hold on, Yusuke. Do you sense anything here?" Kurama inquired.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, spotting something. He disappeared and reappeared a moment later, hand clutching the head of a demon. "Hn. Weak D-class demon. It was following the ningens."

"Urgh." Yusuke gagged. "Hiei, did you have to show us?"

"Yes." Hiei said matter-of-factly.

"Looks like they got their room. We'll wait a while, then do the same." Kurama stated patiently, stopping yet another possible fistfight.

Yusuke sank down to it cross-legged against the whitewashed wall of a small house.

"Tired?" Kurama asked, grinning down at Yusuke wolfishly. (A/N: Foxishly?)

Yusuke shrugged. "Meh. Sort of."

Hiei smirked. "Once again, you have proven yourself to be useless."

Kurama turned his head. "Let's go. It's been long enough already." He strode into the hotel, and stopped in front of the unattended counter. Yusuke, followed by Hiei, stepped beside Kurama. Yusuke reached out a hand to ring the bell, and soon, shuffling feet were heard.

"Oh, more guests?" The old man asked. Upon seeing no reaction, he reached out a hand for the money.

Kurama reached into his money pocket and pulled out the appropriate amount of money for one room. "Three beds please. It would be helpful if it is near the last room that was checked into."

"Friends?" The old man asked.

Yusuke grinned. "You could say that." After, the old man handed them the key and directed them to their room for the night.

The three Tantei arrived at an old, worn out door. Yusuke almost yanked the door off its hinges, causing Kurama to wince.

"Be careful, Yusuke." Kurama stopped at the foot of one bed. "Let's have a good night of sleep and wake up early next morning. I think taking shifts will be unnecessary, as Hiei and I will most likely wake if there is a disturbance."

"Kitsune, you know I don't sleep on these." Hiei said, kicking the bed.

"I know, but the man may have become suspicious. After all, people don't usually like sleeping on windowsills and such." Kurama gave Hiei grin. "Now rest, and tomorrow, we will once again, get started."

To BE CONTINUED…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: If you're wondering why Harry is so suspicious, just pretend that they didn't get a really clear view to the fight. He didn't like seeing the death because it reminded him too much of what happened to Dumbledore, Sirius, Lily, James, etc. Sorry this chapter took so long to update! I'll try to be faster next time! Gomen!

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8tr!


	10. Together Again

AN: It's, once again, the update of a new chapter! Ten chapters, YAHOO! I finally made it to ten chapters, I'm so happy! …You want me to shut up? Lol…Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews I got for the last chapter, I hope you keep on reviewing my story. Enjoy this chapter!

Note-to-self: Must kill little brother. You know what he did! He reviewed me, while I was still logged in, and made it look like I reviewed myself, again! You know what…maybe I should just kill both him and my friend…

Disclaimer: …so I don't own them…that doesn't mean I never will! After I kidnap them, I will rightfully make them my! Evil music fills background MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…sorry, I just had too much sugar…

SPOILERS (maybe)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Last time:_

"_Kitsune, you know I don't sleep on these." Hiei said, kicking the bed._

"_I know, but the man may have become suspicious. Now sleep, and tomorrow, we will once again, get started."_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yusuke awoke to hands gently shaking him. He opened his eyes and squinted to see a blurry outline of Kurama.

"Morning!" Kurama said, satisfied that Yusuke was now awake. "We need to hurry so you can eat breakfast before the others get outside for the meal."

"Mmm, 'kay…" Yusuke lifted his legs out of the bed, sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "Where's Hiei?"

"Taking a walk, I suppose. He should be back-ah, Hiei, you're back." Kurama said To Hiei, who was standing beside him now.

"Oh, and I forgot!" Yusuke exclaimed. "How are your cuts and stuff, Kurama?"

"Fine. I took care of them last night. And yours?"

"Okay." Yusuke rubbed his forearms ruefully. "A little sore, but okay."

"Hiei, you're fine, I presume?" Kurama turned to Hiei.

"Hn."

"That's good." Kurama smiled.

"Geez." Yusuke looked cross. "How do you understand these replies Hiei say?"

"That," Kurama said teasingly, "Would be a secret between us forever. Now get up, and we'll head out for breakfast."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rapping sound at the door woke up the sleepy wizard from a good night's rest. "Harry! Ron! Get up now!"

"Hermione." Ron groaned. "It's way too early to be up, so go back to sleep." With that, he slumped back into bed and pointedly ignored the frightful shrieks of the witch outside the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" Nov giving up, Hermione continuously shrieked at the boys' door.

"I dunno." Harry murmured sleepily. "Six a.m.?"

"WRONG!" Hermione shouted, voice slightly muffled by the door. "We overslept! It's already nine thirty!"

"Pity." Ron muttered. This was followed by a short period of silence. The two boys glanced at each other anxiously. They knew Hermione was too stubborn to leave now.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry called, sleepiness gone.

Silence.

"Hermione?" Ron and Harry yelled at the door in unison.

"If you must know," Hermione said tensely. "I am trying to decide which spell I should use to break your door into a million tiny pieces."

"Fine! We're up!" Ron cried, throwing his hands up. He and Harry had both been a little alarmed at what Hermione threatened to do, with the amount of spells she knew.

Grumbling, the boys got changed and got ready to head out. Opening the door, they saw a disgruntled Hermione glaring at them.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "Took you long enough!"

"Let's go get breakfast then?" Questioned Ron, trying to lighten Hermione's mood.

"Fine." She grumbled, not acting like her usual self.

Hermione turned around and walked towards the opening of the hotel and walked into the sunlight. The two boys followed behind, not wanting to fire her temper up once again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Glancing back at the two forms logging behind, she questioned.

"Something edible would be good." Harry replied. "You can pick."

"Well, I think-" Hermione suddenly stopped and looked around her.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh, I thought I saw a flash of red…must have been my imagination." Hermione shrugged then continued on her way for something to eat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Look at that, Kurama!" Yusuke hissed. "Hermione saw your hair, so be careful will you? Your red hair doesn't really help in these stealth missions."

"Be quiet, Yusuke." Kurama rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not the one wearing a bottle of gel in my hair."

"I'm not wearing a bottle of gel in my hair!" Yusuke argued back. "It's only half a bottle!"

"Shut up, or I'll rip out your tongue." Hiei growled.

Yusuke grumbled. "You always take Kurama's side."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sitting around the table, the Hogwarts trio started discussing plans for their quest.

"Well," Hermione started. "I personally think we should go back to the wizard society, and work from there. His doesn't seem like a likely place to find the next Horcrux."

"Yeah, we don't really have any." Ron grunted back.

"I don't think it matters so much." Hermione shrugged. "As long as Voldemort and the Death Eaters don't obtain them, we should be able to find them eventually."

(AN: that's what they think! Oh, boy, how wrong was she! Shakes head at Hermione)

"So let's go back to the room with the floo powder and travel back!" Harry suggested.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed, nodding his head along with Harry. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Getting up, Harry paid for breakfast and trotted towards the tow waiting at the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While following the three humans, Kurama attempted to figure out the Horcrux.

"I wonder how you destroy the Soul Piece. Is there some way to extract it, then destroy it that you know of, Hiei?" Kurama asked, fingering the locket.

"Hn."

Kurama sighed, while Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. "You two are communicating in that language again!" He warned teasingly.

Kurama chuckled and cast an apologetic glance a Yusuke. "What Hiei means is no."

"Pass me the locket." Yusuke ordered. He caught the pendant as it was flipped through the air. "I think you're thinking too much, Kurama."

"Maybe Koenma would know." Kurama mused. "Or perhaps I have a plant that will-"

CRACK.

He whirled around in mid-sentence. Yusuke stood behind him, with a locket broken into three pieces.

"Yusuke, what did you do?" Kurama said, shocked, as he stared at the broken locket.

"I said you were thinking too much." Yusuke drawled. "So I just broke it, much simpler than whatever you were blabbing about."

"So you just broke it with your hands!" Still in shock, Kurama said in disbelieve. "Do you know how rash that was? You could have made the soul escape back to the host…or something!"

"Yeah, but did you fell anything coming out from the Soul Piece after I broke it? I didn't, Hiei didn't, did you?" Yusuke shot back at Kurama.

"Well…" Kurama looked thoughtful. "No, I did not." He admitted. "But, how do you know Hiei didn't?"

"I guessed." Yusuke admitted. "He didn't react."

"Hn."

"Well, you guessed right." Kurama muttered, still upset by Yusuke's actions.

Yusuke nodded smugly.

"The ningens are leaving." Hiei's voice penetrated Kurama's thoughts and dragged him back to reality.

"Oh!" Kurama said. "Of course, let's get going then."

Walking quietly, the three slipped out of the alley they were resting at and followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione quietly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Onwards!" Hermione squealed with glee as she and the boys started to march towards the cottage to travel back into the wizarding society.

"Geez, why are you so happy today?" Complained Ron, expression not unlike someone who had just ate a lemon. "Is it 'cause you got to wake us up from our beauty sleep?"

"Why yes!" Hermione grinned back cheekily. "It would be my life's mission to-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione's body suddenly shot undergrounds after he huge leap she took forward into the pile of leaves on the ground.

"Hermione?" Harry and Ron cried out in unison and rushed towards the new black hole, discovered hidden under the leaves.

"I'm fine!" She called up. "It's a soft landing, so I'm not hurt…but I can't really distinguish where I am…" She trailed off, sounding puzzled, before muttering the _lumos _spell to help her see well in the pit of darkness.

"There seems to be a tunnel of some sort…" Sounding curious, Hermione informed the other two. "I don't know where it leads to, though."

…………

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione called anxiously. "Don't come down h-" Thud. Thump. She whirled around to see Harry and Ron grinning up at her from below the ground.

Hermione smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. "I was jus t going to tell you not to come down here! Now we're all trapped here without anyway to get out!" She glared down at the tow boys, her shadow looming over the two on the ground.

Ron grunted as he picked himself up from the ground. "Look Harry, we come down here to save her and this is what she does. How ungrateful!" He said, shaking his had at Hermione.

"Oh, really?" Hermione accursed. "What were you going to do after you get down here? Jump back up?" She shrieked. "You guys need to think before you do anything!"

"I think that I liked her better when she was happy." Ron whispered to Harry, trying to block out the complains dished out by Hermione, standing in front of them.

"Hsst."

Hermione stopped in mid-sentence. "What was that?" She said anxiously.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked, looking around.

"Hsst."

"There it is again!" Hermione curled her fingers on top of her wand, unsure if the mysterious sound was dangerous.

"Get your wands ready." She ordered, "I don't know what it is, but it doesn't sound friendly."

"Well, you're right, little girl." A voice floated from deep in the shadows, where the _lumos_ spell did not reach.

A claw-like leg stepped out from the shadows, and following it, emerged a huge, lizard-like demon. It had a lizard's had, with it's tongue flicking out and back. It's bare chest and arms were covered with scales, and a flimsy piece of fabric covered it's body from the waist to the knees.

The demon raised a clawed hand and made the motion to grab the Golden trio. "I haven't ssseen a ningen around here in agesss." It hissed out. "Thissss will make a excellent meal for my commradesss and me."

Hermione's hand flopped down uselessly against her side. Her mouth had opened at the sight of the grotesque figure in front of her. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Before she or her friends could do anything, they felt themselves bounded by a long, sticky, …tongue.

The creature smirked before slicing it's own tongue. It quickly went back into his mouth as if nothing had happened.

"I will wait for them to come back, and then we will feast!" The youkai said, half to himself.

"He's gonna eat us?" Ron whispered fearfully.

"Oh, how are we going to get out of this one?" Hermione muttered, eyeing their wands that were lying just out of their reach. "Are we done for already?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke surrounded a dark pit in the ground.

"Apparently, they fell in." Kurama stated, raising an eyebrow. The hole really had been hidden badly. The humans had just seemed to walk on a pile of leaves in the middle of the ground.

Hiei snorted. "Fools. They probably broke their necks." He sounded half hopeful. Then his expression changed. He sniffed the air above the hole carefully. "Demons. There are demons down there. They've walked into a lair."

Yusuke cursed. "How are we going to explain this to them?"

"No time." Kurama said. He dropped down into the hole, followed by Hiei and Yusuke.

Kurama gently placed down a small seed, which quickly grow into a huge plant, which gave off an enormous, powerful light.

"Let's go." Following the scent of the demon, the demonic trio leaped through the hole, in search of the three humans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in the middle of a dimly lit pit, trapped by the tongue of the huge creature that had captured them.

The trio could only see the faint outline of the creature, but then, the pit suddenly grew bright with light.

"Hmm…" The creature thought out loud. "What wassss that? I'll have to go check it out." Turning to three, the giant lizard ordered them to stay put, and leaped away.

"Like hell we'll stay still!" Whispered Harry. "If he really thinks that we'll stay here…"

"Everyone stand up together!" Ordered Harry, attempting to move from the ditch.

Grunting, the three slowly picked themselves up and looked around at the surroundings.

"Which way should we go?" Hermione murmured.

"Well," Ron suggested. "I think we should break apart from this giant, slimy tongue first."

"Yeah, but…" Hermione said, meanwhile thinking of their situation, "We don't have our wands!"

So the Hogwarts trio started to think up any plans to escape from their predicament.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, fox-boy…" Yusuke started. "What are we going to do once we find Harry and the others?"

"If there's no other choice, then we have to tell them about our real identity, and why we are here." Kurama replied, glancing back at Hiei and Yusuke. "Is that alright with you two?"

"Hn."

"Fine, fine." Yusuke waved a hand in Kurama's direction. "And when they ask us why we're here, we can say we were sent by God." Yusuke snickered at the end, conjuring up a picture of Koenma. "That toddler really doesn't look anything like a God."

Sighing, Kurama turned a 180, and looked at Yusuke sternly. "Yusuke, save the joke for after we rescue those three."

"Sheesh, no need to be testy." Holding his hands in front of him to make Kurama ease off, Yusuke replied back.

"How stupid can the ningens get to jump right into the middle of the only pile of leaves on the ground?" Hiei pointed out.

"Yeah!" Yusuke's eyes twinkled towards Hiei. "Hiei's right, they were quite the bakas, I think."

"I didn't even know you could think!" Hiei exclaimed, putting on a great air of astonishment. "Now I officially name you smarter than the ningens."

"You little-um…short person!" Yusuke finally thought of the word to call Hiei and smiled at his 'brightness.'

"All of you are smarter than the baka back at home though." Hiei looked thoughtful. "At least you know when someone's insulting you…most of the time."

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded. "Quite teasing Yusuke, and Yusuke, don't be so easily angered. Now both of you concentrate on what we're doing now and pay attention."

"Hn."

"Whatever."

Rolling his eyes at their childish behavior, Kurama ignored them and started to focus his whole attention back to the scent of the demon they been following since they got here.

Suddenly, the stench of the demon grew stronger and a shadow slowly inched in sight.

"Well, what do we have here?" A slithery voice was heard. "Dessert?"

"Where are they?" Kurama asked smoothly. "Tell us and we will spare your pathetic life."

The demon cackled. "And I'll tell you?" It's tongue shot out at Hiei. Apparently, it thought Hiei was the weakest link, being the smallest and having no visible arms. It was a big mistake.

"You are a fool." Hiei growled. In a flash, the demon was felled, complete and utter astonishment frozen on it's face.

Yusuke grimaced. "Moving on!" He said, following Kurama deeper inside the cave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The three humans that were now covered in mud from their disastrous attempts to hop towards their wands, sat in a heap, straining to hear the faint noises coming from the far side.

"What now?" Harry groaned.

"Maybe the thing's 'comrades' are back." Ron muttered gloomily.

The three heard footsteps approaching. They braced themselves for the sight of more hideous creatures, and none of them were prepared for what they saw.

"You?" Harry and Ron gasped.

"Us. Yeah? Surprised?" Yusuke said flatly.

"Hsst." Hiei motioned for Yusuke to 'shut up'.

Kurama cocked his head, listening. **It seemed as if the demon's comrades have returned. Finish them off quickly. It doesn't matter if the humans see. We will not be able to lie our way out if they have already seen a demon, as inhuman as it was. **

Before another word was exchanged, Yusuke let loose three Reigun bolts, hitting the demons rounding the corner. **So you don't need to do anything. Short and sweet.** Yusuke thought, grinning at Kurama and Hiei.

Then, seeing Kurama staring intensely at the humans, Hiei and Yusuke also turned.

"Harry." Kurama said, softly but surely. "Ron, Hermione. We-" He gestured to himself, Hiei, and Yusuke. "-Are not what we seem…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Well, there you go! I'll try to update every two weeks now, if you didn't know. (I wrote it in my profile.) I hope you like this chapter more than the last… 'Cause I didn't get as many reviews as before…but I did love those who reviewed! Thank you so much!

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8tr!


	11. Explanations

A/N: Hello! How's everyone today? Chapter 11 has come! I wish to thank those who reviewed! Especially for all the helpful comments! Huggles Keep up the excellent reviews! Now, the chapter! (Oh, and Oooer, I promise to try to cut down the amount of you-know-what's in the story! Sometimes, I can't resist!)

Disclaimer: stares at lawyers You think I own them? Are you crazy? When I own them, pigs will fly! sighs exhaustedly

**SPOILERS** (maybe)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time: Then, seeing Kurama staring intensely at the humans, Hiei and Yusuke also turned.

"Harry," Kurama said, softly but surely. "Ron, Hermione, we-" He gestured to himself, Hiei and Yusuke. "-are not what we seem."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you mean?" Harry glared at the Tantei suspiciously. "And how did you know we were here? Have you been following us?"

"That does not matter." Kurama shook the question away impatiently. "All that matters is-"

Kurama stopped abruptly, for Ron gasped out loud. "You guys followed us! You were watching us the whole time! I feel so…invaded!"

"Uh…ya go a screw loose in your head or something? Yusuke bemused. All three had been stumped at Ron's choice of words, even Harry and Hermione had raised their eyebrows at Ron, whose ears had turned slightly red after realizing what he said.

Kurama watched Ron turn steadily redder with an amused expression. "As I said, we are not who we seem."

"What do you mean?" Hermione's eyes showed curiosity, even if she tried to keep her voice neutral.

"Well, we weren't really being truthful when we told you we were exchange students at Hogwarts." Kurama explained, staring intently at the Hogwarts trio.

"We were actually send by our boss to help you, Harry Potter, to fill your prophecy." Kurama continued. "That is why we followed you on your journey."

"So…" Hermione glanced from Kurama, to Hiei, then to Yusuke. "You guys aren't students?"

"Hn, like I'll ever go to a ningen school willingly." Hiei grumbled, somewhat peeved at finding the three alive.

"Wait, wait…" Ron shook his head in confusion. "Who's this boss of your, and why does Hiei keep on calling us human?"

"How do ya know what that means?" Yusuke blinked in surprise.

"Hermione. Library." Harry replied back.

"Ahh."

"Well," Yusuke grinned. "We were hired by God!"

Three blank stares welcomed his answer, before Hermione scowled at Yusuke. "We're not stupid, you know."

A snort from Hiei received three glares from the humans.

"Yeah!" Harry rolled his eyes at Yusuke. "There's no way you were hired by God. Next you'll be telling us you've been dead and meet the Grim Reaper."

Yusuke widened his grin at this, Kurama hid his smile behind a hand, and Hiei smirked out loud at this.

"Yeah, I have." Yusuke almost burst out laughing at the disbelieving expressions on the Hogwarts trio. "Being dead ain't so pleasant, but the Grim Reaper is quite cheerful. Should I also tell you that our boss looks like a toddler and sucks on a pacifier?"

"That's enough, Yusuke. "Kurama said. **No need to tell them more than they need to know.**

"Fine, forget the first question if you're going to lie through the whole thing." Harry said. "Just tell us why Hiei keeps on calling us humans."

"Simple." Hiei growled out. "I'm just pointing out that us demons are far more superior than you ningens."

Ron blanched. "What do you mean, _us demons_?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "And you say you aren't stupid. It means, us, as in we are demons."

Hermione paled. "What? Demons are myths, not real!" She said frantically, as if trying to convince herself.

"Uh…" Yusuke looked puzzled. "Didn't you just get captured by a demon?"

"That was a demon?" Ron asked. "I thought it was just some person that messed up on a transfiguration spell."

Yusuke blinked. "Are you sure you're not stupid? How does a transfiguration spell enable a person to cut their tongue off then re-grow it!"

"Prove it." Hermione said slowly. "Prove that you all are demons."

The demonic trio exchanged looks before Yusuke shrugged and stepped forwards.

"I'll go first." Yusuke looked at the three humans. "You saw that white energy I shot out of my finger before, right?"

Three nods answered his questions.

"That was one of my abilities, called the Reigun. "Yusuke's hands formed the shape of a gun, and pointed it to the side of the underground pit.

Yusuke smirked smugly, and called out, "Watch this." Before aiming and firing. A small amount of Yusuke's spirit energy came out, not watching to cause a cave in.

The Reigun sailed through the air and collided with the wall, before it exploded with bits of dirt flying all over the place.

Yusuke grinned from ear to ear at the sight of the astonished expressions.

"Plus," Yusuke continued, "I can also do this." He started to concentrate his energy and before long, jet-black hair began to descend from Yusuke's usually short hair, and ended at his ankles.

With wide eyes, the Hogwarts trio watched as markings grew on Yusuke's face and also on his chest as he took his shirt off to show them.

Yusuke then bent down, and grabbed a boulder-sized rock on the ground. Glancing to the humans to make sure they were watching, he flicked the rock with his fingers and it exploded in a million pieces.

"Well, that's about it." Yusuke said, then changed back to his human form and looked at Kurama's way. "Fox-boy, can you cut my hair for me?" Yusuke grabbed at his mass production of hair that stayed with him even after he transformed back.

A nod from Kurama to show he agreed, Yusuke walked towards his direction.

"So, how did ya like the show?" Yusuke sat down in front of Yusuke and gestured for Kurama to start. "Believe I'm a demon now?"

The three nodded weakly, before Hermione shakily asked, "Can all three of you do that?"

"No." Kurama answered. "We all have different abilities within us." He had just finished polishing off Yusuke's hair with one of his plant. "All done."

"Thanks!"

"Um…" Hermione asked hesitantly. "Can we see part of your and Hiei's powers? That is, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah!" Ron butted in. "Is it as cool as Yusuke's?"

"Hn. Of course."

Ignoring Yusuke's protests, Hiei walked closer to the Golden trio to show them his techniques.

Pulling out his katana slowly, he held it in front of him, turning it so that light glinted off the blade. Suddenly, black fire sprang up around the sharp blade.

Ron gasped loudly when he saw the purplish black flames.

"the fires of Hell." Hiei said, smirking. He let the flames extinguish and sheathed his katana, striding back over to Yusuke.

Yusuke snorted. "He can do a lot more than that. Just stay away from him."

Kurama chucked quietly. Seeing that he had captured the attention of the humans, he began. "I am a youko. A fox demon. Being older than you can possibly imagine, I have experienced many things. My name is Youko Kurama, and I, am a plat master."

He reached inside his hair and grabbed the familiar seed lodged inside.

"Rose Whip!"

The long spiked whip rolled out and fell lightly on the ground. "One of my many weapons. The Rose Whip is very effective for long ranged attacks, but works for closed ranged attacks as well."

"Plus," He added. "I can also turn into my fox demon form, and," Glancing towards Hiei, his eyes twinkled. "So can Hiei. Though, his turn form is much lesser impressive than my."

**That's what you think.**

Kurama smirked; glad of the impressed looks sent his way. **No?**

**Hn. Vain fox.**

**I can't help it. Kurama thought back. I am a Youko, after all.**

**Tch. **

Kurama chuckled at this, then turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They looked at the Tantei with awe and fear in their eyes.

"I'm guessing you guys believe we are demons now." Yusuke said, smiling.

"Uh-huh…" Harry nodded slowly. Then, he saw Hiei approaching menacingly with his katana drawn.

"W-what are you doing?" Hermione squeaked.

"Hn." Hiei slashed out with his katana and cut…the rope-tongue.

"Oh." Hermione stammered. "W-well, then, thank you."

Hiei walked back to his friends, and ignored Hermione's thanks.

"Let's get outta here now!" Yusuke suggested, tired of being undergrounds.

"How?" Harry asked.

"We'll jump!" Yusuke winked, and walked towards the opening of the hole.

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "You guys can jump that far?"

"Easy as taking candy from a baby." Yusuke said. _Well…It wouldn't be so easy if it was Koenma…meh, whatever._

"It may be easy for you, but not for us." Hermione pointed out.

We can carry you up!" Yusuke said cheerfully, flexing his muscles.

Harry and Ron bristled. "You might be able to, Yusuke, but do you think that they can?" Harry said dubiously, eyeing the slender arms of Kurama. Besides, they had not even seen Hiei's arms do much. Surely he would not hide it under his cloak if there weren't something wrong with them.

Kurama smiled sweetly, but his eyes looked slightly darker. Remember when I said I as many times older than you?"

The Golden trio nodded apprehensively.

"I believe we are many time stronger than you, too."

Harry eyed Kurama suspiciously. "Well, I'm getting Yusuke to carry me."

"Hey!" Ron protested. "I want Yusuke to carry me too!"

"Me too!" Hermione piped up, not wanting to be left out. (All a little eager, are we? XD)

Yusuke looked disgruntled as he heard his task of carrying all three of them up. Looking to Kurama and Hiei for help, he was met with Hiei glaring at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, Kurama by his side.

Sighing, Kurama replied. "Since we won't be of any help, we'll just leave."

"Hn." Hiei nodded and headed away from the others, followed by Kurama.

"Hey, wait guys." Yusuke ran after them. "Don't make me do it myself! How 'bout we do something else!" turning back, he called out to the other three. "Oi, hurry up and follow us. You won't wanna be left behind here, do you?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Yusuke.** Kurama thought out. **We've decided to jump first, and sent one of my plants down to carry them out. Is that okay with you?**

"Fine with me!" Called out Yusuke, startling Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Not bothering to check their reaction at talking out of the blue, Yusuke bent his knees, and took a huge leap up, towards the rays of sunlight coming the hole.

"Hey, what about us?" Ron asked, shouting at the three faces peeing down at them.

Kurama took one of the vines lying among the leaves around the hole, and threw it into the hole. He feed the plant a bit of his energy, and it began to grow.

Yusuke, peering over the edges, grinned at the sight of the humans being hoisted up in uncomfortable looking positions. The vine, was wound around their waists, first it looped around Harry, then Ron, then Hermione.

"Um," Ron struggled to turn up and face the Tantei. "Can you help?"

"That's all we've been doing lately." Kurama commented dryly. Nevertheless, the vine twisted the three upright and soon; the Hogwarts trios were sprawled on the leafy padding around the mouth of the hole.

"See?" Yusuke said, still grinning. "You didn't need me to carry you after all!"

"But, still…" Hermione said hesitantly. "We don't really know what Hiei and Shui- Kurama use and stuff."

A glint came into Hiei's eyes. "Do you really want to?" He threw of his cloak to reveal his arms heavily swathed in bandages. At the same time, his forehead, the part covered by the headband, began to glow. "We would be more than happy to oblige."

Kurama made a soft "tsking" noise under his breath. He walked over to Hiei and patted him on the head. "Play nice, Hiei. You wouldn't what to scare them, although I must say it's a bit late."

Hiei growled. "Are you really that eager to lose a limb?"

Kurama smiled, but withdrew his hand. "Touchy, touchy!"

"Hn."

"Yusuke looked at the magical beings disapprovingly. "Stop asking. If you get lucky, you'll se them fight."

Kurama's eyebrows flew up. "Why, Yusuke, I never know you admired us so much!"

Yusuke snorted. "Admired? Let's not get a swelled head, buddy. I'm just saying you two can fight pretty good."

Harry and Ron watched the exchange with wide eyes. When the word demon came to mind, one would not think this would be the regular behavior!"

"Um, shouldn't we get going now?" Hermione suggested, watching the slowly setting sun farther away.

Yusuke nodded. "Good idea. Let's go!"

Turning around, Yusuke ventured off towards the sun with Kurama and Hiei, closely followed by the new members of the group.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

…that was short, wasn't it….I'm sorry! Bows repeatedly See, I was going to write more, but then, I found out I had to go on a trip for a few days. Thus, I ould not have time to update if I write more, but I promised the next chapter will be longer! Gomen again. :P

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8ter!


	12. Lost and Found

A/N: I'm finally back! To repay your patience and kindness in your reviews (RRgirl ;D), this chapter is long (relatively speaking). Hope it's to your liking!

Thanks to all who reviewed, your input was great! I think you can smirk out loud….

Disclaimer: Oh, definitely, I own nothing at all, which makes me quite depressed. Thanks for reminding me, by the way.

SPOILERS (maybe)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah-_ Thinking

**Blah-** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time:

Turning around, Yusuke ventured off towards the sun with Kurama and Hiei, closely followed by the new members of their group.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione grimaced. Ever since they had rejoined the other three, they had again been trekking through the woods. Their companions, stopping only when they deemed suitable, had driven the Hogwarts trio relentlessly. Which also was when Hermione felt like her feet would crumble. The humans plodded on, only worrying about putting one foot in front of the other.

Up ahead, Yusuke turned his head to look back at the other three. They were walking, staring unseeingly down at their fee. "Kurama, the others are tired." He said softly.

Kurama looked back briefly and turned to Yusuke. "An excellent observation. Do you think we should stop here, then?" He looked around at the tightly packed foliage surrounding them.

Yusuke reddened a shade. "Not here, I guess."

They walked on in silence, deep in their own thoughts, until they reached a fork in path. Hiei immediately led them to the right. Yusuke and Kurama followed close behind him.

The humans, however, didn't. Tired and weary, they wandered onto the left trail, where they thought they heard the Tantei.

A bush rustled as the three walked past.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Something was wrong. Hiei could feel it. The ningens. He could not sense their energies, there was no trace. He whirled around and cursed, earning a questioning glance from Yusuke.

"They're gone." Hiei stated flatly.

At this, Kurama looked up. "That's what was wrong," he breathed. "Why did I not

notice?"

Yusuke groaned loudly. "You mean we have to walk all the way back and get them?"

"Or," Kurama began, "I can go back and get them. You two can go ahead."

"Alright!" Yusuke agreed. "Thanks, Kurama!"

"Hn." Hiei said. "We'll meet at the next clearing."

Kurama turned around and with one last smile towards Yusuke and Hiei, bounded back the way they had come.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where did they go?" Ron yelled.

The Hogwarts trio had just discovered the absence of their guides. The fact that they were lost in a forest, as well as tired, did nothing to improve their mood.

"Maybe we were walking too slowly," Hermione suggested. She sank down onto a nearby log. "Can we please rest for awhile? I'm so tired!"

Both Ron and Harry plopped down onto the log. "Maybe they'll come get us." Harry mused, before they fell into a peaceful silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama ran quickly down the faint path the humans had made. Now, something else that gave off an air of menace bothered him. His worry for the others increased. Yusuke and Hiei could take care of themselves, he knew, but the other three….they were vulnerable. With this thought, his pace quickened to a near sprint.

In minutes, he had soundlessly come to the edge of a clearing. What he saw made Kurama chuckle quietly. The three had fallen asleep on a log. He strode across the space and gently shook Harry.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and awoke instantly. Tense, he raised his head to see Kurama, smiling.

"Relax." Kurama grinned. "I will not eat you." Suddenly, the smile vanished from his face. "Wake the others, quickly, and be silent." His hand crept up to his hair and fingered one of his seeds, the Rose Whip.

Now awake, the other three could only watch as a rustling, gradually getting louder, was heard from the underbrush.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yusuke paced the small clearing as Hiei stood near a tree, almost blending in with the shadows.

Suddenly, Hiei stepped towards the direction they had come.

Yusuke cocked his head to the side. "What's up?"

"Something is wrong with the others." Hiei said, voice filled with tension. **Kurama, what is going on?**

There was no reply for some time. Then, all of a sudden, came an answer.

**Hiei! Yusuke! I can't protect them myself! Come quickly!**

**What is it?** Hiei asked urgently, but no reply was heard through the other side.

**Kurama?**

Thoughts raced in Hiei's mind as he analyzed the situation. If Kurama was alone, he would have not problem defeating almost any enemy. With the ningens there, though…Hiei cursed a second time that day. Chances were, Kurama really would need help.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, puzzled.

"The humans met some trouble, and Kurama is caught in between fighting the creatures and protecting those ningens." Hiei explained impatiently. "We have to go help."

"Oh." Yusuke transferred this information through his head. "……Oh! Well, let's go then!" Turning around, Yusuke raced back toward the path Kurama took with Hiei by his side.

"Baka."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama's eyes were focused on the two huge bears standing in front of him. Never before had he seen such enormous creatures.

"Get back." Kurama instructed the Hogwarts trio. "Go behind me and do not move."

Hermione, fearing the bears, went behind Kurama and stared at the giant animals. Soon, Ron and Harry got out of their daze, and cowered behind Kurama.

Once there, all three took out their wands and held it in front of them in defense.

"What are they?" Ron asked, panicking.

"Bears." Kurama said calmly. "Do not move anymore."

Ron made an undignified voice, but complied.

_How can I fight these while protecting them?_ Kurama thought.

"Rose Whip!"

"Step back, and don't get in the way." Kurama glanced back. "I do not want to hurt you."

With that, he darted back and dropped a seed, from which sprouted long, transparent green vines. These vines then bent over to form a dome enclosing the Hogwarts trio.

"Wha-?" Reaching forwards, Harry touched the hardened plants gingerly.

"Don't touch it, Harry!" Hermione warned. "I know what this is. It's the Shielding Thorn. After developing and growing into a hard shell, it'll grow poisonous thorns that will cause extreme pain to the victim. But….it usually takes hundreds of years to fully develop. Kurama grew it in seconds."

Harry quickly withdrew his hands from the already hardening plant, and stepped back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, Hiei," Yusuke questioned sheepishly. "Are we going the right way? I kinda lost track."

Hiei almost rolled his eyes at Yusuke's lack of directional skills. "We are, baka. Don't you think I would have went another way if we were going in the wrong direction?"

Yusuke grinned. "So…let's hurry and go save the day!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It charged. Fangs wide open, on all fours. Kurama held out his Rose Whip at the ready. His eyes were focused directly on the animal. At the exact time the bear lifted it's head to give a threatening roar, the whip flew across the distance to tangle itself around the bear's neck. With it's long claws, the bear batted at the vine.

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he watched his beloved Rose Whip snap in half. _Now I am certain that these are not normal bears._

With that, he backed towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione, eyes never leaving the animal while analyzing possible strategies to kill the creatures.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hiei! Can you hear that?" Yusuke called out when he heard roaring sounds. "I think that's where Kurama is!"

"Hn. I know." Hiei replied, already leaping towards the source of the noise, towards Kurama and the ningens.

"Kurama!" Bursting through the bushes blocking the view of Hiei and Yusuke, they were greeted with the sight of Kurama fighting two gigantic bears, with his back facing the Hogwarts trio. The three seemed to be trapped in some sort of plant, but it appeared to be Kurama's doing.

Yusuke rushed up to Kurama. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Kurama said calmly, never taking his eyes off of his foes. He deflected the strong blows, though they rocked him back on his feet.

Yusuke cast a withering glare towards the three humans cowering in the spiked, greenish bubble. "A lot of help they are," he said in disgust. "Throwing you to the wolves…or bears."

Kurama sighed. "Please, Yusuke, I put the Tate-bara around them. There is poison in the thorns. They couldn't help if they wanted to. You can, though."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Yusuke grinned and stuck out his finger, in preparation for his Reigun.

Hiei was already locked in combat with one of the two huge animals. His katana was a blur as he slashed at the towering brown bear. Its red eyes glittered as it roared in pain, after getting multiple slashes on its shoulder. The creature raised one giant claw to swipe at Hiei, who dodged it easily. However, he failed to see the other paw clawing at him. He raised his katana to try to block the coming blow, but before it even hit, a familiar green vine snaked around the arm and stopped it.

Hiei looked up to see Kurama holding the vine taught, a few metres away.

"Ready, Hiei?" Kurama called out. Hiei nodded and prepared to strike the killing blow. AT the same time, the other gear, which had been held back by Yusuke, dodged a Reigun bolt and charged towards Kurama. Jumping out of the bear's bath, Kurama was unharmed. In doing so though, he was forced to loosen the vine he was holding. The creature that had previously been held by Kurama gave one final swipe at Hiei, and ran, following it's companion into the forest.

Yusuke smirked as he saw his enemies retreating. "Look at them run!" He laughed. "Hey, Kurama, Hiei, you guys are all right, right?"

"Hn."

"Yes, thank you"

Kurama turned back to the wide-eyed students huddled together in the Tate-bara, half scared and half indignant.

"Thanks for helping us, but you didn't have to trap us in this poisonous plant! We can fight too!" Hermione protested, after Kurama un-grew the Shielding Thorn.

"Oi, oi, don't complain! He saved you, aren't you supposed to be grateful?" Yusuke frowned, not understanding their reason for complaint.

"We are!" Hermione said, answering Yusuke's question. "But when the time comes, Harry's the one who has to kill the Dark Lord. So shouldn't you let us help and practice our fighting skills to get ready for that fight?"

Kurama thought for a while. "You are right, of course. From now on, please feel free to assist us in the battles to strengthen your skills. Harry does need to be ready for the fight with Voldemort."

Ron flinched at the name, but nodded with the other two at Kurama's words.

"Hn. Just don't expect me to help you when you are about to die." Hiei growled out.

Harry scowled. "We'll be fine!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The small group traveled further towards the trail that the bears left. The Hogwarts trio lagged behind the demonic three as night fell upon them. Soon, Kurama lifted his head. "Let's camp here for the night. I'm sure everyone is tired."

He grew several large, soft leaves and handed them out. "These will be your beds and blankets tonight. Hiei and I will be back with dinner."

With that, Kurama and Hiei hiked out of the campsite.

Several minutes later, they returned with the usual meal of meat, vegetables, and water, and everyone ate in silence.

And soon, with the fire crackling in the background, the three humans fell asleep. Kurama busied himself with cleaning up the remains of their food. Hiei stood and watched, his gaze impassive. Yusuke flopped down with a sigh. Surprisingly, it was Hiei who broke the silence.

"How much more of them are you going to take, kitsune?"

Yusuke reopened his eyes to look up at Hiei. Kurama put down what he was holding and turned surprised green eyes to the demon.

"Pardon me?"

"We know you. You do not appreciate taking orders, especially from humans. You have humbled yourself, but the Youko cries out in protest."

Kurama stopped, then gave a small smile. "You see right through me."

"So he's right then," Yusuke asked.

Kurama hesitated. "Yes. Part of me understands that helping and listening to them is the greater good; that it will get everything accomplished faster. However, my inner being is…..angry. He does not take kindly to being treated disrespectfully. Youko feels that we should not help them at all, and if we do, that they should show gratitude, and now object to our methods. He feels that they are insolent."

Yusuke nodded, then grinned. "They are annoying sometimes. I'm just looking forward to when they finally meet Youko."

"It's not funny, Yusuke," Kurama groaned. "Already, I can feel him nudging at me."

Yusuke grinned once again. "Well, just make sure Youko's on our side, and we'll be fine."

Kurama smiled. "Let's get some rest. It will be a long day tomorrow."

" 'night!"

"Hn."

"Good night."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, the group of six set out again, towards the trail the bears left behind.

The scent of the strange bears was still strong after a night's rest. The trampled foliage that was left made Kurama cringe.

"How long before we catch up to those bloody bears?" Ron grumbled, not wanting to walk any further. "Can't we take a break?"

Yusuke looked back. "Don't be a wimp. I'm sure we're almost there. Right, Hiei?"

"Hn."

Yusuke turned to Kurama, in hopes of a translation. Kurama laughed, "Yes, Yusuke. The scent is getting stronger."

"See?"

Hiei suddenly spun around.

"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama asked, when he could not feel anything.

"I scented a demon."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear before a determined light replaced the anxiety. "We will help this time!"

"Do whatever you want." Hiei said indifferently.

**Yusuke.  
**

…

**Yusuke!**

"Huh? What?" Yusuke yelped in surprise, startled by Kurama's voice inside his head.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Did you hear something?"

**Don't tell them about our way of communicating.**

**I know, I know. **Yusuke thought. To Harry, he just shook his head. **So, fox-boy, what did you want to say?**

**Since those three wish to fight as well, we must always keep an eye on them. We cannot afford to let them be injured.**

**Sure! That shouldn't be too hard.**

Hiei growled, getting the attention of the others. "The youkai is coming."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione formed a circle and held their wands.

"Keep your guard up." Kurama instructed. "Never underestimate your opponent."

The three nodded, wanting to prove themselves strong. Suddenly, the whole forest erupted to the cackling of a deep voice.

"Watch out, everyone. Here it comes…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Phew! Now, to take care of some business……

I'm SORRY! No, really, I am. I realize that I haven't updated for the longest time, but I really was busy. And now that summer is coming, it's going to get worse. (Surprisingly)

I'll try to update, and thanks to all who reviewed again!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8tr!


	13. No Choice

A/N: peeks out from behind tree Um….hi…..; Well…I know nothing I say will change the fact that I have not updated for checks calendar a few months. But…I am sorry! No, seriously…but anyways…enjoy this chapter!

Thanks for your wonderful, thoughtful reviews! I loved them all! (Especially Nikkielalala's review! Very forceful….)

Disclaimer: When I own YYH and the HP gang……yeah…..I'm not even going to finish that sentence, because of the obvious fact that I won't own them….

SPOILERS (maybe)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah-_ Thinking

**Blah-** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time:

"Keep your guard up." Kurama instructed. "Never underestimate your opponent."

The three nodded, wanting to prove themselves strong. Suddenly, the whole forest erupted to the cackling of a deep voice.

"Watch out everyone. Here it comes!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well, it looks like everyone's here!" The voice chuckled. "Let's get started!"

The Hogwarts trio tensed and held their wands up.

"You know, I never knew how people could use pieces of sticks as weapons." The voice sighed. "It just seems so…….pathetic."

Ron hissed angrily. "Well, they can be used just fine, and wait until we hurt you with it!"

"You? Hurt me?" A shadow slowly approached the six. "When you do that, the world's probably ended."

"Who are you?" Hermione cried out, unable to keep silent any longer.

"Me?" The voice asked, sounding amused. "You'll find out soon enough."

A snake slithered out of the bushes and weeds around the clearing. It was a jet green colour with diagonal stripes of brown. The animal was the approximate thickness of three fingers and around four feet long.

Ron jumped, then relaxed. "It's okay, you guys. Just a snake."

"Remember what I said." Kurama warned. "Make sure to never forget."

"We haven't." Harry assured. "But it's a snake. What could it possibly do?"

"And, I remember checking before," Hermione added. "There are no snake animagus."

"Well, that was before you found out about demons, right?" Yusuke rolled his eyes. "What makes you think one of the demons had nothing to do with a snake that just popped out of nowhere, right after the youkai had said he'd introduce himself?"

Hiei raised his eyebrows slightly after Yusuke's reply, adding something of his own. "It appears you can make a pressing argument once in a while. You might not be useless after all."

"Why, thank you!" Yusuke's arrogant grin slowly dropped off his face. "Wait, what do you mean by 'I might not be useless after all?'"

"Then again," Hiei drawled out. "It might have been pure luck that you figured out what to say."

Yusuke bristled after going through the conversation once again in his head and reached out to grab Hiei.

Hiei, predicting this, side-stepped, narrowly missing Yusuke's reaching hand. This hand, instead of landing where it was aimed, ended up on Kurama's crimson locks.

"Yusuke," Kurama smiled eerily. "Please remove your hand from my hair, or I'll do it for you."

"O-of course…" Yusuke shakily removed his reaching hand. _Kurama can be just as scary as Hiei sometimes, if not more._

Their attention was quickly recaptured when the snake opened it's mouth.

"Hello, humans and traitors!" The snake, surprisingly, had the same voice as the one they heard before, not counting the amazing fact that it could speak at all.

"Bloody hell…did that snake just speak, or did I suddenly understand Parseltongue?" Ron asked, faintly.

"I'm pretty sure it just spoke." Hermione whispered to his left. "It must have been the demon's doing."

Harry nodded knowingly. "The demon must have enchanted a snake to be able to speak."

At this, Kurama furrowed his brow. "Are you three sure you do not want our help? Demons are strong creatures, and we would not think any less of you if you did not fight now."

**That would be true……if we thought anything of them in the first place.**

Yusuke snickered at Hiei's message, while Kurama merely pretended not to hear.

Ron turned just long enough to glare at them. "We'll be fine- just leave us alon- OW!"

"RON!" Harry and Hermione shouted out in unison.

In their slight lapse of concentration, the snake had slithered quickly over to Ron's leg and took a bite.

The orange haired wizard slumped over, holding his ankle. His friends grabbed him under his shoulders and hauled him to sit under a tree.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked frantically, nearly in tears.

Ron looked up woozily. "…It doesn't hurt so much now…but you guys are kind of blurry…" With that, his eyes slipped shut and he keeled over against Harry.

Hermione bit down on her knuckles, stifling a shriek. Harry shook Ron gently, then, getting no response, looked pleadingly over to the Tantei…….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bamph!"

"Oh yeah! Bulls-eye!" Yusuke yelled triumphantly.

He watched, grinning, as the snake wriggled towards the bushes. It had decided to retreat after being blown sky high by Yusuke. Making sure that the creature was gone, he jogged towards where Kurama was tending to Ron.

"So, how is it?" Yusuke leaned over Kurama's shoulder to peer down at the unconscious boy.

The fox demon gave a small smile. "There's nothing to be worried about. He's going to be fine."

"How can you be sure? He's passed out!" Harry asked roughly.

Kurama started spreading some of his healing salve against the bite. "I'm sure," he said calmly. "It would be most beneficial for you to trust me."

Harry nodded slowly. Hermione, still pale-faced, glanced at the paste Kurama held in his hand. It was a slight purply colour, with tiny pieces of seeds mixed in with it. The salve was almost translucent, and you could see the little specks that were the seeds floating in it.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, pointing.

"This," Kurama said, gesturing to the medicine, "is from the flower called Lunar Poison. Usually, at the full moon, liquids collect in the stem of the plant. During the night of the full moon, this juice is a very potent poison. However, if left for a month or two, this salve is left in the stem."

Nodding, Hermione tilted her head up thoughtfully. "Isn't the full moon tomorrow?"

Tensing up, Kurama nodded. "Why do you want to know?"

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione stared at Kurama. His voice seemed different, more mocking. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked cautiously.

A shadow passed over Kurama's face. After a brief moment, he smiled sweetly. "I'm fine, thank you."

Hiei, standing nearby, raised an eyebrow. **Hn. Youko fighting to get out?**

**Yes…and he will eventually win...hopefully, you and Yusuke will be able to restrain me then.**

**Hn. If you really wanted to, you could keep him inside.**

**If I wanted to. However, the fact that I don't want to makes everything more difficult, ne?**

**Is he getting on your nerves that much, fox-boy? **Yusuke asked telepathically.

Kurama groaned. **Ever since Hermione said the words full moon tomorrow, he's been near intolerable.**

Just then, Ron stirred. "Ugh…" He groaned. "What hit me?"

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "Are you okay? Don't move! You'll get better faster that way." Beside her, Harry nodded, almost violently.

"Get better?" Ron questioned, puzzled. "All I remember is that snake we saw, and everything after that is blurry."

Hermione glanced nervously at Kurama, worried. "Are you sure he's okay?"

Kurama's eyes flashed, as specks of gold glinted in his normally green orbs. "You still don't trust me? Foolish girl, you should be thanking me on your knees! After I saved your dim-witted friend, you still think I might have done wrong!"

"This is not good." Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"Fox, calm down." Hiei growled out, looking down at the terrified Hermione, who was staring at Kurama with huge eyes.

Kurama glanced his way, and visibly relaxed. Upon seeing his partners, his red hair lost some of the silver streaking that was becoming noticeable.

**Kurama!** Hiei thought. **Control yourself at least until we stop!**

**That was too close. **Yusuke agreed.** We wouldn't wanna scare them off again, would we?**

**I know. **Kurama stated shortly, most unlike his usual traits.** And Youko understands the mission, but he wants his freedom.**

Yusuke grinned.** He can't always have his own way.**

**But he has. **Kurama gave a wry chuckle.** At least, when he wants out. But Hiei was right beforehand. I can keep Youko in; restrain him, but not forever. And when he does eventually come out, he will cause an even greater disturbance. It would be much faster just to let him roam free for a night. After all, I should hope you and Hiei are more than capable of handling any situation that might occur. **

"Definitely." Yusuke drawled.

If Hiei were a lesser demon, he would have cackled. Leaving him and the dimwit with the ningens? Without any instructions? The humans were doomed.

**Oh…and Yusuke, Hiei? Be nice to them.** Kurama looked over his shoulder at Hiei and smirked, eyes flashing gold. Damn fox.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry plopped down on the ground beside Yusuke. He looked inquiringly at the older boy. "Where did Kurama say he was going?"

"He didn't." Hiei replied shortly, standing away from the group.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked. "Is he okay? Should we find him?"

"He's fine." Yusuke snorted. "And you three might want to remain as far away as possible from him. He has…some stress to work out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama stopped in a small barren spot. _This should be far enough,_ he thought.

Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed the air. _Something's not right. I'd better go back to the others. Youko will just have to wait..._

With a shake of his head, as if to clear any existing doubts, Kurama turned and headed back the way he came.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiei frowned. Why could he feel the kitsune's energy signature coming back towards them? And Kurama had not yet transformed…what could have caused the fox to hold back Youko any longer than necessary?

The bushes behind Hiei rustled, and out stepped the former thief.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

**I don't know.** Kurama thought, forehead creasing. **I can't tell…but something is just not right.**

**Wait. **Hiei said harshly.** There are people approaching. Ningens, but wizards. **

Yusuke snorted.** Probably just some geezer walking his dog or whatever. In this strange place, shorty probably mistook a dog for some guy.**

Hiei growled.** That seems like something you would do, Detective. Fortunately, I am nothing like you. **

**There's a time and place for everything, you two. Now is not it. **Kurama reprimanded.

A rustle in the bushes interrupted their conversation, and all heads turned towards the sound.

A second later, two figures covered with dark, tattered cloaks stepped out, one shorter than the other.

Strangely enough, both seemed slightly lost, and their cloaks were mangled and covered with filth.

"They smell like blood." Hiei noted, seeming not at all surprised by the sudden appearance, though the same couldn't be said by the Hogwarts Trio.

"Death Eaters!" Hermione gasped. "How could they have found us?"

"Who cares how they found us! Now we have a chance to get revenge for all they've done!" Harry growled angrily, his mind conjuring up images of the night Dumbledore died.

"Wait, Potter." One of the cloaked figures croaked out, voice raspy. A voice that Harry recognized even past the grating tone.

"Malfoy!"

**Draco Malfoy**. Kurama narrowed his eyes towards the two figures.

"Oh, boy." Yusuke whispered to Hiei. "Kurama doesn't look too happy to see the git. Hope Youko won't see this as a chance to get out."

Hiei glanced at Yusuke, and ignored him, leaving Yusuke to frown towards the kitsune. Before he could make any comments, Harry started yelling.

"Murderers! Traitors!" He pulled out his wand, hand shaking.

Moving quickly, Kurama pivoted and gripped Harry's forearm tightly. "Stop, Harry."

"Who's that with you?" Hermione asked, cautiously.

"That's Professor Snape." Malfoy replied, glancing behind him.

"Snape!"

Harry's eyes flashed angrily, for it was Snape who cast the killing curse and killed the headmaster of Hogwarts. He pointed at Malfoy and Snape with his free hand. "You dare show your faces after what you did to Professor Dumbledore!"

"Wait, Harry. I'm sure they have a good reason of coming here." Kurama said, with a tiny sliver of annoyance colouring his tone.

Hiei grunted and turned to the new arrivals. "Talk," he ordered.

Instead of saying anything, Draco reached up and pulled off his hood, revealing pale blond hair stained with blood, and small cuts all over his face.

Hermione gasped, shocked, and Ron looked slightly green. Harry narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

"Explain why you have come." Kurama said, his eyes steely.

"That is not necessary." Snape spoke. "What you need to know is that we no longer concern ourselves with the Dark Lord."

"And why would we want to believe you?" Yusuke questioned, voice cold.

"At this point, it's not whether you want to believe us. You have no other choice."

TO BE CONTINUED…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Well…I hope this chapter somewhat made up for the ridiculously long wait…I apologize once again…tries to grin

Anyways…I hope that the next chapter won't take quite as long to update. Thanks for hanging on! Cheers!

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8tr!


	14. Distrust and Stress

A/N: I'm sure that after the long (once again) wait, you do not want to listen to me talk. So…on with the chapter!

And, as always, I loved all of the reviews!

Disclaimer: As you can see, world domination is not yet in my grasp. When it is though, the YYH and HP gang will be mine. But for now, I'll just have to do with these fanfictions!

SPOILERS (maybe)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah-_ Thinking

**Blah-** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time:

"And why would we believe you?" Yusuke questioned, voice cold.

"At this point, it's not whether you want to believe us. You have no other choice."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned harshly. "There's always a choice!"

"They are coming after us, Potter." Snape drawled. "The fact that we are here is living proof that we are no longer associated with the Dark Lord. Only a fool would not believe us."

Pointing at Draco, Snape continued. "Does it look like he would do that to himself?"

"But…why?" Hermione asked timidly.

"The Dark Lord ordered me to go after Dumbledore." Draco replied softly. "But…I couldn't do it."

"What does it matter who?" Harry half-shouted. "It happened! It was done! It doesn't matter who it was done by!"

Kurama shook his head slowly. "No…I understand."

Ron turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" Kurama looked skyward. "It…the assignment, I mean…was only a test."

"A test?" Hermione asked, confusion colouring her tone.

"To test the strength of one's loyalty." Hiei spoke unexpectedly.

Kurama nodded in his direction. "Exactly. Sometimes, people are given…tasks. Ones that are extremely difficult and near impossible. This is so the giver of the task can judge exactly how far their…lackeys, so to speak, will go for them."

"Yes." Malfoy nodded slowly. "That's exactly what he did. To be able to survive while in the clutches of the Dark Lord…you must be willing to give your life up without a second thought."

Hermione and Ron looked slightly startled at this revelation, and even Harry drew a blank.

"Surprised?" Snape asked with a twisted little smile. "Death Eaters are considered the most evil, the biggest sinners. But no one ever wondered why they are what they are. They used to be wizards also, but now, they serve the Dark Lord as his mindless puppets. After all, when one's family and friends no longer exist, what else is there to care for?"

"They could've chosen another life!" Harry argued. "Surely death would be better than living like they do."

"It would be." Snape answered. "But even after all else that he has done to you, the Dark Lord will find some way to make you stay. He gathers leverage…and will somehow convince you."

"Blackmail…" Yusuke hissed.

"It's all the same to him." Snape raised his voice. "If he chooses someone to join him, he will make sure that they listen."

"But why have you come to us?" Ron asked, puzzled.

Snape laughed, a harsh bark that echoed in the cold air. "Why? They are after us, Weasley. Out for our blood. Both Draco and I proved to be traitors on that night."

"That doesn't answer the question of why you're here, with us." Hermione said pointedly.

"We know what you want." Draco said slowly. "And we think we can help you."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"Working for the Dark Lord…" Snape paused. "You learn and hear things that someone like you cannot dream of. He has gathered more power than one ever thought he could."

"And you will help us?" Hermione asked, sharing glances with Harry and Ron. Reluctantly, Harry nodded, a tiny, near undetectable movement.

Malfoy glanced over at Snape. "Yes." He said quietly. "We will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sitting around the fire, the mood was somber. It seemed as if everyone divided off into groups. The Tantei, the Hogwarts trio, and Malfoy and Snape. All was quiet, until Kurama broke the silence.

"What did you have to tell us?" He asked, making eye contact with Snape and Draco.

Draco stared into the greenish-gold eyes that reflected the firelight. "The Dark Lord has new recruits. They are nothing I have ever seen before. Not humans…and more powerful than most magical creatures."

**So the Death Eaters know, **Kurama mused. **The existence of demons is not unknown. **

"We will fight them." Harry said determinedly, looking around the small circle.

"You are foolish you think you can hope to beat them alone." Snape sneered.

"That may be true." Kurama said. "However, they- " He gestured towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "-are not alone."

"Who is going to help them? You? Normal wizards cannot compete with what the Dark Lord has."

Kurama grinned, showing his canines. "Did we say we were normal?"

Yusuke elbowed Kurama in the side, but apart from giving the detective a withering glare, the kitsune did nothing to retaliate.

In the firelight, Draco's face took on a sickly pallor. "What are you then, if not like us?"

From where he was standing behind Kurama, Hiei bared his fangs. His eyes glinted as he smirked. "Different." He said. "We are different."

Before anyone could comment further, Kurama stood up. "That's enough for today, I think. We'll talk more tomorrow morning." He glanced over at Malfoy, hesitating, before reaching into his hair and growing a platter shaped leaf filled with a sticky looking fluid. "For those cuts." He handed the leaf to Malfoy, then turned to walk away.

"Thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry glanced over to the sleeping forms of Malfoy and Snape. Seeing their unmoving figures, he crept over to the area where the Reikai Tantei slept.

"Hello?" Harry whispered softy. "Are you awake?"

Hiei's eyes snapped open, revealing scarlet orbs glinting through the leaves of a tall oak tree. "What?" He snapped menacingly.

"Uh…" Harry backed away slightly. "I was just wondering if we can really trust Malfoy and Snape."

"I do not know." Kurama's calm voice floated over, startling Harry. "But it does not matter. They say they can help, but if they can't, we can take care of them…" He trailed off.

Harry nodded once hesitantly, had another doubtful look towards their two new additions and crept back to where he lay before.

A long silence passed between Kurama, who leaned against the tree, and Hiei, who sat on the branch above his head.

Suddenly, an uncharacteristic smirk tugged at the corner of Kurama's mouth, and silver strands bleached its way into his hair.

Hiei glanced down and mirrored his smirk. "Demon," he said, flaring his nostrils.

Kurama laughed gleefully. "Let me take care of them, Hiei. It would be wise." His voice suddenly turned deeper, much unlike his old gentle tone.

Hiei leaned back against the tree trunk, throwing his face into the shadows. His fangs glinted as he smirked. "Put on a good show, kitsune. I'll be watching."

With that, a flash of light enveloped Kurama's form, and smoke soon filled the clearing.

Moment later, the smoke cleared, and in place of Shuuichi Minamino, the lithe form of Youko stepped out.

Dressed in his casual outfit, his silver mane glowed under the moonlight.

"Hiei." Youko nodded to acknowledge the other demon, his fox ears twitching slightly.

Wrinkling his nose slightly, Youko swished his silvery tail back and forth. "They're getting closer, he commented, smirking slightly.

"Hn."

"Perfect." Youko smiled as if Christmas had come early.

_Such low levels. They will be Youko's playthings_, Hiei thought, slightly amused.

The two demonic auras were swiftly approaching, and strengthening. Youko drew out a plant seed from his hair and rolled it around in his fingers in eager anticipation.

**They are slow. **Hiei commented.

Kurama laughed. **Yes. But what else can we expect from lowlifes like them?**

**Hn. **

**But as long as I have time….** The fox walked over to where Yusuke and the humans lay, still deeply asleep. He reached into his long hair and withdrew six seeds, which he scattered, each equally apart. Kurama then flared his youki so that he formed the Tate-bara, or Shielding Thorn.

**A precaution.** Kurama thought.

**We will not need it.** Hiei answered. **If you are incapable-** he smirked**- then I will take care of them. **

**Of course. But I am afraid you will not get your chance today, my friend. I have some stress to work out. They say that holding back your emotions is not good for you.** He smirked, and cast a wry glance over towards the sleeping humans enclosed in the poisonous shield.

Hiei chucked inwardly at this, getting the message. **Ah…the ningens are annoying, aren't they?**

**Well, I'm about to make my life healthier, and their life safer.** Youko cracked his knuckles, eagerly awaiting his opponents.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Brother, where are those others, hmmm?" A shadowed figure dashed past the other, in search of someone. The shadow stopped and peered through various shrubbery into a clearing.

"I- " The other did not get to reply, as another voice fluttered by.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here, didn't you?" Youko's form was silhouetted in the clearing, along with some huge greenish, spiked bubble behind him.

"Who are you?" the first figure asked.

"Are you the ones working for dear old Voldy?" Youko mocked, smirking at the steamed youkai.

"Not for him, no. But it doesn't make a difference, not to you." The other, shadow joined the first, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Hmmm, brothers, I presume?" Youko inquired, inwardly cursing the Gods who sent such weak demons to him.

_This is going to be boring._ Youko sighed.

Suddenly, the two figures disappeared, to reappear behind Kurama as two identical snakes. They swayed threateningly as they stared at him.

"Yesssss," hissed one of them. "We are the siblings Manabe and Monoke. We are known as the demons of the wild. No living creature exists that we have not been."

"Oh, how frightening. Shall I surrender, hoping this is all a nightmare?" Youko asked sarcastically, seed in hand.

"Perhaps you should. It would be wise if you did not challenge us. Unfortunately for you, either way you shall not be spared. Not one of you."

"No? How depressing. Well, since the future is not looking bright for me, I might as well bring as many others down with me as possible. After all, misery loves company. I'm afraid you will have to be the company."

With that, his signature Rose Whip appeared, grasped in his clawed fingers. He cracked it loudly and watched with flashing eyes.

"What's a little flower gonna do?" Manabe taunted, feeling more confident.

"Well…" Youko raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming none of you know who I am?"

"You?" Monoke questioned. "Why would we know who you are?"

Youko sighed. "Pathetic."

With a flash, he disappeared in a blur, and appeared in front of Manabe.

"Well, perhaps it is time for some education." Youko laughed. "I guarantee you will remember my name for the rest of your short, pathetic little lives."

Manabe gasped, surprised, before ducking to the side, just in time, as the Rose Whip slashed past where his head was seconds ago.

"Brother," Manabe breathed, "we must work together to beat him. He's too strong!"

Monoke nodded grimly. "Let's go."

With that said, they shimmered, and both grew into identical lions, snarling ferociously. Their gaze were piercing as they stalked towards the former thief.

"Ha." Youko smiled. "You hope to faze me with that ridiculous act? Lowlifes!"

As quick as lightning, Youko reached into his hair once again and threw razor-sharp blades of grass at the two sibling demons. The brothers barely dodged the projectiles, exchanged a quick look, and returned to standing side by side.

Manabe licked his lips, and smirked. "We know now! You are merely a kitsune! You almost had us fooled, fox!"

Suddenly, the lions changed into two small, reddish brown foxes. Manabe seemed to grin, red tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"What's can you do now?" The small creature's eyes glinted, watching Kurama.

The Youko smirked widely. "What will I do?" He re-formed his whip and slashed at the two animals, catching them unawares. The small animals flew across the clearing to hit a tree, where they fell and lay on the ground, back in their original forms.

"Wh-why?" Manabe spluttered, coughing up crimson specks of blood.

Kurama smiled, though his eyes stayed a flinty gold. "Why? You made several basic errors. First of all, you made the mistake of assuming I was above killing my own species. That proved to be fatal. Second, you insult me by saying that I am like a common fox. You swear to have been every type of living creature. Youko Kurama will not be treated with disrespect."

"Youko…" Monoke coughed.

The demon turned back, silver hair swaying with each step he took. "Yes." He cocked his head slightly towards the left, where he knew Hiei to be.

"Hiei." The two demons heard.

Through the fog, the brothers saw a small shadow appear. "Hn"

"I'll get rid of these vermin." Youko reached into his hair, pulling out a seed. "Please step away, unless you do not mind my plants."

"Vain fox." Hiei disappeared just as a gigantic, vicious plant rose up into the sky. The Death Tree.

Two of the several heads filled with razor sharp teeth lunged forward, and snapped their fangs around the two motionless bodies on the ground.

"That was less that entertaining. I think I confused them with my big words." Youko pouted, upset by his lack of 'playmates'.

Hiei smirked before leaping off the tree branch he was occupying.

"Better luck next time."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry groaned as he turned over onto his side. He blinked blearily, and was confused to find his vision had turned into a very pale shade of green. He shook his head, thinking that he was still in a dream-like state. Suddenly, into the clearing walked two shapes. The smaller one, he knew was Hiei, judging by the blurry, short stature. But….beside Hiei walked a tall, slim figure…who could that be? Too tall to be Yusuke...and not Shuuichi either.

He reached up to rub his eyes, when everything turned back to it's normal colour. The taller figure stooped down to pick up something, silver hair falling down to cover his face. As he started straightening up, bright golden orbs met with startled green eyes.

The figure smirked, and fog began filling the clearing. Harry suddenly felt himself getting tired once again. He heard the figure say something as he drifted off into what seemed to be an unnatural sleep.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter."

For the rest of the night, Harry slept restlessly, dreaming not of Death Eaters and Voldemort, but of eyes. Golden eyes, filled with a predatory gaze.

Watching him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wow. Hm…that was an interesting ending, If I may say so… . 

Well, please review! You'll make my day! Or night.

Thanks again to all who reviewed, and, for the first time, I noticed how many people made it to this chapter without reviewing. Thanks to you guys too! I appreciate you sticking with the story……XD

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8ter!


	15. Emotions

A/N: Hi there… peeks out from behind tree Now, I know that this update has taken long, way too long, but……..well….here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't think anything has changed since last chapter, but I'll just clarify. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Sad.

SPOILERS (maybe)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time:

For the rest of the night, Harry slept restlessly, dreaming not of Death Eaters and Voldemort, but of eyes. Golden eyes, filled with a predatory gaze.

Watching him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm sure it was just a dream, Harry." Hermione whispered at the boy when he shared what he had seen last night with his two best friends. "I mean, I'm sure it's better than those dreams of You-K-..I mean, Voldemort you had."

"Well, it doesn't really sound scary." Ron agreed. "Just a bit weird."

Harry shook his head. "No…it wasn't scary. But it was so real! And it doesn't even fit with anything else that I would have a dream like that." He broke off as quiet footsteps approached the group.

"Hey there." Kurama said, looking down at the group huddled on the ground. He smiled at them. "I thought there would be no more secrets kept from us?" He asked them teasingly.

Hermione laughed nervously. "Oh, no. We're just talking."

Kurama grinned and nodded, but not before he was called.

"Oy, Kurama! Come over here!"

The former thief turned and walked over to where Yusuke and Hiei were standing, and eyed the detective questioningly.

Yusuke looked Kurama up and down before asking him, "You're not still Youko, are you? I thought you got rid of him last night."

Kurama smirked, and Hiei snorted.

"No, Yusuke. This is merely a remnant of him. I shall be completely…ah…normal soon."

Yusuke blinked, looking confused for a second. "Oh, sure. Okay…whatever you say."

Kurama laughed, and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Yusuke…whatever I say."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sitting around the remnants of the previous night's fire, the odd group began discussing their next destination.

"Where are we going now?" Ron asked, looking around.

Kurama hesitated. "There is the choice of finding the other Horcruxes, or going directly to Voldemort."

Snape shook his head, glancing at the kitsune before surveying the group. "If you decide to go to the Dark Lord, then there need not be a choice. The Horcruxes, as Draco and I have learned, are very close to where the Dark Lord stays."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "How do we know we can trust you to lead us somewhere that we don't know anything about? You might be taking us into a trap."

"Like we said last night." Draco said, slowly and deliberately. "There is no reason that we would even want to help the Dark Lord now. If he catches us, then we are dead."

Kurama nodded, before turning to the Golden Trio. "There is no lie in their words, none that I can sense." He continued in a softer tone. "Besides, we do not have another choice than to follow them."

Harry shrugged, as if to agree, but he still had a skeptical look on his face. Kurama gave a reassuring smile before whispering to the wizard. "Learn to forgive and forget, Harry, as hard as it may be."

A dark look passed over the features of the boy-who-lived, before he hissed, "They killed Dumbledore. Am I supposed to forget that?"

The former thief shook his head sympathetically. "We are not asking you to forget his death, Harry. We are asking you to let go of the hatred and the resentment you harbour in your heart."

"Would you not hate someone or something that killed someone dear to you?"

Slight pain marred Kurama's features as he thought back to the countless comrades he had lost. "Yes…I would. But you must learn to accept these things. Hatred will not make a loved one return to you. If you think back to that night, I will ask you to recall for me one thing. Did Draco look like he enjoyed all the death?"

"…No" Harry admitted quietly.

"And Snape?"

Harry gritted his teeth as he thought back to that terrible night. The night when another like a father to him died as he lay there, useless and watching. He thought of how Professor Dumbledore had pleaded quietly with Snape.

"Ye- " he began to say, until the kitsune's soft voice interrupted him.

"Answer with your heart, Harry."

The wizard looked up into the demon's green eyes, and suddenly felt as if the fox could read everything going on in his mind. The keen gaze reminded him of Dumbledore's blue eyes, watching him, twinkling at him.

Harry felt a lump rise in his throat and swallowed, turning his eyes away from Kurama's piercing gaze.

Kurama clapped him on the shoulder, giving him another supportive smile before turning back to the others.

"So it is decided." He said smoothly. "Lead us on."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The group of eight traveled in the daylight, being led by the two dark figures up in front.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged in the middle of the group, still feeling a bit put out by the turn of events.

"Well, Harry," Hermione started. "I know you're still a bit unhappy by the turn of events, but don't let it bring you down."

"Yeah…" Harry murmured. "But as Kurama said, maybe I should just forget what happened for now. I can always deal with them later."

"Good thing too, mate." Ron offered. "I don't care for the ferret and Snape, but with those three- " He jerked his head towards the three demons. "I don't think that they'll be able to try anything."

At the back of the group, Yusuke grinned. "They're talking about us again." The detective looked towards the Hogwarts trio, noticing the quiet mutterings and occasional backward glance in their direction.

Hiei smirked at the spirit detective. "Is that so? What other nuggets of wisdom do you have to share with us?"

"Now Hiei," Kurama spoke lightly from in front of his companions. "Yusuke was merely stating a fact. And now that we have more people traveling with us, we mustn't embarrass ourselves."

The disbelieving gaze that Hiei gave Kurama quickly passed and was replaced by his usual bored look.

Kurama laughed once more before turning to survey the others in front of him. He couldn't really help but grin again. It really was a mis-matched group. At the front, leading the way, was Snape and Draco, both hunched over as they walking, still wearing their filthy black cloaks. Some distance behind them was the Golden Trio, occasionally muttering to each other, but mainly keeping to themselves. There was Harry, with his head down as if lost in thought. Then Ron, absently waving his wand as he walked and finally, Hermione, her pack still slung over her shoulder.

_Then there's us. _Kurama reflected. He turned his head slightly to see Yusuke and Hiei, side by side. With their faces turned down, and a slightly strained tension between them, it was almost as if they were sleepwalking. Yet despite this fact, Kurama knew that they were both carefully listening and sensing for any possible dangers.

Before long, though, the silence that had before only been punctuated by occasional murmurs was broken.

"Where exactly are we going?" Harry asked?

Without looking back, Snape answered monotonously. "To the other Horcruxes."

"Where is that?" Harry repeated. He stopped walking. "I'm not going to move unless you two tell me exactly where you are leading us."

Without another word, the boy-who-lived and his two best friends stopped abruptly, causing Kurama to raise his eyebrows and Hiei to bit back a scathing retort. Yusuke merely crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

With a sigh, Draco turned around reluctantly. "We are going…to the Riddle House."

Harry's eyes widened. "What? Why there?"

"It is where the Dark Lord has hidden the Horcruxes. He moved them into various places in the house and the yard behind it." Snape answered, still facing forwards.

"Hey, what's the big deal about this Riddle House anyways?" Yusuke inquired, voice loud.

"I had a dream about it once." Harry replied. "A long time ago. It was where Voldemort killed off his family and this old man."

"With a bone?" Yusuke commented with a grin.

Kurama groaned at Yusuke's reference to an old nursery rhyme while Hiei spat out. "Just shut up, you idiot. Your moronic comments are enough to drive anyone insane."

Before Yusuke could throw an insult at the fire youkai, Kurama spoke up. "Well, Harry, I supposed that this information is enough? Shall we move on?"

Wordlessly, Harry nodded, and they continued their journey to the town of Little Hangleton.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How much further are we going?" Ron panted, swallowing to moisten his dry throat.

Snape stopped and turned his head, looking back at the Golden Trio. They had chose not to speak much during the long walk, preferring to try to save their energy.

"We can stop here for tonight." He said in answer. "It's not too far from here."

Immediately, the three sank onto their knees in various positions, hoping to catch their breath.

Kurama nodded. "I will go around and retrieve something to eat." He turned and walked away, with Hiei following.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The two demons walked in silence for awhile before Kurama inquired, "Is there something you wanted to ask me, Hiei?"

The fire demon hesitated before answering, "It is nothing."

"Now," Kurama said with a small smile. "You cannot lie to me. If you had nothing to say, you would not have followed me, ne?"

Hiei snorted, before relenting. "It was something you said, during the exercise session you had earlier."

"Ah." Kurama grinned, remembering how Youko had destroyed the two lesser demons.

"You said to them that you were not above killing your own species. I do not understand."

"You know," Kurama mused thoughtfully. "It was just something to say."

"Was it?" Hiei asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Kurama began. "I suppose. Obviously, I knew that what they changed into were not really what I was, so that knowledge was probably why I said that."

"Hn."

"Also, you know as well as I do how the Makai is. It is unheard of to show extra kindness or even mercy to another, even if they are of your kin."

To this, Hiei nodded, while Kurama's small smile grew fractionally.

"Now Hiei, I must ask you a question."

"What?"

"What is it that had you in such a foul mood earlier?"

"I do not know what you mean, kitsune."

This time, it was Kurama who raised his eyebrows. "I'm speaking of when you nearly relieved Yusuke of a few of his limbs."

"He made an idiotic comment."

"Indeed. That is all?"

"Hn."

"Really. I supposed then, you are not at all concerned about the Hiruseki gem that you left behind?" Kurama asked, eyes flashing mischievously.

The former thief reached into his shirt pocket and slowly withdrew the beautiful gem Hiei normally wore on his neck.

Hiei's eyes widened. "Did you…were you the one who took it?"

"You think so little of me?" Kurama asked, mock-hurt. Then, turning serious, he replied, "No, I didn't steal it. I found it when we left the clearing early this morning. It must have been hooked off by my Death Tree as you jumped."

"Why didn't you let me know sooner?" Hiei asked, accepting the gem from the other demon with a nod to show his thanks.

"I didn't know if you wanted it kept a secret or not. Anyone one could have seen it and ask questions."

"…Arigato, Kurama." Hiei said to the redhead, albeit in a slightly forced tone.

Kurama laughed. "It's nothing. When did you realize it was missing?"

"Sometime in the middle of the journey. When Yusuke and I were at the back."

"You and Yusuke were at the back for the whole time." Kurama reminded Hiei, voice filled with suppressed mirth.

"Hn."

"Well anyways." Kurama said, voice turning serious. "All that doesn't matter now. Besides, Yusuke and the others are probably wondering what's keeping us. And also, I still have to get something for their dinner."

"Make them get food themselves." Hiei suggested, smirking.

"I suppose I could do that." Kurama said, eyes glinting. "But then, they'd either starve or get themselves killed. Koenma didn't send us to do either."

"Tch. Who cares what he wants?" Hiei said scornfully. "All he does is sit there and stamp papers, with that utterly ridiculous thing in his mouth."

"True." Kurama replied, nodding. "However, if they were to die, that would make me just slightly annoyed. I refuse to spend such a length of time with someone just to have them pass on. I have no intention of letting them die."

"Baka kitsune. You hold yourself too high."

Kurama grinned. "Well, as nice as this conversation has been, it really is time to get back. If you would like, you can go ahead, while I find something."

Hiei snorted. "You know these ningens get on my nerves."

"Then you can stay and help." Kurama replied, laughing.

"Hn."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yusuke paced back and forth, waiting for his companions' return. He nearly growled. How dare they leave him here alone to watch the disgruntled glares and sneering that was passing between the Hogwarts students. He looked towards the group. It seemed that even though they were traveling in each other's company, they would not learn to trust one another.

_Well…_he thought to himself, almost grinning. _That's another thing that Kurama will have to teach them. Eventually._

TO BE CONTINUED…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ehhh….That was an awkward chapter. It seemed to me that Harry was being too annoying, Ron was being too dumb, Kurama was laughing too much, Hiei was talking too much, and Yusuke talking too little. Ah, well. Change is always good.

I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little slow, but this transition was needed. Soon! Soon, there will be more…action! I promise you all.

And once again, I apologize for the extremely long wait. I'm sorry!

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8ter!


	16. One

A/N: Finally! I've updated in a space of time that's not longer than a month. Or two. Yay! Kudos to me! D And hopefully, this chapter's longer than usual as well. I've noticed that I tend to focus more on the Tantei, and specifically, more on Hiei and Kurama. If you didn't notice before (highly unlikely), then it'll probably become more apparently in the coming chapters.

Oh well. I think later on, our favourite little demons are in for some angst. After all…ain't tough love the best kind?

Disclaimer: Errr. I don't own anything, or anyone. For now, I'll content myself with playing with Yoshihiro Togashi and J.K Rowling's lovely characters.

SPOILERS (maybe)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time:

It seemed that even though they were traveling in each other's company, they would not learn to trust one another.

_Well…_he thought to himself, almost grinning. _That's another thing Kurama will have to teach them. Eventually._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama quickly threw in a few more dry sticks before turning to the others.

"Your food is ready." He gestured towards the steaming hot plates of food laid carefully on the ground.

"Well, what are ya waiting for?" Yusuke drawled from where he was sprawled against a tree. "Aren't you people hungry?"

Slowly, the wizards and witch got up and took one plate, carrying it back to where they desired to eat.

Draco sniffed his plate before asking, "What the bloody hell is this?"

The Hogwarts trio, now used to these types of meals, methodically placed bit by bit in their mouths. "Don't ask." They replied in unison.

Kurama watched with a raised eyebrow as Draco gingerly picked up a thin, bread-like wafer and placed in his mouth. The boy chewed, then swallowed, leaning back with a funny expression on his face.

"Is our food really so terrible, Master Malfoy?" Kurama's soft voice inquired, though his eyes glittered with barely concealed amusement.

"What? Oh…" Malfoy reddened, being the centre of everyone else's stares. "Oh, no, it's not that bad. It's just a bit different."

**Master Malfoy?** Yusuke asked, surprise colouring his tone.

Kurama shrugged. **I do not know either of them as well enough to make a decision.**

**What?! Yes you do! He was the one who was so rude to you! Don't tell me that long-term contact with Harry, Ron, and Hermione has given you short term memory loss! **Yusuke protested.

Kurama laughed. **My memory is fine, Yusuke. And besides, those words may not have carried his true feelings. God knows I've done that often enough. And even so, you and Hiei must have scared him into regretting them. **He added something so quietly that Yusuke didn't understand the mumbled noises.

**What?**

**It would be unfair of me to ask Harry to forgive over the death of his dear friend if I could not even get over a few empty taunts.**

**But we all have forgiven, and have another forgive. **Hiei added unexpectedly. **I, Kurama for interrupting the path of my sword, and betraying me that night, and you, detective, for landing me in the cursed prison. We know what it is like to lose. We have learned to forgive and forget, but also to remember what it teaches us.**

Yusuke stared, then smirked. **Awww…widdle Hiei has found himself some feelings!**

Shaking his head, Kurama answered, while placing a placating hand on Hiei's shoulder. **Very unwise, Yusuke. Keep in mind that I will not always be able to stop unfortunate accidents from occurring.**

Yusuke nodded hastily, shifting under the deathly glare Hiei had trained on him. Suddenly, he sat up straighter.

**They were fighting when you two left.**

Kurama gave Yusuke a quick glance. **Fighting?**

**Well…staring at each other…and looking like they wanna kill something.**

**Even after the kitsune's speech. **Hiei stated flatly. **Fools. They will die.**

Kurama sighed, rubbing the creases in his forehead. **I had hoped to give them time to rest so we could continue on tomorrow, but it seems they need some instruction. Trusting each other will keep them alive, or they will end up as Hiei so bluntly put it.**

**Are we on a tight schedule or something? **Yusuke asked. **As far as I know, we have the rest of our lives to finish this mission.**

Frowning minutely, Kurama answered. **I don't know, Yusuke. I do not have the gift of foresight, but I feel uneasy. I wish to finish this as quickly as possible.**

**Does this have to do with someone back home?**

**Thank Inari, no. **Kurama replied quickly. **This feeling is much more closely related with ourselves.**

**We are wasting time, **Hiei interrupted pointedly.

**Yes, of course. **Kurama stood up, attracting curious stares from the others.

"I trust you have eaten enough for the moment."Kurama said smoothly, Yusuke and Hiei standing up behind him.

"Are we leaving?" Ron asked, slightly anxious.

"Lately, it has been brought to our attention that you are all sorely lacking in cooperation. Without this, your quest will end in guaranteed failure." Kurama continued, brushing off Ron's question.

"What are we doing?" Hermione repeated, nervousness creeping into her voice.

Hiei turned his piercing ruby eyes on her, silencing the witch immediately. "Listen," he growled.

From right beside him, Yusuke concealed a growing grin behind his hand, and turned his head.

"Am I understood?" The kitsune persisted.

"If you wish for us to increase our strength, I am afraid it slightly late. They cannot learn much in such a short period of time." Snape replied slowly.

"That is exactly the problem." Kurama said, voice hard. "It is always I, they, you…never we. We are united in a common goal. Is it so hard to cast away our differences? At this time, we are still squabbling like schoolchildren, while there is a greater danger to us all on the horizon. Is that not a foolish thing to be doing? To succeed, you must be able to know at all times that there are people whom you can trust, and who trust you. People at your left and right, behind you and in front. People whom will that a hit for you, and you are willing to take a hit for."

All eyes were glued to him, and everyone, even Hiei, was impressed at the fire they saw in the former thief's eyes, and the passion in his voice.

"We understand." Harry answered, hesitant to break the sudden silence.

Tension fleeing from his posture, Kurama nodded once. "Good. That is the first step. Now, we will make that statement go further. He turned his head to look at both Yusuke and Hiei and shared a quick nod with them.

"To start," he said, turning back. "We ask you to attack us."

Yusuke chortled softly at the dumbfounded looks on their faces. Kurama's statement had left a priceless stunned look on each of their faces.

"But…but…" Hermione struggle to recover from the absurdity of the command.

Hiei shot them all a reproving look. "If this is how long you take to even attack an enemy, you would all be long dead."

"All of us?" Harry asked doubtfully, slowly standing.

"You got it!" Yusuke exclaimed, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders in anticipation for some action.

"One of you alone would not prove to be a challenge anyways." Hiei added snidely.

"Despite what Hiei says, the main purpose of this exercise is for you to develop your teamwork. One on one fighting will not accomplish that." Kurama added quietly.

"Hn. Now begin. And try everything you possibly can, and use everything you know."

"Remember to trust your instincts." Kurama stated as he slowly reached back into his hair.

The next hour passed by in a blur for the wizards and witch. Every single spell they cast towards the Tantei was skillfully dodged, even though the demons were purposely keeping their speed down. The wand-wielders began to grow frustrated, as not one of their curses had struck the intended targets. The surrounding trees were reduced to twigs, and grass was charred and blackened. Out of anger, someone had even cast the killing curse, that struck a tree and started a small blaze, quickly stamped on by Yusuke.

"Stop!" Kurama called, all of a sudden.

Everyone froze, and slowly, silence fell.

"You are all weary, are you not?" Kurama asked, turning his gaze upon each of the panting magicians.

There was no reply needed, and none given.

"I have let you all continue all this time to prove one point. You cannot do this alone. For the past hour, you have all been shooting your own spells, trying to hit us yourself, and every time, you have missed. What if this had been Voldemort you were battling, instead of us? What would have become of you then?"

Again, silence reigned the wood. Then, Kurama spoke again.

"We have decided," he began slowly, "-to try this another way."

Tension hummed in the clearing as the others anxiously awaited for elaboration.

"One of us." Kurama mused thoughtfully. He turned, looking at Yusuke and Hiei for confirmation. Apparently, he found it, though the others could see no difference in their posture, or expression.

"All you have to do," Kurama's voice drew them back to the task at hand. "All you have to do, is hit one of us. Only one. Work together, to get one hit. If you do not, after a quarter of an hour, you five will guard tonight as punishment. And tomorrow, we remain. As well as the next day, and the next, until you manage to achieve what we ask."

Nobody moved, and it seemed like even the forest stopped breathing.

"What are you waiting for? The kitsune told you that you have fifteen minutes. You are wasting your own time." Hiei reminded them scornfully.

Jumping up, Hermione shot out a bright red beam of light at Kurama. Reacting faster than one could have thought possible, he bounced up, and turned a one-handed cartwheel, artfully dodging the spell.

"One is still one, Hermione." Kurama reminded quietly. "Startling me will not change that."

Reddening, the witch spun to her companions, and then once again stood between them.

The next fifteen minutes seemed like eternity to everyone. Yet despite their best efforts, not one of the Tantei was hit.

"Time's up!" Yusuke announced loudly, at a signal from Kurama.. "You guys split up guard tonight."

Kurama calmly brushed off his clothes. "Help yourselves to the leftover food. I'm going to go find someplace to clean up a bit." With a somber glance towards the others, he quickly walked out of the clearing.

The wizards and witch quickly ate the remains of their lunch, which, curiously, remained warm after all this time, then formed a group to discuss their punishment. After quickly deciding their arrangements, they left Snape and Draco sitting along the fringes of the camp.

Slowly, five minutes went by, then ten, until Hiei stood abruptly half an hour later.

"Stay here, make sure the ningens don't die," the fire demon ordered Yusuke, before flitting off, hopping from branch to branch, disappearing into the semi-darkness.

"Where's he going?" Hermione looked up at Yusuke inquiringly.

Yusuke shrugged. "Probably to find Kurama. He's acting a bit weird…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kurama leaned back against the tall oak tree he was sitting in front of, and closed his eyes. The setting sun highlighted his wet hair, and made the small river he had found glisten. With his wet clothes clinging to his skin, he sighed. When he discovered this secluded stream, he had just wandered in, and washed his thoughts away with all the grime on his hands and clothing. But now that he was sitting here, all alone, all of his previous thoughts came flooding back.

Suddenly, leaves rustled and he tilted his head back, peering up.

"Oh, Hiei." Kurama lowered his head again. "You startled me."

The fire demon jumped down from the branch he was occupying. "You didn't sense me, kitsune?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kurama shook his head slightly from side to side. "I was…otherwise preoccupied."

Hiei didn't say anything to reply, and everything was quiet once more. Finally, Kurama re-opened his eyes to look up at Hiei.

"Is everything alright with the others?"

"Hn. They are fine. I told Yusuke to watch over them for the time being as well."

Conversation ceased again as the fire demon sat, with a knee bent in front and the other leg straight. Staring intently at Kurama, he broke the silence with a question.

"Why did you do that?"

The fox demon focused on Hiei. "Sorry?"

"Why did you act the way you did with the ningens? That is not your way. Living in the Ningenkai has made you soft. You prefer to teach over forcing something with punishment."

Kurama laughed mirthlessly. "I did not take pleasure in that."

"Why did you do it then?

Kurama sighed. "I was frustrated," he answered honestly. "We have told them many times. Yet they do not seem to take it to heart. I don't talk just to hear myself, you know."

Hiei smirked. "Is that so?"

With a glare, Kurama raised his hands as if to shove Hiei away. He snorted as the other demon easily dodged his hit.

"It also didn't help that Hermione shot that curse at me without indication. That was low." Kurama added, lips twitching in amusement.

Hiei nearly chuckled. "We did tell them to try everything they could."

"You did."

"You didn't disagree."

Kurama grinned, settling back against the rough bark of the tree.

"But that wasn't all you were thinking about."

The former thief sighed. "Very acute, Hiei." He hesitated. "I'm getting slightly concerned. Warm weather…it is approaching. Already we've had a few warm fronts. And as spring comes, Youko pushes more for release. If we do not get this done soon, he will get out, and I will not be able to ensure their safety if he does."

"Suppress him until we fight the last."

Kurama let out a wry chuckle. "I will try, my friend, I will try."

"No one could ask for more of anybody." Hiei answered, in an extremely rare moment of open truthfulness.

Kurama flashed him a look of gratitude before gracefully rising to his feet. His now damp hair was put into a high ponytail, with a thin vine snaking around, then in among the strands to hold them up.

The fire youkai flexed his ki so that the temperature rose slightly, and Kurama's clothes were dried off.

"Thank you, Hiei." Kurama said, slightly surprised. He smiled warmly. "For coming."

"Hn."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yes!" Ron shouted as he elatedly pumped his fist.

The next day, after two unsuccessful tries, they had finally managed to freeze Yusuke in position. Using a plan they had all agreed on beforehand, not one person moved for the first ten minutes. Soon after, Yusuke had noticeably lost focus, and five stunning spells were aimed at him. The result had been a completely unmoving spirit detective.

Hiei walked a circle around him, smirking. "Finally, the detective is doing something useful."

Kurama laughed, taking in Yusuke's frozen look of shock. His mouth was opened, and his back bent slightly forward by the force of the magic.

"As relieving as it might be, not to sound uncaring, but I think Yusuke would be more use to you moving."

The 'ningens' nodded, and stepped closer to cast the release spell. However, after muttering a few different words, Yusuke remained stiff.

"What is the matter?" Kurama inquired quietly, even though he already had a good idea of what was going on.

"Our counter spells aren't working." Hermione answered, panicked.

Kurama frowned, then moved towards Yusuke, past the group. He gripped one of his hands, then with a sharp blade of grass fashioned into a scalpel, made an incision on the detective's palm. Taking a small, blood-red seed from his hair, he then gently pushed it into the cut.

"Hiei."

With a grunt, the fire demon roughly pushed past the others to Kurama's side. Sticking out his right arm, he placed his palm over Yusuke's with a small gap in between.

"Quick." Kurama murmured, bending forwards. "Not too hot."

"Hn." Hiei's hand glowed as he burned the entrance of the seed closed.

Groaning under the dead-weight of the body, Kurama carefully lay Yusuke on his back. He then turned to looks that ranged from surprised to completely stunned.

"What did you do to him?" Draco asked, in a disbelieving voice.

"It was a gamble." Kurama answered quietly. "Since you used a freezing charm of some sort on him, and it seemed to be extremely powerful, I tried to counter it. The seed that is probably dissolved and moving throughout Yusuke's bloodstream is a bloodthinner, and it works to get his circulation going. The reason Hiei had to cauterize the cut is because there is a slight chance of him having an extreme allergic reaction to the plant, and it will cause him to bleed. If there is no unnatural exit for the diluted blood to come out of, he should be in no danger."

The humans stood, open-mouthed at this description.

"So…there's a chance he'll die?" Hermione asked, distraught.

"There is nothing to change that. Your strategy was good. Remember to always concentrate, and wait for your opponent to make a possibly fatal mistake."

"Hn. He's stirring."

Kurama's eyes widened as he bent over Yusuke. "Yusuke? Are you alright?"

The detective let out a groan. "Ughhh." He cracked open an eye. " I'll be fine."

Kurama smiled brightly. "That's great! You had me worried for a bit there."

The detective sat up slowly. "How did you fix it?"

"A seed."

"How'd ya know it would work?"

"I didn't."

"What?!"

"I was relatively certain it would have no lasting effects on you."

"…That's great."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You would have preferred me to hand you to Atsuko and Keiko as a wall ornament? I'm sorry. I wasn't notified of this earlier. If you wanted, we could ask them to stun you again?"

Yusuke paused, then laughed. "Thanks, Kurama."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"From here on, we must be cautious." Snape warned. "Once we leave the cover of the forest, we are on the Dark Lord's property.

Everyone nodded, and following Snape, they stepped out of the fringes of the forest, into the huge yard of the Riddle House.

What greeted them left each person speechless.

It was a maze.

TO BE CONTINUED…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Well, now that I look at it, it's actually not that much longer. Ah well…nothing to change that now. Hope you don't mind the excessive appearances of the YYH gang…D

As for the last part, with Kurama explained the little blurb about his lovely red seed, feel free to yell at me for being completely medically inaccurate. Not to mention having the chapter being totally incoherent. Oh well…as I was typing this, I found that I made a ridiculous amount of typos and mistakes as well. Yet another thing to tell me!

As always, I love my reviewers (few that I had last chapter), and I love all the comments you leave. For those silent readers, please drop a note, or just enjoy the story!

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8ter!


	17. Maze

A/N: Oh my, it's been a very, very long time, hasn't it? Well, let's just say that there was a lot of work to be done, and exams…And now that it's pretty much summer, the updates should be coming more quickly. Unless I get severe writer's block, or, or…well, let's not bore you…Let the chapter begin!

Disclaimer: Same as ever. Nothing owned from Yu Yu Hakusho, or Harry Potter.

SPOILERS (maybe)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time:

"From here on, we must be cautious." Snape warned. "Once we leave the cover of the forest, we are on the Dark Lord's property.

Everyone nodded, and following Snape, they stepped out of the fringes of the forest, into the huge yard of the Riddle House.

What greeted them left each person speechless.

It was a maze.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sight of the towering hedges left signs of awe on each of their faces. Their gazes traveled the huge green expanse that was the maze.

Harry gaped at the walls in front of him. "This is just like the task in the Triwizard Tournament. I wonder what's inside of this one…"

Nobody answered, but the looks on their faces were enough. Expressions ranged from disbelief to slight, unmasked terror, and even nonchalance in the case of Yusuke. There was the normal, expressionless mask on Hiei's face, and…disturbance?

**I don't like this.** Kurama thought grimly. **Whoever these people really are…they are more skilled than whatever we've encountered so far. **

**What makes you say that? **Yusuke inquired.

**My ki…it cannot easily manipulate these plants. There is a cloak around it…slight resistance, and I do not wish to try and push past just yet. **

**Hn. It may alarm them to our presence, if it is not already known. **

**Exactly. So for now…I'll leave it.**

"Everyone." Kurama said quietly. "It is getting late. We will stay another night, at the edge of the forest, and proceed early."

"Aw…come on man. We're finally here. I'm ready to go kick some ass!"

Kurama's eyes darkened a shade before he answered, smiling lightly. "Yusuke…we have just discussed the reason of exactly why we cannot do something that draws attention to ourselves. Also, others might not share your consuming need to go tramping through unfriendly, unknown yards in the dead of the night."

Yusuke grinned. "Chill, foxy boy. I'm just saying that we should check it out, in case there's something we need to prepare for."

"That may be a good idea. However, the others are tired, and we all need to get rest if we plan to depart before the sun rises."

Shrugging, Yusuke followed the others back to the forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright. Now that we've all eaten our fill, it's time for rest. Get to sleep immediately. We don't know when our next chance may be. Don't worry about the watches tonight…we'll take care of it."

"But you need sleep too." Objected Harry. "And besides, the past couple of days has gotten us used to taking watches."

Kurama looked amused. "Well, if that's what you want, we'll include you as well."

The boy-who-lived nodded, and turned to his companions.

Smiling, Kurama turned to Snape and Draco. "And you two? Would you like to take part? We have more than enough people already, and it would be perfectly understandable if you wanted to get some rest after leading us all this way."

Draco grinned faintly. "Then we'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"We will wake you," Kurama promised.

The pair turned, and began making themselves comfortable.

**Kurama…why do you treat them like little kids? What do you mean we have more than enough to keep watch?**

**Hn. Shut up, detective. The fox is growing too soft.**

Kurama chuckled softly at Hiei's grunted reply, while Yusuke merely looked bewildered.

**Never mind, Yusuke. We have no need for another watch, and they've done well leading us here. **

**Sure…**Yusuke answered slowly, still seeming slightly confused.

"Now." Kurama strode towards the fringes of the clearing. "Mind if I take the first watch?"

Yusuke waved him forwards, and plopped to the ground with both his arms draped backwards over a log. Hiei smirked, then jumped into the branches of a nearby tree.

Smiling to himself, Kurama began pacing along the perimeter of the clearing, attentive for any signs of danger. His sharp eyes alternated from flicking between the other members of camp and the darkness of the forest, watching.

Finally, after approximately two hours of walking and watching, the kitsune stopped under the tree that the fire youkai occupied.

**Hiei? **Kurama reached out with his mind, prodding gently.

**I'm awake, **Hiei replied. **Go. I'll take this one. **

**My pleasure. **The former thief smiled. **Have an uneventful watch.**

**Hn. **

Kurama lowered himself so he was propped up against the large tree. Closing his eyes, he could not help but wonder what lay inside the maze. They would face whatever terrors in there…the next morning…

It seemed that just as he began to doze off, Kurama heard Hiei's curt voice penetrate the previous silence.

"Where do you think you're going, ningens?"

At that, Kurama fully awoke. _Ningens? Going?_ He glanced around the camp, and, as Hiei had said, spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione near the edges of the clearing. _Where are they trying to sneak off to? Obviously, it didn't work. _Quickly, he feigned sleep again, smiling slightly. _Let's see how Hiei's communication skills have improved._

There was a long silence, finally interrupted by a cold "Well?"

The three glanced shamefacedly at each other, then lowered their gazes, still quiet.

With a flash, Hiei jumped from the tree, landing in front of where Kurama sat. He glared icily at the Golden Trio.

"Where did you plan on sneaking off to?"

Hermione flushed red. "We weren't sneaking! We just wanted to go see the maze."

Hiei's gaze turned dangerous. "Excuse me?"

"We wanted to go and look at the maze again. You know…to see how big it was, and to try to find signs of what's inside. That's all." Harry explained cautiously.

Hiei's glare turned from merely dangerous, to downright murderous. "That's all? You fools. You deliberately go walking into the enemy's stronghold, unprepared and unprotected. Do you know what could have happened?" With each point, he took a step towards the three humans, looking as if he were about to strike.

"You weren't supposed to be on guard!" Ron blurted. "You were supposed to be asleep at least two hours ago! It was my turn to be on watch!"

"Then it was a good thing I was awake. Otherwise, we would be retrieving little pieces of you, come tomorrow." Hiei answered nastily.

From behind the fire youkai, Kurama nearly laughed. _Boy, Hiei. Your skills of negotiation have improved greatly. If this was the time I met you, they would be long dead. But either way, I think you've had enough. _Silently he rose, catching only the attention of Hiei, who ignored the movement, focusing on the Hogwarts trio.

"Don't you trust us to keep guard? You don't have to watch our every movement. Besides, you don't need guarding. Nothing will harm you, and you'll be able to take care of anything that shows up." Ron added accusingly.

"If anything, they'll come after us." Harry pointed out quietly.

"Therein lies the problem." Kurama's voice came out of the shadows behind Hiei. He stepped beside the demon, and noted the startled expressions on the humans' faces.

"What?" Hermione questioned, looking anxious.

"You have made three major errors in judgement. One, assuming that we do in fact spend every moment watching over you. Two, assuming that we three do not need to have watches going. Finally, understanding the danger you put yourselves into, yet still rushing forth without a second thought."

"You do watch us often." Harry replied.

"To make sure you do not make a move as ridiculously dense as what you have attempted today." Hiei said disdainfully.

"But you are strong." Hermione said. "You can defeat enemies who come for you. You never sleep deeply, and you always react quickly to anything that happens."

Kurama smiled, an expression that was not reminiscent of happier times. "And tell me, Hermione. How long does it take an artery to be severed? For your heart to stop pumping? For you to draw your final breath, and blink for the last time? Death is instantaneous when it comes, and it will not wake for you to…react."

"But…" Hermione began.

"Look over there, Hermione." Kurama gestured to where Draco and Snape were sleeping.

The witch glanced over to where the kitsune pointed. "Them…why?"

"Can they protect themselves the way we can?" Kurama said quietly. "Who is responsible for them?"

"Even if that's true," Harry began, deftly avoiding the topic of the other two. "We should be able to do what we want. We've survived for the past six years without your help. And, it has been prophesized that I will be the one to kill Voldemort."

"The circumstances of the previous years were different. As for the prophecy…if I correctly interpret it, it does not state that you cannot have any assistance. Remember, Harry, everyone needs help, one time or another. You've done exceptionally well, all of you, but maybe it's time you had some help. That's all we want to do for you. Please don't think we're here to snatch away the fruit of all your work. We merely wish to assist in fulfilling your task." The kitsune replied calmly.

The three looked away from Kurama. "We know you just want to help." Ron said grudgingly. Then, shooting a glance at Hiei, murmured, under his breath, "But it wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer."

The demons' sensitive ears caught this whispered comment, and Hiei merely deflected the statement with a disdainful snort, while Kurama gurst out laughing.

"You know not how fortunate you are." The former thief said, still chuckling softly. "By the gods…Hiei is so much kinder in temperament to you than he was to me after knowing each other for only a year. At least he hasn't tried to dismember you yet," he added playfully.

Hiei reddened slightly. "Shut up, kitsune. As you said to the ningens before, those were different times, and different circumstances."

The Hogwarts trio stared at the embarrassed Hiei, before they too began giggling, not quite knowing what was so amusing, but caught up in the infectious feeling in the camp.

And so, the remainder of the night passed quickly, with everyone sharing stories. Laughter floated up to the sky, dancing with strands of smoke from the cheery fire that flickered on…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For the second time within one full day, the group stood in front of the towering maze. The full force of the daunting task hit them then, and more than one among them felt their legs weaken.

Ron gulped nervously. "So we're going in?"

Kurama smiled, a grim, determined expression. "We're going in."

Leading the way, Kurama stepped into the opening of the maze. Immediately, all sounds of wildlife were abruptly cut off, lost in the thick tangles of leaves and branches. Shadows fell at their feet ominously, and the twigs rustled softly.

Shuddering, Hermione whispered, "Where are we supposed to go?"

"This is the simple part." The former thief murmured. "There are only two directions. Back out, or straight." He raised his eyes, focusing on something further on in the shadows, where the range of the humans' eyesight could not reach. "Hiei…do you see it?"

"Hn."

"That's very interesting…" Kurama trailed off quietly.

"What?? What do you see?" Harry inquired anxiously.

"Nothing." The kitsune replied.

"We're part of this too! You have to tell us what you see!" Hermione protested.

"You dolt." Hiei answered. "Kurama's told you exactly what we see."

"Nothi…What do you mean, you see nothing? How can there be nothing?" Ron squeaked.

Kurama turned towards the group. "Allow me to rephrase my response. Yes, the maze continues, but only the straight path we're in. This runs as for as far as our eyes can see."

"And that's significant…why?" Snape asked rudely.

"Aw, c'mon man." Yusuke answered, grinning. "Just trust Kurama. He's never wrong."

Kurama smiled softly. "Never is not eternal."

"Kuramaaaaa…" Yusuke groaned. "I gave you a compliment. Don't repay me with this, 'Find Your Inner Soul', or 'What Goes Around Comes Around' garbage. Too complicated."

The kitsune laughed. "Very well, Yusuke. The compliment is appreciated. Now, assuming that this maze is not only a straight path leading on forever…there must be an illusion going on here. Hiei, if you will…"

The youkai turned away from the group and lifted his headband. The Jagan opened, and scanned the towering grassy walls.

With a snap, he replaced the white strip of fabric. "Pathetic," he sneered. "Follow me."

Curiously, the group tramped behind the small demon. After approximately seventeen paces, Hiei stopped abruptly, and pivoted to the right.

"It's here," he stated simply.

"What's there?" Draco asked. "Can your sentences get any more vague?"

Smiling, Kurama shook his head. "Excuse us if we seem to be extremely stingy in our communication. The three of us have been together as a team for a while, and we've gotten used to using other methods for communication than being vocal."

**Like this? **Hiei projected, smirking. Yusuke gave a loud guffaw at the message.

Kurama shot him and Yusuke a playful glare, then continued with his response.

"Anyways, what Hiei is trying to tell us, is that this is where the illusion is trying to cover." At the questioning looks he earned from the group, he grinned and sought to expand his explanation. "Ah. You know the platform in the train station? Nine and three-quarters? Well, this is much like that. In the entire station, the one pillar that leads to the train is the one between platforms nine and ten. If you tried to walk into any of the other pillars, you would earn yourself a few looks and bruises, yes?"

Yusuke snorted. "No joke."

"Well, if you understand that concept, this is similar. Along this whole length, which runs until who-knows-where, the walls are solid. That is, excluding one area, which leads into the actual maze. You see, this path we are standing in, I suspect, is just a rectangular box, with only one area that is connected."

"Here?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"Remember, the pillars at the station looked identical as well." Kurama answered.

"Who's going first?" Snape asked, eyes darting from one person to another.

Noticing the nervousness radiating from the humans, Kurama smiled to himself. _Some sense of self preservation. That's good. Human lives are fragile. _He stepped forwards.

"I'll go."

"You sure man?" Yusuke asked. "I can go, or Hiei."

"It makes no difference," Kurama answered, shrugging. "You two can stay here for the clear."

"Hn."

**Keep your guard up. **Hiei instructed.

The kitsune nodded. **Guard them. Do not come over until I tell you. **With a last smile back, he calmly strode into the 'foliage'.

At first, there was no response, and the two Tantei relaxed, then suddenly, they heard a reply to their mental queries.

**Damn!**

The comment was so loud and unexpected that Yusuke jumped. At the sudden movement, the wizards and witch looked at him, almost warily.

"What's going on?" Draco asked nervously.

"Kurama." Yusuke answered through gritted teeth.

"Is he in trouble? We have to help him!" Harry leapt to his feet.

"No!" The fire demons snapped. "Stay. Put. Do you understand me?" His gaze seemed to burn a hole through the path Kurama had gone.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked. "Why don't you help him? I thought he was your friend! Friends help each other! Why would you betray him now?"

The youkai flung his gaze towards the witch. "You are attempting to teach me how to act? Trust me, onna, you are not one to teach me about betrayal. So until you have something worthwhile to say, keep your goddamn mouth shut."

Hermione blanched at the bitterness and anger in Hiei's voice, and unintentionally took a step back.

"Hey!" Ron yelled at Hiei. "Don't talk to a girl like that!"

"I'll talk however I want, to whomever I- " Hiei froze, drawing a confused look from the humans.

**Hiei, come quickly. Yusuke, stay back! Don't let anything happen to them!**

Without finishing the rest of his sentences, Hiei flickered out of sight.

"What?" Harry managed to force out.

"Kurama called." Yusuke answered simply. "Let me tell you all something. What you said to Hiei was as close to a death wish as you'll probably get. You don't know how lucky you are he showed self-restraint. I mean, if I said something like that to him…well, let's not even go that direction."

"He was being unnecessarily rude." Ron sniffed.

Yusuke shook his head. "You don't know what you were saying."

"It's true, though!" Hermione protested.

"It's probably the furthest from the truth you could get. You don't know what Kurama told us. And you don't know their pasts. What you said probably brought back feelings from before. Plus, Hiei would never even think of betraying Kurama. He respects him, and for him, that says a lot…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With a burst of speed, Hiei rocketed through the holographic screen. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. In a flash, he unsheathed his katana to point it at the offender.

"Kitsune." Hiei realized, slightly relieved.

"Gomen nasai, Hiei." Kurama answered.

"What's going on here?" Hiei asked. Then, noticing a gash on the former thief's shoulder, "What happened to your arm?"

"First things first." The fox led Hiei to a small mound of…green.

"Could you take care of that? I don't know what will happen if we leave it, and I would rather not find out."

Without replying, Hiei held his arm out to the pile. Black flames sprung up, and soon, the pile was reduced to cinders.

"Thank you." Kurama said quietly.

"Hn. What was it?"

Kurama sent Hiei a mental picture of what he had just faced. Disinterestedly, the small youkai took in the long, vine-like limbs, and the bulbous sphere that was its body.

"You let that thing touch you?"

"It attacked right as I passed through!" Kurama protested. "How was I to know it would be there?"

"I told you to be careful. It could have sliced off your head instead of making a cut on your arm," Hiei lectured. Then, referring to the wound, "Do you need to take care of it?"

"Yes. If you could help me put this salve on, then bandage it up. I can't quite reach that area as well as I would like. It would be better if the others didn't see it. This would probably make them more nervous than they already are."

"Pathetic ningens." Hiei grunted as he tore off a piece of the gauze with his teeth.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back along the path, Yusuke continued his 'enlightening'.

"The two of them understand each other more than you'll ever know. And haven't you noticed? Hiei lets Kurama get away with things that he would tear normal people up for doing." Yusuke continued.

**Yusuke. It's clear now. **Kurama's voice came through.

The detective brightened. "Come on! It's time to go!"

The humans glanced at each other, then began to run through the 'leafy' walls, one by one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Well, this chapter is over. Hopefully, the next one will come much sooner than this one did. Sorry for the delay, once again!

Much love to everyone who reviewed; it's great to see some comments!

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8tr!


	18. Trap

A/N: Oh god, it's been awhile. So sorry to have kept you waiting for half a year. Shameful, really. But, I have a reason! After the seventh book came out, I was hit with a huge case of writer's block. So now, I have patched this chapter together with great difficulty. Just as a note…this story will most likely NOT stay true to J.K. Rowling's Deathly Hallows, what with the character deaths. So just consider this an 'alternate' ending to Harry Potter, with the YYH gang, of course.

Enough with the excuses. On with the story!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I claim ownership over Harry Potter and/or Yu Yu Hakusho.

SPOILERS (maybe)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Blah** Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Last time:

**Yusuke.**** It's clear now. **Kurama's voice came through.

The detective brightened. "Come on! It's time to go!"

The humans glanced at each other, then began to run through the 'leafy' wall, one by one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once again, the group was together. The humans, along with Yusuke, looked around the area, expecting to see signs of a great struggle, yet all that met their eyes was the sight of Kurama and Hiei standing side by side, watching.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked anxiously. "They said you were in trouble."

Kurama smiled apologetically. "Forgive me. I was merely startled. Thank you for your concern."

The wizards and witch, accepting this answer, began to look curiously around. Yusuke, however, noticed the tear in Kurama's tunic that had not been there earlier, running from shoulder blade to collarbone.

**What happened? **He asked with narrowed eyes.

Kurama sighed wearily. **Small scratch, nothing to worry about, Yusuke.****Keep it quiet. We don't need others to concern themselves with this as well.**

Yusuke was not easily deterred. **Did you take care of it?**

The kitsune could not resist a smile. **Yes, Hiei assisted me in dressing it. How could I leave it, with you two mother hens fussing over me? **He added teasingly.

**Well, good thing we're here, **Yusuke replied, rolling his eyes. **You may be the smartest person I know, but sometimes, I get the feeling you'd go running off a cliff if we didn't watch you. **

**Good thing then. **Kurama agreed, grinning wolfishly.

Hiei inspected the kitsune closely. **When must you switch?**

Kurama's grin faded slightly. **Youko?****Soon, by the looks of it.**** He's making quite a fuss.**

**Yeah. **Yusuke smirked. **We can tell. **

Shaking his head, Kurama turned his attention back to the others.

"So," he said brightly. "Should we be going again?"

Noticing that he had caught their attention, Kurama proceeded to ask Snape and Draco a question that had been laying on his mind.

"Would you two happen to know the purpose of the maze? Where does it lead?"

The robed wizards exchanged a glance. "At the centre, should be the Dark lord, his snake, and the final demon he hired," Snape answered slowly.

"Yes," Draco agreed. "The demon was wrecking the inside of the house, and so he moved out here. But the Dark Lord has made it so that quite a few charms and spells do not work. The Lumos spell, for example, and that charm that Potter used in the Triwizard Tournament that could point to the centre of the maze."

"Yes," Snape said. The Dark Lord wished to make your journey to him as difficult as possible. He may even harbour the hope that Potter's companions are killed in this maze before you even catch a glimpse of him."

"So he tries to weaken us as much as possible before reaching him." Kurama mused. "Interesting. Well then, we must be prepared to spend some time in here. I must warn you all, though. We may be lacking in some basic necessities; food and drink will not be conjured up often. I know that we all need energy to face the Dark Lord, or Voldemort, and we will have to do the best we can."

Hermione cleared her throat. "I have some of the leftovers with me." From her rucksack, she pulled out three sticks of the bread-like food, wrapped loosely in leaves.

"Hermione! Wow, I never would have thought to bring those along. You just saved us all from starvation!" Ron said laughingly, as he nudged the pink-faced girl with his elbow.

"That should help us a bit. Only eat when you must; the more you eat, the more you thirst, and water is difficult to come by here." Kurama warned.

"We've made it all this way without any huge plans," Yusuke drawled. "Stop being such a worrywart, fox-boy. Let's just go."

"Hn. For once, the detective speaks logic. If you weren't so busy thinking about the ningens, you would have realized that we are wasting valuable time, Kurama. The sooner we move, the sooner I get to kill the reason I'm on this ridiculous mission."

"Of course, Hiei. I apologize for wasting your time. However, these ningens, as you put it, have quite a large role in your wish to kill the nuisances," the kitsune reasoned.

Hiei turned away. "Fine. But do not blame me when everything goes wrong."

As if on cue, a slight tremor was felt. Anxiously, everyone glanced at one another, confirming the movement was real. Hiei's eyes had widened slightly, as the only indication he was caught off-guard by the timing. Kurama's jaw was clenched, and his eyes narrowed. Yusuke had cocked his head to the side, and his whole body tensed, ready to spring. The rest of the wizards and witch warily drew out their wands, glancing around to find a sign; any sign of what was happening.

"Stand in a circle. This way, each of us will have our backs covered by another." Kurama instructed in a low voice.

The Tantei were already standing in their usual formation; a shape resembling a triangle. Between them stood the wizards, with Hermione in the middle.

They stood this way, unmoving, for what seemed like a long, long time, without another sign of danger. It had returned to the eerie stillness, interrupted only by the light breathing of the group. Finally, Ron couldn't resist but to speak up.

"Hey, guys? May be whatever was coming here has turned around and left…I don't hear anything approaching…" the wizard offered hopefully.

Nobody answered, being focused on the smallest noise, the slightest movement. When the wizards and witch finally began relaxing, it came again. The tremble; a warning of something far away.

_No. _Kurama corrected himself as a horrifying revelation came to him. _Not far away…_He glanced around, suppressing the worry welling up within him. His eyes met Hiei's behind Harry's head; their expression mirroring the other's look of shocked understanding. _Whatever it is, __it's close…too close to have__ moved. That means it has been here all along…but where?_

**Kurama.**Hiei's deep voice resonated in the redhead's mind. **Could we be looking at this the wrong way? I have felt no traces of energy moving towards us. Perhaps it is not a living creature. ****Perhaps…**

Kurama gave a quick intake of breath. **A trap! Not a creature! Hiei, we must get them all away!**

The former thief turned immediately to Yusuke, on his other side.

"Yusuke," the fox said in an eerily calm voice. "You need to get Master Malfoy, Ron, and Hermione away. Move slowly and carefully away from myself and Hiei. Go!"

The detective obeyed without question. He had heard this tone used by the redhead before. It was to be obeyed immediately, without question. Moving as the demon ordered, the four slowly began working their way away from the area.

While he was following Kurama's instructions, the kitsune turned back to the hiyoukai.

"Hiei. If you would be so kind as to taking Harry with you and moving the opposite direction as Yusuke and the others?"

"Hn," The fire demon grabbed the collar of the boy-who-lived, and all but dragged him in the direction as stated by the kitsune.

Seeing Hiei was already a distance from hi, Kurama turned to Snape.

"Shall we be going?"

The two took a few steps towards Hiei and Harry, when several things happened at once.

A roaring, ear-splitting noise came cutting through the air as the group felt the ground beneath them begin to tremble. The earth beneath their feet seemed to be loosening, collapsing lower and lower with each second that passed. Right where the group was standing before, the ground fell away with a thud, with the surrounding land being dragged into the ever-growing hole, like an avalanche of grass and dirt.

Scrambling away with the three others in front of him, Yusuke risked a glance back to the rest of the group. He noticed that Hiei and Harry were already far enough from the now gaping hole, probably due to the hiyoukai's lightning quickness. Kurama though…The demon and wizard were sprinting side by side towards the other two. For a minute, it looked as if they would outrun the expanding gap in the ground. Then, Yusuke's brown eyes widened in horror as he saw Snape stumble, then fall hard onto the ground. As he stood with the other three standing behind him, staring, transfixed at the scene, he opened his mouth.

"Kurama!" The detective screamed. "Whatever you do, you'd better sure as hell do it fast!"

The others saw Kurama glance at the approaching hole, then at Snape. Then, the redhead bent down and dragged the gasping professor up, pushed him forward, and began running alongside the stumbling wizard.

"Kurama! You're not running fast enough!" Yusuke bellowed. "Hurry!"

Indeed, the widening hole was at their heels, chasing them like a fire hungrily devouring the ground beneath it. But then, the group saw something that made them hope. The speed that the ground was falling away at was slowly decreasing, slowing down. However, as the pace diminished they saw something bursting out of the pit.

Wooden stakes. Each sharpened to a point, they popped out of the ground like weeds. Falling into the pit now meant inevitable death; being impaled on wooden spikes.

Kurama nearly laughed out loud at the irony. Finally, when the hole was about to stop widening, finally, when it had slowed enough to be avoided, he was about to get caught in it because of some human who couldn't run.

_No. This will not be the end…not for any of us. Not here!_

In a final act of desperation, Kurama grabbed the back of the terrified wizard's robes, sprinted forwards with two long strides, and took a huge leap as the hole gave it's final spurt of speed.

Hiei, who had been watching the whole time, albeit with his hand still gripping Harry's collar, ready for instant flight, suddenly pushed him away. The boy stumbled, fell back, and stared up at Hiei in confusion.

**Kurama! **Hiei gave a forceful mental call. **Whip!**

He unsheathed his katana, and in a blur of movement, plunged it deep in the ground in front of him. The others merely watched in surprise as Hiei pulled Harry back with him, away from his weapon.

Instantly, a thin green vine flew through the air to wind itself tightly around Hiei's katana. By now, the two had disappeared into the shadows of the hole, and the group waited with bated breath to see what would happen.

Out of nowhere, a shaking hand reached out of the pit. Time seemed to stand still as everyone watched the shadowed figure haul himself out of the hole and kneel, gasping, on the edge.

_Kurama_Yusuke bit his lip in a mixture of worry and confusion as he stared at the one drunkenly stumble to his feet and stagger towards Hiei, who was tensed, and Harry, who had his gaze alternating between the katana, the hole, and the figure.

In the twilight, they could now see from the silhouette that the features of his profile weren't the delicate, refined look of Kurama, and the unsteady gait not the kitsune's soft, graceful steps.

It wasn't Kurama. It was Snape.

By now, the initial anxiety that the two Tantei felt had progressed to full-blown terror.

"Hiei…" Yusuke called, mouth dry. "Where is Kurama?"

The look he received said clearly, _Shut__ up before I throw you in there._

Before any of them could say another word, a red blur shot out of the pit. Heart in his throat, Yusuke could barely contain his excitement when he identified it as crimson hair. Holding his breath, he watched as the red-haired flipped twice in his jump to land solidly on his feet. Red hair. Kurama.

Letting loose a strangled cheer, the spirit detective rushed as close to the edge as he dared, the other three close behind.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, much relieved. "What the hell are you trying to pull? I already died twice, you know!"

The redhead had coiled the vine and was grasping it loosely in his hand, like a rope. "I apologize, Yusuke." He walked towards Hiei, Snape, and Harry, and upon reaching them, turned towards the spirit detective.

"Odd." He stated with a raised eyebrow. "A simple trap that I had not foreseen. I really must be slipping. Hiei, when all this is over and done with, remind me to go back to the Makai for a spell. I can think of a few who's vast treasure troves really must be pining for me by now."

"Tch." Hiei turned around with a grunt. "Baka kitsune." However, he turned his head back when he felt a light hand fall upon his shoulders.

"Thank you, Hiei," the redhead said with a warm, sincere smile. "I am in your debt."

The hiyoukai gently eased himself out of the kitsune's soft grip. However, he turned to gift the former thief a light smirk.

"It wasn't me with the whip, Kurama."

The kitsune dropped his hand and looked at Hiei, surprised. Then, a beautiful, breathtaking smile lit his face.

"Thank you," he repeated.

"Oi!" Yusuke called. "Now that you're all safe, can we keep moving?" The detective shook his head affectionately. "Seriously, you two. It wasn't me complaining about being slow."

Hiei turned around again, striding to Harry, still gaping at Kurama in astonishment, and Shape, who kneeled, hunched over, hair falling around his face in limp strands.

"Get up," he ordered harshly. "Unless you wish to stay behind alone, move."

Meanwhile, Kurama had made his way over once again to the edge of the pit. Dropping to one knee, he lay his palms flat on the grassy floor. With a burst of his youki, grass burst from either side of the pit and grew longer and wider to overlap in the middle and plunge into the other side, forming a long, green bridge.

"If you will," Kurama gave a small bow and gestured towards the gently swaying green path.

Rising unsteadily, the wizards made their way to cross the treacherous pit. The two stepped slowly and carefully, under the watchful gazes of Kurama and Hiei, who were bringing up the rear.

Anxiously, the others watched as the members of the group made their way across the makeshift bridge, each step placed with the precision of a diamond cutter.

The last one to cross, Kurama gracefully stepped down to the ground. Flexing his ki, he retraced the grass bridge.

"So nobody may follow," he explained, with a meaningful glance towards Hiei and Yusuke.

They understood. Not only could no one follow, but any deserters would be hindered by the trap.

"Pretty slick, fox-boy." Yusuke said with a smirk.

Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It seems like both your memories are quite short. What have we discussed about wasting time?"

"Chill, Hiei. No need to get your panties in a twist," Yusuke drawled.

The fire demon's glare turned dangerous. "My what, detective?"

"Never mind, Hiei," Kurama interrupted, holding back a grin. "Shall we be on our way?"

Giving one final warning glare to Yusuke, who was holding his stomach and laughing, the hiyoukai turned, with the wizards and witch all following closely behind.

Looking up, Yusuke let out another shriek of laughter. "K-Kurama!" he said, breathing hard. "Look! It's just like you said! Hiei's the mother hen, and look! Look at all those baby chicks following him!"

Kurama had to laugh. "Oh, Yusuke. You know that's not what I had in mind when I accused the two of you of being mother hens."

The fire demon could take no more. Red-faced, he turned furiously to the other two Tantei.

"Kurama, hurry up. If the detective wished to talk incessantly of inane subjects, he can stay behind." Hiei snarled.

Quickly walking to stand beside the other demon, Kurama gave a light grin.

"But Hiei, I am already here."

With a snort, Hiei stalked off, with the humans alternating their gazes between the fire demon, Kurama, and the still snickering Yusuke.

Taking a few steps in Hiei's direction, Kurama stopped, then turned.

"Let's go, everybody."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: And there we have it! The incredibly bad chapter that had no real purpose, except to be a chapter. I left the story for so long that when I tried to rewrite it, I accidentally wrote Kuwabara into it for three pages before realizing what I was doing. So, hopefully, there will be a new update soon.

Thank you so much, to all of the reviewers. It is always so exciting to receive a new review, no matter how short. So to all of those who dropped by and left a note, I love you guys!

Oh, and for future plot development purposes, does anyone happen to know details of Hiei and Kurama's partnership (Kurama's agreement), and the laws of the Reikai and such? It would be a great help! Thanks to all!

Like it? Hate it? Won't know if you don't tell me!

Cya L8tr!


End file.
